Mutated Spider-Man
by Charizgrovsion
Summary: To fully understand this story, you must have seen season 2 of 'Spider-Man: TAS' and have some background story on the X-Men (who will be from various universes). Apologies if characters are out of character - I haven't had much experience with them. First time at this, I hope it's okay. Fairly graphic injury description. Being revised again as of 10/09/16. Revision complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own anything except the plot and the Uaman tree.**

"Underlined" = "arachnid speech"

_"Italics" = "thoughts"_

**_"Bold Italics" = "thought/mental conversations"_**

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I felt so _stupid_.

How on earth could I have believed that Doc Connors would have betrayed me? Well… I'm just going to blame that on the whole ageing thing. I dimly heard the Vulture screeching in triumph, even though he's old again – he's probably just glad to have my mutation out of him. Knowing that I had it back as well as my youth was a bit of a downside. Then again, beggars can't be choosers… I had no time for these thoughts right now! There was still the small matter of the Scorpion and the Vulture to deal with. I dodged Scorpion's tail – how_ good_ it feels to be young again! _– _and grabbed him and threw him into the Vulture (yes, he's an old guy. But still, a _bad_ old guy).

Hearing Doc Connors and that new scientist arguing, I turned around and saw Doc Connors almost fully turned into The Lizard (if the scales and the new arm were anything to go by). Then…_then_ I heard the countdown sequence.

_10...9...8...7..._

The lab was going to explode. I hurriedly grabbed the scientist duo and swung out of the window on my webbing.

_6...5...4..._

Landing on the pavement outside, I set the new scientist down and yelled, "Run!" I was still carrying Doc Connors, who – thankfully – was beginning to calm down.

_3...2...1..._

"Get down!" I shouted.

We both hit the deck.

The Neogenics lab exploded.

* * *

I shook my head to clear the ringing from my ears. Seeing that Doc Connors and the new scientist (who I thought I vaguely recognised) were fine apart from a few superficial cuts and bruises, I sighed.

_"__That was lucky_._"_

Doc Connors was beginning to stir. I set him on his feet and draped his one good arm across my shoulders to steady him. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes, are you?"

"Hey, I'm Spider-Man, I'll be fine."

I could tell he didn't believe me from the look he was giving me, and he was just about to answer back, when the new scientist interrupted. "Well… That was an exciting experience, but I must be getting back to the asylum now – I suspect they will be wondering where I am. Good luck to you Doctor Connors. Farewell Spider-Man," he said as he walked off.

I looked at Doc Connors. "Asylum?"

"… Never mind. Though I think I am able to stand by myself now, thanks." I nodded and stepped away. He swayed for a bit, then straightened himself. I turned to look at the – now ruined – Neogenics lab. That was when it hit me – no Neogenics lab, no way to control my mutation. As if to remind me it was there, my sides gave a painful twinge. I turned to look at Doc Connors. "I have to leave."

He tried to stop me. "I may be able to –"

"No!" I winced at how harsh that sounded – he was only trying to help for goodness' sake! I said again, gentler this time, "No. Even you, Doctor Connors, can't rebuild that Neogenic Recombinator in less than twenty-four hours. I have to leave before I…change…again, otherwise I'll be a danger to everyone."

He sighed in defeat and looked at the ground briefly. "… I'm so sorry Spider-Man, after all you have done for me, I can't even help you this one time," he apologised regretfully.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Doc, relax! You've helped me more than you know." This was true. He was my friend and had helped me out loads of times. He had also taught Peter Parker all he could. "Now come on – let's get you home."

With that, I fired my web and took us to his address.

* * *

(Twenty minutes later.)

I was in my room. My web-bag was packed and I had just finished writing a quick note to Aunt May:

_Aunt May,_

_I'm sorry. I love you. Please do not look for me._

_Peter X_

_"__That's the best I can do." _

Next I went downstairs to say goodbye to Uncle Ben's picture (thank goodness Aunt May was a somewhat heavy sleeper). Then I went to MJ's house and left a present with a note attached on her doorstep. The present was a bracelet she had had her eye on for a while now. She couldn't afford it, so I had saved up and bought it for her. It had took a while with the meagre wages triple J sometimes gave me. The note read:

_MJ,_

_I hope you can forgive me for everything, I'm sorry. Please don't look for me._

_Love,_

_Peter X_

_"__I am so sorry you two."_

I glanced back at their houses one last time. Without looking back, I swung away.

* * *

The sun had come up three hours ago. I was now several hundred miles out of the city.

_"__Have to get away, can't hurt anyone, have to get away!"_

That was the constant mantra that was going on in my head as I ran across a plain, heading towards a forest. A steep cliff drop down towards the sea was a few meters to my right, the rest of the plain to my left. I had no idea where I was, just focusing on the fact that I had to get as far as possible from civilisation. My web-bag was bouncing off of my back with each stride.

_"__\- have to get away!"_

I was web-slinging through the trees now. Just a blur of red and blue.

_"__-_ _get away!"_

It was late into the night hours now and I was hopelessly lost. I didn't know how long I had left. My spider-sense was giving me a headache. My sides sent random painful waves through my body. Sometimes they hurt so much I cried out and fell to my knees. I was almost out of energy – I had been going non-stop for almost twenty-four hours. My vision was cloudy; I needed sleep. But I couldn't sleep. I had to keep going.

_"__\- can't hurt anyone, have to get away!"_

* * *

When the time came, the pain was excruciating. I fell mid-swing and landed on my back in the mud next to a riverbank. There, I writhed in sheer agony. I had no breath to scream.

_"__Aunt May, MJ, Curt, I'm sorry…" _

Then I surrendered to the blackness encroaching upon my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awakening

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

The first thing I was aware of was the shifting feeling of grittiness.

_"__Sand…" _a voice in my mind whispered.

The next, that I was only taking extremely shallow, quick breaths.

_"__Breathe!"_

I obeyed the internal command and attempted to take a deeper breath, only to be rewarded by a painful, constricted feeling in my chest. I coughed instinctively and what must have been at most a litre of seawater came pouring out of my mouth. I took another breath and this time I was rewarded with a set of burning lungs and a clearer mind.

_"__Right, first things first. Where the heck am I?"_

I tried to open my eyes. Key word: _tried_. I couldn't open them, any of them. I lifted one of my arms and scraped at my face with my claws. Salt came out of my fur.

_"__Wait…claws…and fur…? CLAWS and FUR!"_

My eyes shot open. I bolted upright and let out a yell…only it wasn't a yell. It was a…screech? My vision was all weird as well – I was seeing six of everything! I scrambled backwards and lifted a hand up in front of me so I could see it.

It wasn't a hand I saw.

It was a vaguely palm-shaped…_thing_ with three half-centimeter thick curved claws attached to it from small stumps that at one point may have been fingers. An experimental wiggle proved that they couldn't be moved much.

Snapping out of my morbidly shocked curiosity, I scrambled over to the sea to look at my reflection. The sun was partially covered by a cloud, but the glare coming off the sand and the sea still hurt my eyes terribly.

I did _not_ like what I saw: I had a longer face with six glowing red eyes, three sets of nostrils, two holes in the sides of my head for ears, two claws on my (now slightly more pointy-heeled) feet, four extra arms, fur everywhere and two sharp white mandibles near my mouth. _Inside _my maw were slightly curved razor-sharp teeth, a long pointed tongue (when I stretched it, it came level with the bottom of my neck) and a few grinding teeth at the back of my mouth. I had some torn and faded red and blue clothes on, with what looked like a black webbing design over the red parts and a couple of spider symbols on it. I also had what looked like some sort of bag on my back.

I was scared.

_"__What am I?! Who am I?! Where am I?!"_

I clutched my head with my top set of claws as my breaths came short and fast. Stumbling away from the water, I fell to my knees. As if waiting for me to ask those questions a dam in my mind seemed to break. Memory after memory came, and with them, came information.

_"__Aunt May, Uncle Ben – my fault – MJ, Mother, Father, numerous address'. My name is Peter Parker, I recently turned eighteen years old, my birthday is the 15__th__ of August, irrelevant personal details, science – lots of scientific knowledge, lessons at a university? I am better known as Spider-Man the vigilante/superhero of New York, my mutation disease, writhing in agony in a muddy riverbank when I was still humanoid, mutating, running, power plant on a cliff overlooking the sea – what? – wires, electricity, pain, falling, water, darkness…and…and…nothing._

_"__Come on! I know there's more…! Nothing. Damn it!"_

I hadn't realised I kind of blacked out with the episode. Opening my eyes (I wasn't aware of closing them), I found myself lying on the beach again.

_"__Must have collapsed onto my side. And I have amnesia… Great."_

I was so _tired._ I wanted to sleep, to escape from this nightmare. But I couldn't. My instincts told me to move – to find shelter and warmth. The temperature was absolutely _freezing_ too.

_"__Damn! Spiders are cold-blooded!"_

Definitely have to get moving. Have to find warmth. So I struggled onto all eights and ran.

* * *

(At the X-Mansion.)

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V **

An elevator came up from the lower floors. A red-headed woman and a blue-furred ape-like creature walked out. "Why do you think the Professor wanted to see us Hank?" the woman asked the other.

"I do not know Jean," he replied. They walked along carpeted corridors in silence until they came to an office door. The blue-furred one – Hank – knocked.

"Come in," called the seemingly untroubled owner of the office.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" asked Jean. A bald man in a hovering gold machine turned from looking out of a large window on the opposite wall to face them.

"Yes," he answered. "Have you seen the recent news reports?"

"Yes, there was a major power cut at a power plant on the coast," she replied, confused. "But what would that have to do with us? Why should we be concerned about a power cut?"

"You should not be concerned about the power cut. You should hopefully be concerned – as I am – about what _caused_ the power cut."

A pause.

"Do you know what caused the power cut, Professor?" asked Hank.

"… Not quite." The man shook his head. "Did you not sense something Jean, about a week ago, when the power cut occurred?"

"I had a slight headache for a while…but other than that, no."

"Hmm…I had one too, although it was slightly more severe. I have been using Cerebro to look into it more. I now think that it was a new mutant mentally calling out for help when they were in pain."

"A new mutant?!" they both exclaimed.

"Do you mean to say that this new mutant was…electrocuted?" asked Hank.

"I am not sure," the Professor said, shaking his head. "But when I tried to search for them, the trail went cold."

"What de ya mean the trail went cold?" a somewhat rough voice said from the doorway. Jean and Hank started and spun round.

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to help new mutants? Why weren't we alerted 'afore now?!" another voice said.

"Logan, Remy," greeted the Professor.

"Not just them," a young, feminine voice called out. And with that, the rest of the X-Men walked into the (now crowded) study. The team consisted of a young, black-haired girl in a yellow coat, a light brown haired man with red-tinted sunglasses, a coloured woman with flowing white hair, another young woman with red hair with a few strands of white who was almost completely covered in clothes, a rough-looking man with sideburns and some stubble on his chin and a dark brown haired man in a long brown coat. Along with Jean and Hank, these people were known as the X-Men – a team of mutants who help humankind, even though some humans hate them. "Jubilee, Ororo, Scott and Marie," the Professor nodded. "I suppose I can just tell all of you at once."

"Please do," grunted Logan, who was still leaning on the doorframe.

"Did you hear what I was telling Hank and Jean just a few minutes ago?"

"Yep!" the girl – Jubilee – answered.

"Very well, I will continue from there. Please, take a seat, all of you."

* * *

(Later, in the Blackbird.)

"Hey! Urp, Cyclopes! Enough already!"

"Fine Jubilee," said Scott, laughing. "We'll go back to base now." The Blackbird pulled out of another dive and turned to head back to the X-Mansion.

"So, do you think the new mutant is okay?" asked Jubilee as she looked out of the window.

"Hmm, not sure. I-I mean I'm not sure how they're doing. They _were_ electrocuted, but still, I'm pretty sure the Professor and Jean would have sensed if something bad had happened," he continued hastily, seeing Jubilee's panicked look.

"Phew," she sighed, relieved. "I just hope they're okay, wherever they are."

"Yeah, but seeing as this mutant has went dark, it has to have a great mental defence. Heck, Jean and the Professor can't even find it while using Cerebro. They're tough, they'll be fine."

"Okay. Still hope we can find them though and maybe – AAH! CYCLOPES!" she yelled as the Blackbird did an unexpected flip.

"Ha ha ha! That was funny – ouch!" he yelped as Jubilee hit him on the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Residence

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

(4 Months Later.)

Encounters with bullets, broken bones, concussions and even a couple of illnesses, rare and in between as they were. I've experienced all of these in the last four months, plus a few other minor things. But finally, I have arrived at New York City. Almost no-one has seen me. Heck, if they do they usually try to harm me, so I've hidden myself from the world. My abilities have come in handy. Stealth, speed, power, stamina…and more. There are always downsides though, quite a few of them in my case, but I've learned to deal with them and survive.

If there is one bright side, then it's the running. My whole body and mind working in perfect sync. Currently, I'm leaping across the rooftops, avoiding detection, heading towards Queens – towards my former home. I have to see the two people I care about most, the only people I can remember, even if they can't see me. I arrived in less than two minutes.

Aunt May was home. As far as I could see, she looked thinner…and sad. I couldn't bear to see her like that, but there was nothing I could do. Nobody could ever see me again, not with me being the monster I am now. I can't even talk! Well…I can speak arachnid, but what use is that?

Mary-Jane wasn't home. I decided to use my heightened hearing and heightened sense of smell to try and track her down. I warily expanded my hearing range, and inhaled deeply through my six nostrils.

_"__Gah! Bad idea, very bad idea."_

New York was too loud for my sensitive ears, and the acrid scents were overpowering. I absently surveyed the area. Evening was drawing to a close and it was beginning to get colder.

_"__Almost night - have to find somewhere warm to rest."_

Another handy ability, is that I don't have to sleep as often as humans – spiders usually are more active at night after all, but the cold could still get me. I shot a web from my top-right arm (my web-shooters are unneeded now, I lost them anyway, probably smashed them when I mutated) and swung towards the outskirts of town, avoiding any of the noisier areas of New York. I can flex my inner ear muscles to help me cope with the noise, but that has its limits. I can also retract and control my webs now. When I was humanoid, I could only fire webs from my web-shooters and leave them to dissolve. Now, they still dissolve after one hour, but only if I leave them behind.

I was still looking after thirty minutes. The temperature was dropping slowly, but steadily. My instincts were urging me to get away from the city, but I wanted to stay as close as I could.

Eventually, I found a cave in the side of a mountain on some person's estate it seemed, a few miles away from the city. The land stretched for about five miles in each direction, except from the front, and had a rapid river running through it – forming a waterfall off a cliff along the way – until it ended in another waterfall falling into the sea. It also had a nice, big forest, with plenty of tall trees and, of course, the mountain I was setting up residence in. It was _huge. _There was another cave nearer the top, but I chose the one at the base. It was closer to the river after all, and it was deeper too. Perfect for the unfortunate 'wild' nights I experienced. I got to work.

First, I brought a large boulder from the other side of the mountain into the cave and set up a mechanism so that I could move it to cover and uncover the entrance to the deeper part of the cave while I was in it. I had to make small tunnels for that to work, and also air holes through the rock so I would be able to breathe in there. That meant I had to use my acid, aura and almost-indestructible pure white webbing from my middle set of arms. There was – thankfully – a natural shelving formation at the far end of the right wall. I put my clothes there, alongside a small web pouch containing my spidey-tracers and their remote control/signal receiver (that's what was in the bag – my trackers and my other Spider-Man suits. They were a bit tight though, made for a human body, not a giant spider. I'll have to get new ones…) and a few half-finished carvings. I had discovered that I was quite good at carving with my mandibles. It kind of helped me to calm down when I was stressed or such. After I was finished setting up, I stepped back to look around.

"_There, that's nice. A good job if I do say so myself."_

My work done, and being _quite_ exhausted from using my acid, aura _and_ webbing, I crawled onto the roof of the cave, and prepared to go to sleep. I hoped I could stay here a while and that the inhabitants of the mansion a few miles from where I was wouldn't bother me.

Satisfied, I had just decided to get some sleep when;

_"__RAUGH! The pain!"_

I fell from the ceiling and writhed on the cave floor. I couldn't help but let out a screech while clutching my sides, stopping the noise quickly. It was as excruciating as always but it was so _unexpected!_ When the fit passed, I just lay panting on the ground. I had been having these random pains for the past three months. That was one of the downsides I mentioned earlier. My mutation pains. Letting out a small, guttural groan, I decided I needed a drink. Stumbling to the river on all eights, I gulped the water down greedily, relishing the feeling of the liquid sliding down my throat. I looked around cautiously seeing as I was right out in the open. As I was looking, I saw it. The tree. The Uaman tree. I recognised it instantly because of the shape of its trunk and leaves. I remembered that it was almost extinct, and that its sap used to be – and still is – one of the most powerful pain suppressors in the world. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I bounded over and stuck my left mandible right through the bark, into a sap vein.

It was nice in a strange way. I sucked the sap through the small, narrow passage in my mandible until my spider-sense told me to stop. I could somehow sense that that was a good decision and that I wouldn't get those horrible pains for a while.

"_… __Good riddance."_

It looked like this place had everything I'd ever need. With that, I walked slowly back to my cave. As I was settling on the ceiling again, my vision flickered. When I caught the scent of a rabbit, my stomach twisted painfully.

_"__Oh yeah… I'll have to hunt tomorrow…"_

With that in mind, I fell into a light but restful sleep, wary for any danger that may come during the night.

* * *

(Fifteen minutes earlier.)

**Beast's** **P.O.V**

I was in the lower lab when I heard it. That noise. I almost dropped the beaker I was holding I was so surprised. It was such a sorrowful and pain-filled cry. I tried to match it to any animal calls I had heard, but couldn't. It stopped as quickly as it had started and my instincts didn't like that one bit.

_"__Just what time is it?"_

I looked at the clock.

_"__Quarter to one in the morning? I never thought time could go by so quickly."_

Still puzzled by that noise, I tidied the lab and made my way to my room, only just starting to realise how tired I was. I mean, I didn't need as much sleep as the others, but I still needed a regular sleeping pattern.

_"__I'll have to remember to ask if anyone else heard that noise in the morning."_

That was my last thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

He forgot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Discovery

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I had finally seen Mary-Jane. She was at her house this time around and appeared to be a little thinner too. Her movements were not as…fluid and lively as they once were, instead noticeably slower as she cleaned her living room.

_"__I am so, _so_ sorry."_

I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like my monstrous heart was breaking.

I fled back to my cave. All the way there I couldn't stop thinking about the ones I had hurt as I protected them.

I suppose that's why I never noticed the truck.

I assumed it was just another vehicle in the traffic in the city, but was obviously wrong and paid heed to my spider-sense too late. It struck my waist as I was "walking" across the road towards the tree line. (I've taken to making my way around on all eight limbs all of the time now.) I was lucky that I was close to the opposite kerb. Maybe that's the reason the truck only glanced off my body, or maybe the driver swerved and tried to avoid the perceived 'monster'. Although a glancing hit was all it took to send me careering sideways.

Right into a tree.

_"__Ouch…pine trees are _hard._"_

The truck driver wasn't so lucky. He was definitely speeding. His vehicle hit the steel divider and overturned, scraping along the ground. I was clutching my head at this point because of the noise. Then, just to make things worse, a police car that had its sirens on (what seemed like) full-blast came speeding up.

I was ready to black out at that point. I almost did.

Thankfully, the policewoman turned off the sirens and called for assistance before going to arrest the man, who was trapped in his truck, for speeding.

_"__Geez, glad I could help_._"_

Blinking the black spots in my vision away, I tried to get up. Key word: _tried_. My left leg and bottom-left arm were sore and unsteady. Well, they _had _taken the brunt of the collision I belatedly reasoned.

_"__Great, just great."_

I felt dizzy and my head was still ringing from all that noise, so I opted to stay in the bushes until my head cleared and I could hear again.

A few minutes later, I still couldn't hear properly but decided to risk moving anyway.

_"__I can't just lie here all day."_

I hitched my sore leg close to my abdomen and – trying to keep most of the pressure off of my sore arm – struggled out of the bushes in the direction of my cave. I had only taken a half a dozen steps before I stumbled and fell.

_SNAP!_

My head snapped up and I focused on the startling sound. It was too close for comfort.

_"__It's a…girl? Twenty meters away maybe? Damn! Move it!"_

She was getting closer. Too close. I scrambled onto all eights, not minding the lingering ache.

For the first time in (what I remember of) my life, I wasn't fast enough.

I heard a gasp and jerked around. We locked gazes.

I bolted.

* * *

(Twenty minutes earlier.)

**Jubilee's P.O.V**

"Going out for a walk!" I called to Rogue, who was sitting watching a movie, eating popcorn like there was no tomorrow.

"'Kay Jube, see ya later," she managed to mumble around a mouthful of the salty treat, waving a gloved hand, without turning from the screen.

I giggled quietly to myself. As I was leaving via the front door, I heard Gambit walk into the room and take a seat to watch the movie. He started talking and Rogue "shushed" him in clear irritation. I laughed lightly.

It was nice outside. I wandered off the path and started walking through the woodland, heading towards the cliff path.

_"__Nice and quiet. Nice and calm. Hey! Maybe I can practice firing my plasma again! I _really _need to work on my aim."_

Just as I thought this, I heard the sound of metal on concrete coming from my left. Then police sirens.

_"__A crash! Oh my gosh! Someone might be hurt! I have to help!"_

I took off running towards where the sound came from. I was out of breath by the time I got there, although I was just in time to see a policewoman arresting a man who was attempting to get out of an overturned truck.

_"__He must've been speeding. Oh well, nothing I can do here."_

Then I heard a rustling in the bushes. I slowly, silently, went to take a look when;

_SNAP!_

_"__Ah! Oh…stupid, stupid, stupid! It's just a twig. Why am I so jumpy?"_

The rustling had stopped. I walked forwards slowly and let out a gasp. I have no idea what it was. I didn't even get a good look at it. I was more focused on its eyes. The glowing red eyes looking _right at me_. Our gazes locked for less than a second, then it – whatever it was – bolted. It disappeared so fast it was like it had never been there. I stood frozen for a split second, then I ran.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

The mansion doors burst open just as Logan and Scott were walking down the hall. Jubilee collided with them, hard. They all fell to the floor in a mess of limbs with lots of incoherent speech.

"- sheath your claws, Wolverine! There's no attack, it's just -"

"Guys! I just saw -"

"Geroff a' me the two a' ya!"

All this yelling and scuffling attracted Marie and Remy's attention. It _was _interrupting the movie after all. "Hey, just what do think you lot are doin' out 'ere? We can't hear the movie!" said Rogue indignantly.

"Yeah, what's goin' on?" added Gambit. Combine this with the rest of the confused yelling, and you had quite a commotion on your hands. The remainder of the team came running from wherever they were, thinking there was some kind of emergency.

"What is going on here?!"

"- I saw -"

"Everyone, please! Calm -"

"We can't hear the movie!"

"What are you three doing on the floor?"

"- get yer elbow outta my face!"

"Jubilee -"

**_"_****_QUIET!"_**

The strong mental command brought silence quickly. This came from no other than Professor Charles Xavier. Who was in his office, on the other side of the building.

**_"_****_Good, now I suggest that you all come to my study so we can discuss this properly."_**

With that, the mental link cut off and the (now untangled) team made their way to the study in silence. Once there, Beast knocked on the door and they all trooped in.

"Now, would someone care to explain to me – _calmly_ – what just happened?" the Professor asked.

Jubilee stepped forward and stretched her hand over the desk. "Professor, I need you to see something!" Her eyes glinted in her distress.

Nodding, the Professor took her hand in his own, and he saw what Jubilee had seen using his telepathic link. It was over in less than a minute. The Professor then sat back and proceeded to show everyone else the memory.

Logan interrupted, "Just what the heck is that thing?!"

A look from the Professor silenced him. "Whatever it is, we have to find it. It looks like a predator, if the glimpse Jubilee got of the claws and eyes were anything to go by. We can't have it running loose in the grounds," he said.

Nothing more needed to be said. The team got to work. Jean headed off to see if she could use Cerebro to track it, Rogue and Storm would fly over the grounds to see if they could spot it and Cyclopes, Beast, Wolverine and Gambit would search on the ground while Jubilee would go and fetch a soda from the fridge and calm down, staying safely inside the mansion.

* * *

(One week later.)

It didn't work. The X-Men had been searching all week and had found no trace of the creature. It seemed like Jubilee's discovery had vanished, moved on. They remained cautious for a while, but didn't worry or look for it anymore. Life returned to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Spotted

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I heard them looking, how could I not? I even saw them, but they never saw me. Until today. My leg and my arm were still a bit stiff, but I could use them well enough. I heard them before I saw them (heck, I hear _everything _before I see it). It was the same girl as before, with another woman. They all seemed to be mutants, like me. Two of them could even _fly_ for crying out loud. I still wouldn't – couldn't – communicate however, so I kept out of their way. What's to say they wouldn't attack me like the humans I encountered?

_"__It's handy to be able to __recognise __heartbeats."_

I made my way in the opposite direction. Silently, of course. A few minutes later I was down by the river. It was slower today and the gentle splashing was pleasant to hear. There was a large rock sitting by the water in a patch of sunlight. Sunlight equals warmth, so I lay down on it.

_"__Mmmm…that's nice."_

I let myself fall into a light doze. It couldn't hurt to relax once in a while, could it?

Tweet!

_"__What?"_

Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!

I went to investigate. I climbed up the cliff, using my sticking ability, getting closer with every step. The bird sounded like it was close to where the two people were, but it sounded distressed. I couldn't just leave it. So I took a risk, and, keeping close to the ground, I crept nearer.

* * *

(Ten minutes earlier.)

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Jubilee asked me if I would like to go for a walk. I agreed – I could tell she didn't want to go out by herself because of all that ruckus over a week ago, and a walk _did_ sound pretty good. "'Kay suga, let's go," I replied with a wink and a thumbs up.

We ended up walking through the woodland before something out of the norm was heard.

Tweet! … Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!

Jubilee and I stopped. "What's that?" she wondered aloud.

"A bird obviously," I chuckled, "But I dunno what's up with it – let's find out."

It turned out a baby bird had fallen from its nest. The mother wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Aww, Rogue, can you help it? Please?" Jubilee asked me.

"O' course," I answered. Of course I was going to help it! But just as I was going to walk out into the clearing, I heard a gasp from behind me that made me turn and follow a frozen Jubilee's line of sight. A dark furred and clawed limb was barely visible from the edge of a bush.

_"__What the -?!"_

The bush rustled slightly and a second furry, clawed…paw? Hand? ...appeared.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

The rest of Spider-Man followed.

As the two females' eyes locked onto his top pair, he decided it was the correct time to experiment. He slowly started swaying, never looking away, and moved forwards slowly. His form of hypnotism worked. The females couldn't look – or move – away. He slowly made his way to where the bird had fallen and gently nudged it onto his top-left claw with his mandible. Spider-Man then stood up on his two hind feet and reached up, ever so slowly, never breaking eye contact and never ceasing swaying, to deposit the bird in its nest. It chirped happily. Satisfied, Spider-Man slowly got down onto all eights again and backed back into the bushes. Once there, he ran.

Back at the clearing, the two females seemed to come out of a daze. "What just happened?" said Jubilee.

"No idea," replied Rogue. "But I do know one thing, we gotta get back to the mansion and tell the others!" They took off, Rogue flying and Jubilee running. Neither of them were clear headed enough to notice the baby bird was back in its nest.

For a second time in under a fortnight, the mansion doors burst open and two figures could be seen racing down carpeted corridors, towards Professor Xavier's study. Once they came to a halt in front of the door, Rogue and Jubilee took a moment to get their breath back, then knocked and entered. "Girls, what can I help with today? I could hear you running down the halls," the Professor greeted them.

"Professor, we need you to see something again," explained Jubilee hurriedly.

The Professor didn't require her hand this time. Instead, he just closed his eyes and reached out towards her mentally. All he saw in _this_ memory were some rustling bushes and a pair of orange-tinted, glowing, _moving,_ red eyes.

The same eyes as before.

**_"_****_Team, come to my study. Now,"_** he commanded.

* * *

**Wolverine's P.O.V**

I heard the command.

_"__Oh, _great_."_

Twice in under two weeks? Not good.

_"__Wonder what it is _this_ time."_

When I got to the office, everyone else was already there. As soon as I sat down, the Professor started talking. "Jubilee and Rogue have spotted that creature again."

"WHAT?! How -" I interrupted.

"Calm yourself Logan, it appears to have come back from wherever it had gone to. We are lucky that it never brought harm to Rogue and Jubilee, it was certainly close enough to do so. Which brings me to my next question: what were you two doing?"

"Err, we heard a baby bird tweeting. It had fallen out of its nest. Rogue was going to help it, when that thing turned up…_ Why_ can we never get a good enough look at it?" Jubilee answered and asked in one.

Now, I gotta admit, I was pretty curious about that too. This thing shows up, right out in the open, and all they saw were its _eyes?_ Something's not right 'ere. "Well, seeing as only Jubilee and Rogue have caught a glimpse of this creature, let's think. What do they have in common?" asked Beast.

"We're both gals suga," answered Rogue after a lull in conversation.

"Exactly," Beast said, pointing. "Maybe whatever effect it's been having on you only effects females. None of us have seen it yet," he said, gesturing to all of the males.

"So, what? It's been hypnotising 'em like in the old Dracula tales?" I asked a bit sarcastically.

"Unclear," replied Beast seriously.

I blinked and just as I was about to ask what he meant by that, the Professor spoke up. "If that is the case, then I do not want any of the girls going out by themselves."

There was instant uproar at this – all from the girls of course. "Hey! We're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves thanks," Rogue said indignantly.

"Storm and I haven't even seen it yet!" Jean inputted, gesturing to herself and Storm.

"Agreed, it might not even have the same effect on us," said Storm.

_"__Ha ha, never insult a gal without good reason. Which the Professor has of course, but still!"_

Speaking of the Professor, he waited for most of the noise to fade then spoke. "Girls, calm yourselves. Be as it may that you and Jean have not seen it yet Storm, it could still effect you. We have no way of knowing what its intentions are, so you could all be put in danger and be unable to defend yourselves. No-one is to go out by themselves, understand? Even the boys. We do not yet know if this hypnotism technique only works on females, and even if it does not, it could still sneak up on you. Agreed?"

There were murmurs of consent from around the room, mine included.

"Dismissed."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surveillance

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__English…never really bothered about it that much. Guess it's a good thing I've been working to be able to properly understand it again."_

I had just finished listening in on the other mutants' conversation. I was in my cave, using my enhanced hearing ability to listen to them in the mansion, definitely glad I had worked on restoring my knowledge of the English language to its former one hundred per cent. I never really had any use for it in my self-induced isolation, what with me being unable to talk and all! And hearing spiders speak didn't really help… They failed at good conversation anyway. However, now I had a few names to go with a few heartbeats.

I'm glad my tricked worked too. All they saw were my eyes. Though I'm not really sure if my trick works on males either.

_"__Hmmm…that would be useful, but somehow I don't think so."_

Okay, my hypnotism trick only works on females. When I want it to, of course. Can't have myself just walking around and hypnotising any girl, can I? And if the one they call the 'Professor' wants them to go out in pairs and have none of the females going out without a male partner, then fine! It's not as if I'm going to be intentionally bothering them.

_"__Oh, what's that?"_

I started listening in again. The Professor person and another male were talking. Odd, the other male seems to have a more animalistic heartbeat. My stomach gave a sudden rumble.

_"__Oh yeah, haven't eaten "normal" food for about seven weeks now, better get _something _to eat. Then I'll be watching a movie without any visual."_

I let out a raspy hiss that was my version of a chuckle at my own joke, then went and dug up some roots and picked some apples from a nearby tree. That is another handy ability I have. Being able to go for roughly one and a half months without eating normal food, but only a couple of weeks without meat before I start getting weak. I washed all my items off in the river, then lay down on my stomach in my cave with my small pile of food in front of me. I tucked my four lower arms close into my body, with my legs slightly curled into my side, grabbed an apple with my two top claws, sliced off a piece with my right mandible, caught it on my left, and tossed it into my mouth. It sounds a bit complicated, but that is how I eat.

_"… __A new mutant…? An _old _new mutant? That doesn't make any sense…anyway, this should be interesting."_

* * *

(In Professor Xavier's study, 5 minutes earlier.)

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

The Professor had asked Beast to stay behind. Once the others had left, Beast asked, "Yes Professor? What is it you wished to speak with me about?"

"Do you recall that I asked you here, several months ago now, about that new mutant signal I received?"

"Of course, how could I forget? But you and Jean couldn't find them again, even using Cerebro. We gave up the search after three weeks had passed with no change."

"I know, old friend. But I feel uneasy about this whole situation we now find ourselves in."

"What do you mean?"

"… I am not entirely sure myself."

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I gave a small burst of my own version of laughing at that point.

_"__This is amusing. He doesn't even know what he's talking about? And he's called 'Professor' - ha!"_

Not the best joke I readily admit, but I had to take every piece of humour I could get in my new life.

The next part of their conversation had me sobering up though.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

"You're not _entirely _sure?"

"No, but whenever I have been seeing this new creature through Jubilee's memories I have felt a detached sense of…recognition."

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

So, he was a telepathic…

_"__A detached sense of recognition?! _Recognition_?!"_

I was paying rapt attention now. He may know something about my past!

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

"From you Professor? Or somehow from it?"

"That is unclear."

Silence on Beast's part.

"But there is one thing."

"Yes Professor?"

"It's true that we need to capture it, but I would like to observe it when it is free of captivity. I would like you to set up some of your wireless surveillance cameras around the river and through the woodland. The footage, I would like to be shown here, on my laptop."

"Of course Professor! I'll get to it right away."

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I finished my food.

_"__Surveillance, huh? This is going to be fun."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Footage Trouble

(1 day later.)

**Xavier's P.O.V**

It was getting quite frustrating, even for someone such as myself. Beast had set up his cameras yesterday and there was still no sign of that creature. The only problem was that the cameras were positioned almost everywhere. In the forest, on the tree branches and never more than five trees apart. They were also covering all points of the river and the cliff path, even the entrances and floors of the two caves in the mountain. I had been using Cerebro to see if I could somehow get into the creature's mind or at least see where it is, but for some reason I found I could not.

I was watching the footage in my study now. If I had patience, then I would surely see it at some point. "All things come to those who wait." Violet Fane, 1892.

I lifted a hand to massage my eyes and that was when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey Professor," said Wolverine, entering.

"Logan, what can I help you with today?" I asked, closing my laptop.

"Jus' wanted ta tell ya that earlier me an' Gambit went out ta see if Ah could get a scent for that thing and track it."

I frowned lightly. "I see. Was there any success?"

"That's what's botherin' me," he grunted, leaning against the wall. "Ah couldn't track it at all. Ah got a slight musky scent, but it just seemed ta disappear afta' that."

I laced my fingers together. "Curious."

Another grunt. Then; "Ah'll see ya later, Professor." I nodded as he left and quickly opened my laptop again. I knew I should be focusing on other things, but nothing truly urgent required my attention. I was just so curious, and I usually do not rest until I am satisfied with something, or I really do need to sleep. This creature…

_"__I must make sure not to spend too much time on this."_

Wait, one of the cameras was offline – that section of my screen was static. **_"Hank, I need you in my office right away."_**

**_"_****_I'll be right there, Professor."_**

_"__What could have happened?"_

Hank arrived after a few minutes. He had been in the lower lab, working on another project. "Yes, Professor? Did you see something?"

"No, in fact, I cannot see anything at all on one of them."

He peered closer.

"How in the world?" he questioned rhetorically with a finger at his chin. "Hmm, I suppose it could be a minor lapse in power, but I will go and check it just in case."

"Thank you, Hank. Be careful, take Scott or one of the others along with you."

"Alright." He nodded.

* * *

**Cyclopes' P.O.V**

When Beast asked if I could go out for a short while with him, of course I said yes. He couldn't go out on his own, and a small part of me wanted to see this creature. Only Rogue and Jubilee had seen it so far and they got put into some kind of trance!

We walked down the cliff path and when we were at the bottom, Beast led me over to a tree and asked me to keep watch. He jumped up onto a thick, low-hanging branch, and started fiddling with…was that a _camera?_ "Yo Beast, what's a camera doing up there?"

"This is one of my own wireless surveillance cameras," he answered, not looking away from his camera. "The Professor asked me to set a few of them up so he could keep an eye out for that mysterious creature."

"O-kay."

He flicked a switch, looked confused for a second before shaking his head, then jumped down. "There, done." We started to head back to the mansion.

**_"_****_Cyclopes, Beast, another camera has just gone offline. It is near the first waterfall; can you take a look at that one?" _**I heard the Professor asking in my mind.

**_"_****_Sure, Professor," _**I replied as we changed direction.

When we arrived, Beast did the exact same thing as before, jumped up, looked, flicked a switch, then jumped back down.

"Same as last time?" I asked him and a troubled look was my answer.

As we neared the mansion the Professor contacted us again, telling us that _two _more cameras had gone offline. We ran to the nearest one – a tree near the entrance gate – because I could tell Beast was beginning to be bothered by this. It was the same as the last two. Then the Professor contacted us _again _to tell us another _three _cameras had lost their visual.

We split up.

Probably a bad idea, but it would get the job done quicker. Beast just told me to flip the switch that was on the back of any camera I needed to fix. But as I was getting close to the first one, the Professor contacted me again. **_"Scott, the two in your vicinity have come back online, get back to Hank, I do not want you two separated for more than need be."_**

**_"_****_Sure thing, Professor."_**

I started to run. Now _I_ was extremely troubled by this whole ordeal.

_"__Just what is going on?"_

* * *

**Beast's P.O.V**

_"__I don't understand. How could they have all been switched off?"_

I was – for lack of a better word – stumped. _Someone_ has to be turning them off, but _who_? There wasn't anyone I could think of.

_"__Let me see, the other X-Men wouldn't do it and the only other thing in the compound is that creature. But animals cannot work technology – they can't even understand it! And we do not even know if it can climb, so that rules it out of the immediate equation."_

Nobody then.

I switched the last one on, then turned around and broke into a jog to meet up with Cyclopes.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

This was quite funny. They never even considered that I could climb. I've been keeping to the highest branches of the trees and have been scaling the cliff face. There are several blind spots too.

It was me who had been turning off the cameras, of course. They were ingenious but of simple design. Apparently it was the blue-furred one they call Beast, or Hank, who had made them. (Figures that they have codenames to match their abilities or appearance.) He was a scientist then, or a technological worker. Nice. Pretty good one too.

I had opted to watch him instead of the other one they call Cyclopes, or Scott. There was something about him. I had a feeling I had seen him before, possibly even met him! I had the same feeling for the others too, but it was just a little more intense when I saw Beast. I was looking down at him now, hidden high up in the leaves of a tree opposite him. It seemed the Professor person had been communicating with them telepathically. At least, I assumed as much as they certainly had no immediate way of knowing where to go.

_"__Why would you put a switch on the back of your wireless cameras? I mean really…why not a remote control? Or even a small push button? No, you had to make it soooo obvious."_

I rolled my eyes and was completely silent as I sneaked away. I figured I could go and check out that mansion, just to see exactly what it was I was up against.

It turned out the mansion had floors underground as well. I could feel strange vibrations and was able to deduce that. Deciding to take a risk, I swung onto the roof.

Bad idea.

My spider-sense started going haywire after a few seconds. I couldn't see any danger though. I heard it first and twisted around. A giant robotic claw was reaching for me. I tore it in half.

_"__That was easy… _Too _easy."_

I was right.

Four more claws appeared and started lunging towards me. I dodged them with ease.

_"__Agility, got to love it."_

I disposed of a further two before I felt a bit bored. _These _were the only defence this place had? I decided to see what it was they were defending. Immobilising the last two by jumping between them and causing them to tie themselves in a knot, I followed them back to their source. It was a tunnel leading underground at the back of the building. I pried open the metal covering, being careful not to leave too many abnormal marks, and ventured in.

_"__I'm probably going to seriously regret this!...Spider-sense, shut up!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Base

**Xavier's P.O.V**

I jolted when the alarm went off. Hank and Scott were only just making their way back. I went over to my computer panel in the wall and accessed the mansion's camera feed to see what the danger was, spying the remainder of the X-Men running to the lower floors from wherever they were. But the lower floor cameras had no visual feed.

_"__What is wrong with all the cameras today?"_

I contacted Jean, **_"Is there any visual?"_**

**_"_****_No Professor, but the cameras have been reduced to melted lumps of metal."_**

**_"_****_That explains why I cannot see anything on the lower floor video feed… Keep me updated."_**

**_"_****_Yes Professor."_**

I steepled my fingers and rested my forehead against them briefly. Looking at a spot above the door, I resented the fact that all I could do lately was wait.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__Damn alarm, almost made me pass out. At least I took care of the cameras down here. But those people are kind of catching up. Oh well, looks like I'm going for a run…across the ceiling...in a maze."_

This. Place. Was. A. Maze. Endless metal corridors and many doorways. I was too careless, and too stupidly curious!

(Flashback)

I had just come out of the round, windowless, metal room the tunnel had led to. Some kind of contraption had tried to force me into a metal straightjacket, so I shredded both the contraption and the "jacket". Exiting the room, I had to choose right or left. So I chose the less bleak metal hallway on the left, even though there wasn't any way to measure bleakness.

I could hear activity on the upper floors. Everyone was quite relaxed. That was good, there was less chance of me being detected.

I came across a strange-looking panel on the wall and had to stand on my hind legs like a human to get a good look at it.

_"__Whoa…unsteady. How long has it been since I stood up like this?"_

I regained my balance and hesitantly tapped the wall panel, only for it to open up into a computer screen right before my eyes. It was a touch screen too – this was a very high-tech place.

I can't actually see too well because of my six eyes, so I didn't see it asking for a password. I must have accidentally accessed a restricted file of some sort, because I did see a blurry box on the screen. My curiosity got the best of me again and I tapped a few buttons gently, so as not to break it with my claws.

That was when the alarm went off.

And, with my head splitting, I got out of there as fast as I could. The only thing was, I ran away from the tunnel room, and into a maze.

(End of Flashback)

Suddenly, lights started flashing above the many doorways.

_"__Something tells me that that isn't good."_

I dove through a doorway and landed on the floor, just as a metal door came sliding down. Then another, and suddenly I was standing in another round metal room with lots of doors. I heard the mutants catching up and had a sudden vague sense of deja-vu. A hazy image slipped in and out of my mind. I tried to grasp it, but failed.

_"__Damn memory!"_

They were getting closer.

_"__Pick a door. Any door!"_

I chose the fourth from the right – it was open and showing off a forest setting. Big mistake. As soon as I closed the door (by pulling a lever no less. Unbelievably obvious) and webbed it shut, my spider-sense went off the charts. I clutched my head in agony.

Then a giant robot man shot a laser at me.

I dodged and looked up. That's when the real fight began.

* * *

**Wolverine's P.O.V**

The cameras are completely melted, so we don't have any idea of what we're going up against. Beast and Cyclopes arrived just a couple of minutes ago. The Professor had notified them and they'd come racing back. There wasn't really a trace of our intruder anywhere except from the robotic arms that were tied up and destroyed, and the open access panel, but that was complete mumbo-jumbo to me. There were loads of files all jumbled into one another, and some weird formula was flashing constantly. Beast closed the program and the computer slid back into the wall. "What happens now? We have got no idea what's going on," Storm asked.

That was when I smelt it.

It was a slightly musky, forest-y scent and it was just like what I had smelt earlier today. "It's here," I said.

All talking ceased at my words. Then all chaos broke loose. Gambit and Scott were trying to get the girls to go back and they were having none of it and Hank was trying to get everyone to calm down. My somewhat heightened senses didn't like that at all. "Guys! Shut it! Let's just rush it as a team, it ain't gonna be able ta get away this time," I yelled gruffly. We all nodded as one, and, with me in the lead so I could track the scent, we ran after it.

_"__Dang this is difficult…left, left…right? Right…"_

It was quite hard to track, to say the least. But we were gaining on it. The trail stopped at the Danger Room. Silence was predominant for a single second.

_CRASH!_

"Not good, Ah left it on again," Gambit groaned.

"Deja-vu. What program is running?" asked Cyclopes.

"… Deadly Sentinels."

"AGAIN?!"

"Gee, sor-ee mate."

"It doesn't matter right now you two! That thing's in there and it could be killed!" Jubilee yelled with worry clear in her voice, snapping everyone out of their stupor. We raced to the Viewing Room and looked through the glass.

We couldn't believe what we saw.

The entire place was completely _trashed. _Robot parts were strewn everywhere, and as we watched, a whole Deadly Sentinel went flying past the viewing window, into an approaching troop of more Deadly Sentinels. They abruptly exploded. Then one standing sentinel suddenly went completely lax and fell backward with a small 'boom', a hole now in its chest.

_"__Just what is this thing?!"_

As more and more were completely decimated, we could only sometimes see a vague grey blur darting from place to place.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__Now _this _is a decent workout."_

Giant robots – big surprise! – they fell down hard.

_"__The saying 'the bigger they are the harder they fall' is true I guess."_

It had taken a little effort to throw that last one. I could hear the other mutants in the room behind the one-way window. They sounded begrudgingly impressed. Then everything vanished. The robots, the forest…everything. I was now in a slightly purple-tinted round metal room.

_"__Why is everything metal and round? I mean, really? And I've really got to get a new wardrobe now…this is wrecked. I've slowed down!"_

I quickly sped up again so nobody in there could get a clear look at me. My clothes were already frayed, faded and worn, but now they had several tears. I needed to get out of here. The door was locked – I had heard them lock it, so I spat acid on my webs and the lock and kicked it down. Before anyone in the adjoining room could realise what had happened, I bolted out of the room on all eights and made my way out of the compound through the same tunnel I had used to get in.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Gambit was the first to notice there wasn't any movement in the Danger Room anymore. He drew everyone's attention to it, then they noticed the door. "Dang, the doors melted too! How did that happen without us seein' it?" Gambit exclaimed.

**_"_****_Professor we have a problem," _**Jean elaborated, turning away from the loud discussion the others were having.

**_"… _****_It probably left, but have Logan, Marie, Jubilee and Scott check the lower floors just in case. Meanwhile, you, Ororo and Hank see if you can gain any information from the video footage before the cameras were destroyed."_**

**_"_****_Yes Professor."_**

"Wolverine, Rogue, Jubilee and Cyclopes – the Professor wants you to check the lower floors to make sure it's out of the mansion. Storm, Beast, we're to see if we can find anything on the video footage."

They split up into their designated teams and got to work.

* * *

(Half an hour later.)

The creature had indeed left the mansion. And Jean and the others had turned up something useful. They were waiting to show the others in the Professors study. "Hey guys, it's definitely gone," Wolverine said as he walked in.

"Yeah, no sign of it anywhere. It's vamoosed," agreed Gambit.

"Well we have something of great interest, a picture of what it is that we have been encountering. We have not however, had a good chance to look at it yet," Beast announced without bravado.

"Well show us it already," said Wolverine, becoming impatient.

"Very well," he replied, opening up a file on the computer panel and displaying the picture as a hologram in the centre of the room.

And, for a second time in under an hour, the X-Men team were stunned at what they saw.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

They had a picture.

A _picture!_

_"__Damn it all! How did they get it?! How was I so careless?! Why did I even… Argh!"_

I paced restlessly in my cave. A growl tore its way free from my throat. I was listening in on their conversation of course. I couldn't believe that they had a picture of me. Although they were saying it was blurry and there weren't any distinct shapes, they could still see that I had at least a couple of extra limbs and was wearing some kind of clothing. Their other suggestion was just ridiculous.

_"__They must have somehow got it when I stopped to kick down that door… I guess it wouldn't hurt to let them actually see me now…Wait, what? Where the heck did _that _come from? Yeah, they are mutants like me, but to them I'm still an 'it'. Something to get rid of. And I'm still a monster that can't even communicate to tell them – or ask them – anything. They would hate me on sight just like everyone else. I don't have _just _a couple of extra limbs…"_

Shaking these traitorous thoughts out of my head, I sighed and lay down, eventually drifting off into an uncomfortable doze.

I stayed in that position for the next four hours despite my pent up energy, even after I virtually dragged myself back to reality. I only got up to get a quick drink, then "lock" myself into the lower chambers of my cave because it was a full moon tonight. Useful way of keeping track of time.

Even when I was fighting the transformation, I still couldn't help but think about how lucky they didn't know they were…

…

To have a family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Letting Them See

(Three days later.)

**Jubilee's P.O.V**

The discussion about that creature had led far into the night. It was some sort of gigantic insect, and (as far as we could see) it either had some really strange natural colouring or was wearing clothes. That had led to the thought that it might be intelligent and possess a free will, or it could possibly be an awful experiment that escaped from some estranged scientist's lab, or it was a member of a new species.

The first idea was quickly shot down by Wolverine, who insisted that if it was intelligent in any way, then it wouldn't have broken into the mansion and melted all of our equipment. The second idea followed soon after, because neither the Professor nor Jean had sensed anything unusual – nothing at all in fact – and there hadn't been any odd news reports.

That had only left the third option.

It didn't need to be said that we all didn't believe that. But if it wasn't _that _then it had to be something else.

And we had no idea what.

_"__No use thinking about this…"_

I sighed. Then I decided to break the rules. I snuck past the living room, where Scott and Jean were watching a movie together, and quietly opened and closed the front door after I had slipped out. I quickly made my way to the tree line and vanished into the woodland. I needed time to process things, and maybe come up with my own explanation for this strange creature. Just at the thought of it I shuddered involuntarily.

_"__A giant insect… Creepy."_

I slowly made my way down the cliff path to the river. A large rock there was almost like a landmark for me. I liked to come here sometimes to clear my head. I sat down with my back against a tree by the water's edge and stayed there for a good ten minutes.

_"__Giant insect-like thing running loose in the grounds, crazy theories that make no sense, overall confusion and worry and stress. It's not very good situation, especially since it's so close to home."_

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck bristled. I slowly sat up straight and glanced around. "Who's there?" I inquired aloud. Then I felt a bit stupid immediately afterwards. "You're getting way too paranoid, Jube," I muttered to myself.

_"__So how come I feel like I'm being watched?"_

I glanced around once more. That's when I heard a soft sigh from above me. My head jerked up. I saw a set of three claws and three pairs of red eyes. A gasp escaped me.

It was…there are no words to describe it. The eyes were wary and guarded. I didn't feel like I had to look at them though, so I wasn't being hypnotised this time. If I even was before, we still don't know.

_"__Why the change…?"_

It didn't matter. I could finally get a good look at it, even though it was under the dappled shade of the leaves.

Its clothes could have once been shades of red and blue with a strange and barely-noticeable greying design over the red parts (it could have been over the blue parts too, possibly – I couldn't see it clearly enough) and an oddly shaped dark dot at the centre of its chest. It also had eight legs, though the top six were different from the bottom two. The feet had three claws and seemed to be more palm-shaped than anything. The bottom two feet were more slender and thin and only had two claws. It had grey fur and had two scythe-like things by its mouth.

Oddly enough, I didn't feel afraid. My heart was beating faster and harder, and I was frozen in place, but I wasn't afraid. A sudden huff jolted my attention back to its face. It blinked, then vanished, leaping away.

I stayed there, frozen in the same position, for a few moments. Then I shakily stood up and, slowly and stiffly, made my way back to the mansion on autopilot.

* * *

(Five minutes earlier.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I heard her coming down to the river, and heard her sitting by the water's edge. She barely moved a muscle. I snuck out of my cave and climbed into the tree she was resting against.

She looked as if she was locked in thought, although she must have sensed me watching her, because she sat up straight and asked aloud if anyone was there. Then she told herself that she was getting paranoid.

_"__A picture of me is enough to for them to start being stressed out and begin talking to themselves. Why do I cause nothing but trouble everywhere I go? Why am I so…so…what? Great, I can't even describe myself. Apart from being a monster."_

I sighed softly at these thoughts. That was enough to get her to look up. She let out a gasp. At first it didn't register that we were looking at each other, but when it did, my instincts practically screamed at me to get away.

I held firm.

They already saw me in a picture, what was the harm in seeing me in person? Answer: plenty. But I was too damned curious for my own good. Her heart rate picked up, but she didn't move, or scream, she simply sat there. As I saw her looking at me in detail, I was suddenly self-conscious.

I had acquired an improved wardrobe believe it or not. I had snuck into my old room in Aunt May's house when she was out and had used her sowing machine to patch up the most worn and torn patches on my clothing. I had also used a thin layer of my structural webbing, so that if I had another growth spurt, my clothes would still feel comfortable. The only reason I didn't bother with this set was because for the next two nights I would be going mental. I huffed slightly in irritation at this, and that was enough to draw her attention back to my face. I _wanted_ to run away then.

So I did.

But not towards my cave. No, this time I headed back to the city, for a little memory searching and whatever amount of comfort I could get. One thought kept repeating itself in my head the whole time.

_"__I let her see me… Why?"_

* * *

**Beast's P.O.V**

When I saw Jubilee come through the front door _alone_ I knew something was wrong. She had a strangely blank expression on her face. "Jubilee, what's the matter? Why were you out alone?" I asked, concerned. My questioning seemed to startle her back to reality. She suddenly became somewhat frantic and clutched at my arm. "Beast! Beast, I saw it! It didn't hypnotise me, it was like it _let_ me look at it! I _saw _it Beast!"

Her outburst drew Jean and Scott from the living room. Jean went over to Jubilee and took her shoulders. "Jubilee, what's wrong? What did you see? Can you show me?" she asked gently.

Jubilee nodded and closed her eyes. Jean closed hers too. Scott and I waited impatiently for her to finish watching Jubilee's memories. After what felt like hours, but was really only less than two minutes, Jean let out a light gasp and opened her eyes.

"We need to tell the Professor."

* * *

(Twenty minutes later.)

_"__This is the first real, proper look we have had at this creature…but what Jubilee saw looks different from the picture. Why the sudden change in behaviour? This is quite bewildering."_

I wearily rubbed at my eyes. A debate had brewed as soon as the rest of our team saw the image of that creature. "We gotta go after it! Ah'm tellin' ya, we were just lucky it didn' hurt Jubilee!"

That was Logan. The trouble was, most of the others were agreeing with him. The only people who weren't were Jubilee (who was oddly silent), myself and the Professor. Me, because I was conflicted on the matter, the Professor, because he was most likely thinking, and Jubilee, most likely because she was in a state of shock. Suddenly, silence reigned. I glanced up. Everyone was looking at the Professor.

"Professor?" urged Rogue. "What're we gonna do?"

_"__I am wondering that myself."_

The Professor finally glanced up. "I think the best option for everyone right now would be for us to capture it."

"Alright, let's go get ready," said Gambit, jerking a thumb towards the door.

"Fine! Let's go!" Jubilee piped up. We all shared looks.

"Listen up suga, you've seen this thing quite a bit and –" started Rogue.

"Exactly!" she interrupted. "I've seen this thing more than anyone! The only reason we know about this thing, or what it even _looks_ like, is _because_ I saw it. I can _help, _I_ want _to help!"

"It's all right Jubilee, no need to become distressed, you will help," the Professor interceded calmly with a stern look to the rest of us.

We all nodded and headed to the lower floors to begin working on some traps and a strategy.

_"__Hmm…I'll hazard a guess that we would have needed to do this anyway…but why do I feel so…uncomfortable? No, I'm just over thinking things again, I _am _a scientist after all."_

* * *

(Two days later.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I had visited the city again, Aunt May and MJ haven't improved much, from what I can see with my poor vision.

_"__I am such a monster. Both physically and mentally…a monster."_

It turned out that the Uaman sap suppressed my mutation pains for six days, fourteen hours, exactly. That was good, all things considered. I sighed and stood from where I was laying on the roof of the house opposite from my Aunt May's.

It took me roughly ten minutes to get back, seeing as I took the leisurely route. And by leisurely, I mean visiting the park where my Uncle Ben taught me how to fish. When I arrived, I could instinctively tell something was wrong. The other mutants were spread throughout the grounds – not even in pairs.

_"__Curse my curiosity."_

I simply _had_ to investigate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Traps

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

The X-Men's plan was, quite simply, spot the creature and herd it into a trap. They had a few camouflaged mesh cages and hidden nets. The only thing they had to do, was _find_ it. And it was beginning to get frustrating – for Wolverine at least. Every member of the team had GPS' and tracking chips so they knew where everyone else was, and Jean maintained contact with everyone using her ability. **_"Update everyone."_**

**_"_****_Ah _****still****_ don't see or smell a thing, Wolverine out."_**

**_"_****_Nothing near the entrance, Storm out."_**

**_"_****_Nada up here on the mountain honey, Rogue out."_**

**_"_****_No sightings yet, Beast out."_**

**_"_****_Nothin' by the sea cliff either, Gambit out."_**

**_"_****_It's not appeared at the river, Jubilee out."_**

**_"_****_Can't see anything unusual, Cyclopes out."_**

**_"_****_Right, I can't see anything either. Remember to contact me if you notice anything."_**

They went back to searching. After five minutes Gambit contacted the group, **_"Guys, I think I got somethin'."_**

**_"_****_What is it Gambit?" _**Jean answered.

**_"_****_You guys gotta see for yourself. There are some marks around here."_**

**_"_****_Affirmative, everyone go to Gambit's location."_**

A short while later, everyone had gathered and Gambit pointed to what he had found. "Looks like it can climb or something after all."

There were gouges on nearby tree trunks, some shallow, some deeper. Beast and Wolverine walked closer to one of the examples, both having had close experiences with nature. "The diameter of these marks could match the general size and proportions we assume this creature has," Beast murmured thoughtfully.

"Not like anything else could a' made 'em anyway," Wolverine grumbled.

Suddenly, a low growl sounded from his left. He jumped back and the X-Men grouped closer together. Two red eyes appeared in the bushes and they moved ever-so-slightly from side to side constantly. All the males saw were two red eyes. But the females saw two glowing, orange-tinted, _entrancing_, red eyes. They let their postures slacken and took a few small steps forward. Cyclopes noticed Jean doing this, and latched onto her arm. "Jean, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer and he noticed that her gaze was locked on the red eyes in the bushes. "Guys! It's hypnotising them!"

His initial question had attracted the other mens' attention, allowing Storm, Rogue and Jubilee to get further away. Beast quickly got Jubilee, Gambit grabbed Rogue's sleeve and Wolverine tried to get Storm. Key word: _tried_. She was hovering about four feet above their heads. "Storm! Come down! It's hypnotising yeh!" Wolverine called out.

Instead of acting as requested, she flew forward. The red eyes suddenly disappeared, backing away into the shrubbery. Storm followed. The remaining girls quickly shook themselves out of their trances, and, after a hurried and worried explanation, the X-Men took off running after Storm and the creature.

All of this had somehow managed to take less than five minutes.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I didn't want to have to do this – the growl or my form of hypnotism. But I had to, because they were getting too close to my cave.

They were searching for me and setting traps, that much was clear. Like I was some dangerous animal. In many concepts, I was, and even worse still…but it's not like I was going to attack randomly or just act like a fool and go along with their obvious plan!

_"__Come on, faster. I have to take your team mates further away."_

She responded to my wishes and flew faster, keeping up with me. I had trouble keeping our gazes locked because of all the tree branches and movement. I also had to avoid all of their utterly ridiculous traps. I believe her name is Storm, and her mutant ability is having power over the weather. Evidently, she uses the wind to fly.

I succeeded in getting her to the cliff by the sea. Once there, I released my hold over her and climbed the nearest tree, watching her land safely and look around. Then her team literally burst out of the tree line. The one in the lead was called 'Logan' or 'Wolverine' from what I could tell. He had _claws_ coming out of his hands. Long, metal claws. My spider-sense went crazy when I saw them, so it was obvious I had to steer well clear. I was curious as to how they were _metal _though, so I listened closer. Metallic clicking when he moved was my answer.

_"__Metal joints?"_

I never thought that could have happened in a mutation. Whatever _had_ happened to cause bone to turn to metal must have been painful. I winced. In a way, I could relate. Still, he was one person I had to be extra cautious of. That metal was dangerous to me.

They all surrounded the one called Storm and asked her if she was okay, which of course she was – my hypnotism trick doesn't leave any lasting side effects… I think _and _hope. I could easily hear their chatter from here, in fact, I actually had to manipulate my ear muscles to quieten it down.

_"__Is…is claw-guy…_sniffing_? He is…but why? Oh…_that's_ why."_

He had turned in my direction. Apparently he could pick up scents very well.

_"__Accursed bloodhound. Crikey!"_

He had asked the one called 'Cyclopes', or 'Scott', to "fire" at the tree I was in and a blazing red beam had shot from his _eyes_. That explained the codename. I leapt for the next branch up, but his beam streaked up the tree and destroyed all of the branches, including the one I had just landed on. I was lucky that it didn't hit me.

Then I started to fall.

_"__Argh! All of them are going to see me! … Nothing I can do about that now though."_

I still couldn't suppress the apprehension I felt when I realised people had seen, or were going to see, the monstrosity I had become. I doubt I ever would.

Back in the current situation, I turned my body so I was facing the ground and landed on all eights, raising my head and opening all of my eyes this time. They stood as if they were made of stone. I was somewhat hurt by this, but mostly annoyed – they could at least _try_ to have some subtlety regarding their opinions of my appearance! I took a step back.

That was all the one called 'Wolverine' needed to attack. The others followed.

_"__I can't hurt them! I can't fight them!"_

I turned and ran for the trees, but the one called 'Rogue' flew in front of me.

I veered left, but the blue-furred one was there to block me. Again and again I was blocked by members of the team. So I went over their heads, literally, by jumping over the one called 'Gambit' and leaping into a nearby tree. As soon as I landed though, the branch snapped. Cyclopes' beam had hit it at the exact same time I landed for a _second_ time.

_"__Unbelievable."_

A growl gave voice to my surprise and I was unable to turn the fall to my advantage this time. I landed on my stomach, winded. The next thing I know, my spider-sense goes completely haywire and I feel a considerable weight on my back.

* * *

**Beast's P.O.V**

_"__What is he doing?!"_

"Logan, what are you _doing_?!" Jean voiced my thoughts. I could not believe that Wolverine had jumped onto the back of the creature when it was stunned from the fall. "Hey Wolverine, ya know this ain't no rodeo, don't cha?!" added Rogue.

The creature seemed to freeze for a moment, then it went completely berserk, slamming against the cliff face and against trees. Though it made no sound apart from growls and harsh panting.

_"__It's probably not used to contact. It's panicking – we need to get Logan off of it, and fast."_

The only problems with that was that Logan was now holding on for dear life and it was impossible to catch it. We were in shambles, running (or in Rogue and Storm's cases, flying) after it as best we could. Then it did something completely unexpected.

It stood up. On its hind legs. Like a man.

_"__How…?"_

* * *

(Very shortly earlier.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__Nothing's working! GAH! Get off of me, you metal maniac!"_

There was nothing for it, I was just hurting myself slamming into things when I was on all eights; I would have to stand up.

So I did.

I swayed a little, then started running and slamming my back into various trees and the cliff face, turning at the last second. I heard 'Wolverine' give a few pained grunts and felt bad for hurting him, but he was dangerous to me and he. Was. On. My. _Back_. Even then it _still_ wasn't working, so I ran _up _the cliff instead. Though I gave the impression that I was using my claws to climb – I didn't want them knowing _too_ much about me.

* * *

**Cyclopes' P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. The creature was now climbing up the face of the cliff. Rapidly. "Logan! You have to get off of that thing, NOW!" I yelled. He didn't even answer, instead, I saw him raise his right arm and strike down.

The next thing I registered, was that they were falling.

Storm swooped in and caught Logan, but the creature hit the ground _hard_. The solid 'thud' resounded.

Then it rolled over, coughed, shook its head and got up.

_"__It's almost like it didn't just fall from fifteen feet! What _is_ that?!"_

Wolverine and Storm had landed and we all regrouped around them. "A'right let me at it!" Wolverine's temper was fired up. He tried to lunge at the creature, but Beast and I held him back. It wasn't exactly wise for him to attack right now. He let out a frustrated growl.

The creature bolted.

"Oh no you don't!" With a surge of adrenalin-fueled strength, he pulled out of our hold and took off after it. I stumbled back, but Jean steadied me before I could fall. I gasped out a thanks, then we all ran after Logan.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

That 'Wolverine' guy was following my scent. I was running towards the sea cliff again. I honestly don't know why – I was just looking to get away. I skidded to a halt at the cliff's edge. The ground here was unstable – there was too much loose soil and rock, I could sense it.

It turned out that the metal in that guy's skeleton drained my energy levels drastically. All he had to do was touch me with it! Speaking of whom…

"Gotcha now," he snarled. He was posed in a fighting stance behind me. I turned to face him and growled back. Then the rest of his team showed up. "Logan, stop! You've cornered it, it feels threatened. It might attack you if you do not leave it alone!" the one named Beast warned.

_"__Attack? Only if you do first."_

I growled and stood up again, taking a few steps forward and narrowing my eyes, trying to make him back off. If anything, this only served to make him madder. He snarled and lunged forward.

That's when a lightning bolt struck the ground between us.

We both jumped back. Then the earth beneath us began to shake and started falling into the sea. Wolverine ran back to his team, but I had nowhere to go. I fell with the earth.

_"__They did manage to trap me in a way. Dammit! This is not my day! I hate salt water!"_

I was lucky I learned how to swim with this body.

But I couldn't avoid the small boulder that hit the crook of my right leg as I plunged underwater. Pain shot up my leg as it dragged me down with it to the watery depths.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fighting Fear

(3 minutes later.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I was running out of air, only had about thirty seconds left if I was lucky. I struggled futilely, trying to get my leg out of the miniature underwater landslide. Something was either broken, or at the very least fractured, because the pain was unbelievable. Every small movement caused agony to flare in my limb.

_"__I can't get out!"_

I only had one option left if I wanted to leave this situation alive: I would have to use my aura.

_"__Do I have enough energy left?"_

Only one way to find out. With my last seconds of air fading fast, I set my aura loose. The rocks blasted apart, and I kicked for the surface. The energy blast had really drained me, and I kicked sluggishly. Though that may have been because I just ran out of air.

A sense of calm came over me despite my burning lungs. It scared me, and I panicked.

My vision was turning black, saltwater flooding my throat. I gave one last ditch effort to make it to fresh air. Reaching for my aura once again, violently pushing my arms down and kicking with my legs, I surged to the surface. My head breached the waves and I emptied my lungs and inhaled sharply, only to have a semi-large wave slam me into the rocks. My breath whooshed out of my lungs and I was washed underwater again. This time, I came up within a few seconds and tried to clutch the rock I was slammed into. I didn't have time to get a good grip because yet another wave dragged me underwater again. I was beginning to get light-headed from oxygen deprivation. As I paddled for the surface once more and attempted to swim to shore, one last wave decided to pick on me.

It carried me towards the rocky outcrop, the boulder I had previously been slammed into one of its members. I couldn't see where I was headed, but my spider-sense warned me that the water was planning to impale me. Using the current to my advantage, I twisted with it and managed to avoid the dangerous pointed pillar, its base almost crushing my ribs instead. Again, I lost my breath but managed to stick to the rock this time and unsteadily jumped to the sandy base of the cliff. There, I coughed up seawater and lay gasping trying to get my breath back, soon falling unconscious.

* * *

(Half an hour later.)

**Wolverine's P.O.V**

That thing had fell into the sea just over half an hour ago, after Storm had separated me and it. And it hadn't surfaced. We had all headed back to the mansion and were now sitting in the living room in silence.

_"__I hate awkward silences. We don' even know if it died!"_

"Hey, listen up," I said. "It could a' jus' swum away! No need ta mope over it!"

"Under a landslide?! Be realistic Wolverine!" Jubilee said, exasperated. I was just about to answer back, when the Professor interrupted.

**_"_****_X-Men, the security camera covering the Blackbird's cliff exit has caught sight of the creature. It appears to be unconscious on the beach. Investigate."_**

There was a short silence, then everyone burst into action. We all ran out of the front door, not even bothering to suit up, and didn't stop running until we had arrived at the cliff path leading down to the beach. It was lucky we trained to increase our stamina.

_"__Geez, I really got to work out more."_

I was leaning forward and had my hands on my knees, panting. Jubilee, Jean and Cyclopes were slumped on the ground, trying to get their breath back. Only Storm and Rogue (who flew) and Beast (whose breathing was slightly laboured) were able to stand properly. I recovered and peered over the edge of the cliff. "It ain't moving," I grunted. Everyone else came and peered over too.

Then it moved. Of course it had to spite me in some way.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I regained consciousness slowly, to the sound of voices from…high up?

_"__What happened?"_

I remembered it all in a rush.

_"__I almost drowned…I almost _DROWNED_!"_

I could hear the sea very close to my right and scrambled away from it as quick as I could. Then I heard the voices stop, and the sound of footsteps reached me. They were coming down. I hurriedly scratched the salt out of the fur surrounding my eyes and attempted to get up when unbelievable pain flared in my thigh. I gasped harshly, stunned at the overwhelming sensation.

Then I felt vibrations radiate from roughly twenty feet away.

_"__They are _way _too close for comfort."_

Gritting my grinding teeth, I forced myself to stand up and run towards the cliff. The team of mutants started to run too. I simply ran faster, leaped onto the cliff face and started to run up it. Once I had reached the top, I glanced back down. Through the haze of pain, I saw that they had stopped and were staring at me, some with their mouths open. I mentally growled at myself.

_"__I've got to stop being so careless in showing them what I can do! On the bright side, they may just think I'm an excellent climber…"_

I tore my gaze away without much difficulty and made my way back to my cave, trying to not pass out from the agonizing pain radiating from my leg. Once there, I basically collapsed. I was so _tired_. My aches and pains could wait until tomorrow, I actually needed some sleep this time. So thinking, I let myself fall into a slightly deeper sleep than usual.

* * *

(Three days later.)

**Xavier's P.O.V**

I was in my study, watching the footage from Hank's surveillance cameras. For reasons unknown, even to myself, I was quite worried.

_"__I just wish I knew why…"_

The X-Men had debriefed me as soon as they got back. Apparently that mysterious creature had fell into the ocean, collapsed on the beach, then ran away, climbing up the cliff, possibly with an injury. Neither Hank nor Jean couldn't tell.

_"__Could it be…? Am I worried for that creature's wellbeing?"_

I shook my head – that was preposterous. Why should I feel concern for a creature that could harm my team? And why do I still feel as if I know it? Or it knows me?

I shook my head again – it made no sense. The team had searched for it, to no avail. It seemed to have disappeared once again. I looked out the window, and when I looked back, I saw it. A surveillance camera had spotted the creature. It was drinking from the river. **_"Beast, it's appeared at the lower section of the river. Can you – _****just ****_you – head down there?"_**

**_"_****_Of course Professor, but may I ask why?" _**he acquiesced curiously.

**_"_****_I would like you to approach it cautiously and talk to it. I am curious to see exactly how it reacts to contact myself, but at the first sign of danger, get out of there. Understand?"_**

**_"_****_Loud and clear."_**

**_"_****_Good, I will maintain contact with you at all times."_**

I turned back to my screen to watch. The creature now seemed to be lying stiffly in the water. Then I saw Hank swing by on the tree branches on another screen. It would not take him long to reach his destination.

* * *

**Beast's P.O.V**

I was actually quite glad that the Professor had asked me to investigate by myself. Some of my thoughts had been nagging at me. What if it could understand, communicate? What if it was a sentient being? Well, I was about to find out.

I landed by the riverbank about half a kilometre away and slowly approached the location of the creature. I did not want to startle it, and was being as quiet as possible. Somehow it must have sensed me coming, because the professor contacted me and asked, **_"Beast, it's staring intently at the bushes. Are you nearby?"_**

**_"_****_Yes Professor, but I have been as quiet as possible. How could it have heard me?"_**

**_"_****_I do not know, but it has not left yet, you still have a chance."_**

**_"_****_Understood."_**

How confusingly curious, but nonetheless, I walked normally now – it didn't really matter anymore. When I exited the cover of the trees, I was met with a hardened gaze. "It's alright, my friend. I am not here to harm you."

I held my hands up in a placating gesture. Instead of calming, the creature backed away, though it held its right hind leg off the ground.

_"__So, it must have received some damage when it fell into the ocean."_

I must have been staring at it, for a low growl met my ears. "No no – don't leave. I meant no disrespect. I just wished to speak with you."

**_"_****_Hank, I do not think it fully understands what you are trying to do, be careful. Back off a little."_**

I did as the Professor suggested, but the creature backed off too and started fidgeting, looking at the forest in the direction of the mansion. This wasn't going to plan. I was just about to try a different tactic, when; **_"Hank, Logan is almost at your location, he seems to be following your scent."_**

**_"_****_That would explain the creature's behaviour. It might be able to sense him, or smell him."_**

**_"_****_True," _**he was disappointed.**_ "This is not how I hoped this would go. We haven't made any progress whatsoever… Make your way back. If Logan finds you with that creature, the situation could become violent."_**

Just then, a thunderous, nervous growl met my ears. The creature was backing away into the bushes. It looked at me one last time, then disappeared.

I met Logan five minutes later, and we walked back to the mansion together.

* * *

(1 day later.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I hadn't left my cave since that encounter. I doubt I could anyway.

I had slept for far too long. My leg had swollen and it obviously had some serious damage. I was too exhausted for my body to heal itself at an accelerated rate, and I had so many conflicting feelings fighting for dominance inside of me. Anger, fear, general confusion and…longing?

_"__No!"_

I violently shook my head.

_"__I will never belong anywhere – I'm a _monster_. So what if he tried to talk to me? I _can't _allow myself to feel close to them… Even if they do know something about my past. And I'm sure they do! I feel too strong a connection between us for it to be anything else…_

_…_

_I want to know more about myself."_

I let out a guttural groan. All I wanted was to know more. I shook my head again, and, forcing myself to my feet, limped out of my cave and to the first waterfall. I needed to bathe. The only problem was that I was terrified of water. Or, to be more specific, saltwater, but I was still partially afraid of any form. After literally being on the verge of drowning, it was understandable right?

I was working to limit it down to _just_ saltwater first, then eradicate my fear of that too. Hopefully.

I still get flashbacks and panic attacks when I see the sea.

_"__Come to think of it, that would make it twice I've woken up next to the ocean after a difficult situation…"_

I removed my top – thoroughly wrecked and nearly in tatters now – and placed it, roughly folded, next to a tree. Then I waded out into the river until I was just under the waterfall, careful to keep my injured leg out of the way. I stiffened for a moment, then allowed myself to relax. Well, as much as I was able to under a waterfall.

_"__This is _not_ going to hurt me. I am not afraid. It's just water. Nothing _to _be afraid of."_

I took a deep breath.

_"__And it's working..."_

I let out a sigh of relief. Stage one of my plan complete.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Painful Encounter

(2 days later.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

My leg had stabilised, if you could call it that. Still swollen, still painful, still unable to use it, but not getting any worse. Such a miniscule bonus, but I would take it.

Night was beginning to fall. I had just climbed up the cliff. My destination: the mansion. I was too curious for my own good. This time I also had another reason – I needed to know more about the people who had put me in this situation. I had heard them talking – the other mutants. Talking about all sorts of things – what to have for dinner, me, what movie they wanted to watch, when the next delivery of food or whatnot would come, how their studies or work was coming along, etc, etc. They sounded like a family.

I could see the mansion now. Crouching as low to the ground as I could, I listened. The open window was a great help.

They were in their Professor's study, having a meeting. About me. Again.

_"__I wish I could leave and stop causing them trouble, but that's not going to happen. Everything important to me is here. Everything I _need_ is here. Plus, I'm injured no thanks to them…"_

I hid in the bushes outside the partially open study window. The wind was blowing against me, so that 'Wolverine' guy wouldn't be able to smell me. Good.

_"__Now, what are you saying?"_

"Ah'm tellin' ya Beast, I could smell that thing's scent around that area. True, it's hard ta pick up, but Ah could tell! Ya shouldn't a' went out there alone!" (Wolverine/Logan.)

"I understand Logan, but I cannot just take anyone away from their tasks for such a little errand." (Beast/Hank.)

"Grrr, Beast –!"

"Enough, I will not have my team squabbling over this." (Professor.)

"Agreed, this time could be better spent elsewhere." (Storm/Ororo.)

An angry huff. A pause.

"So, what _are_ we going to do?" (Jubilee.)

"Well we could –" (Jean.)

Then, something _quite_ unfortunate happened.

The wind changed direction.

I sensed claw-boy stiffen. I froze too, out of instinct, even though my spider-sense was telling me to "_get out of there!_" There was the sound of running feet, then splintering glass. He had jumped out of the window!

_"__Idiot! Why do you have_ _to cause trouble?"_

I cursed internally. A chorus of shouts sounded, then everybody made their way out of the mansion the fastest way available to them, minus the Professor. The ones called Storm and Rogue flew out of the window Wolverine had just jumped through, Beast followed, miraculously avoiding most of the large splinters of glass, while everyone else made their way to and out of the front door. This took less than forty seconds. And that less-than-forty-seconds time span, was enough time for Wolverine to start chasing me. I ran as best as I could, my speed cut down due to my injury, back towards the cliff.

The one they called Rogue landed in front of me. I turned left, having seen a rope bridge stretching across the river there, near the cliff. I ran just a little faster, outrunning the flying people. Then my spider-sense alerted me to danger.

_"__What is it?"_

I listened closely to my surroundings, almost at the bridge.

_"__Creaking? Kind of… Rope…? The bridge!"_

The rope holding the bridge together was going to snap. My eyes narrowed.

_"__I'll have to be quick."_

So I was. I bolted across and skidded to a stop in the bushes and shrubs just beyond it. The rope was frayed almost entirely through at one point. The rest of the team rushed out of the tree line and the two flying people landed beside them.

"It ran this way," said the one with the red and white hair, jerking a thumb over her shoulder.

"It must've ran across the bridge then," answered the one called Gambit.

"Then let's go!" The young girl in the yellow coat – Jubilee – ran halfway across the bridge as she said this.

I leapt out of the bushes, trying to get her to go back.

"Jubilee stop!" The blue-furred one named Hank yelled, running after her and grabbing her arm. I growled and fidgeted.

_"__They're oblivious! They should be running from me. Get off the bridge!"_

A lightning bolt struck the ground directly in front of me, and I immediately jumped back. Electricity was one of my larger weaknesses. I despised it. Beast and Jubilee walked forward a few more steps. Beast had let go of Jubilee's arm. I hadn't even noticed.

_"__I can't help and I can't let them get too close. GAH! … I hate myself _and_ my instincts."_

I ran.

"Hey, wait!" Jubilee called out.

I got about fifty metres away before I heard her lurch forward a step, and the rope holding the bridge together snapped and their footing was lost from under them as the wood swung to be very near vertical. Time seemed to freeze, then they fell.

* * *

She screamed.

I darted out of the trees just as the current swept them over the edge of the cliff. The two flying women dove after them, but I could tell that they weren't going to reach them in time.

_"__No!"_

I couldn't let them get hurt. I still felt a connection to them…and they were innocent – the girl, anyway. I glanced quickly at the remainder of the group. They weren't looking in my direction, so I reached for my aura, and plunged off of the cliff.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

The X-Men watched on in horror as their comrades plummeted down the side of the cliff face. They watched on helplessly as Storm and Rogue couldn't catch up to them. Then an orange blur almost knocked them both out of the sky.

Somehow, it caught up with Beast and Jubilee, and enveloped them in its hold. Hope (laced with worry) soared in the X-Men's hearts. Then it soon turned to horror again, when the orange force seemed to struggle to right itself, then plummet. At the last second before impact, it veered upwards in a curve, but its momentum was too great, and it ploughed through the earth.

Then its glow vanished.

**_"_****_Storm, Rogue, get down there!" _**Jean ordered, frantic.

They snapped out of their stupor and complied as the rest of the X-Men made their way down the cliff path. But to get to it, they had to go across the sturdier brick bridge further upstream.

* * *

(1 minute earlier.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I "ran" towards them, breezing past the two flying people. I could hear everyone's elevated heart rates. None was louder than my own.

I grabbed the girl and pulled her close to my chest, then did the same for the male. Because of this, I couldn't right myself. I kicked and scrabbled with my free bottom set of arms and stayed in mid-air for a moment, then I went into a free-fall.

_"__I am NOT going to be squashed like the arachnid I represent! And I am NOT going to let them get hurt!"_

I made one last attempt at walking away from this fall with minimal injuries, managing to veer upwards in a slight curve. I turned so my back was facing the earth just as we hit the ground.

_"__I…can't keep this up!"_

I was straining myself too much. My aura gave out.

_"__As useful as it is, I know I didn't always have it…"_

The idle thought was forgotten as my top set of shoulder blades slammed hard into the dirt and the jarring impact made my hold on Beast and Jubilee slacken. Twisting slightly to the side so that they would roll and not sustain too many injuries, I let them go and tried to slow myself down. Instead of slowing down, I rolled too. Smashing in to a few trees along the way.

I eventually came to an abrupt halt when I slammed into the large rock by the river. I lay breathing frantically, shivering uncontrollably from the immense toll that escapade had took on me. My leg was in agony. Almost unbearable, but I had to bear it. I forced myself to my remaining seven usable limbs, blinking away the darkness, and went to look for the two mutants I had just saved. In a daze, I tore off a small portion of Black Willow bark, halved it, and washed it in the river. Then I cut it in half and picked two small apples.

I stumbled slowly to the area where I left those two. They were still unconscious, but I could hear their friends looking for them, so I put the bark and apples down in front of them – making sure it appeared they had been sloppily placed, which wasn't difficult at all in my condition – and hauled myself up a nearby tree. They woke up roughly two minutes later.

"Ugh, what happened?" Jubilee muttered.

"I do not know, all I can remember is falling, an orange light, then colliding with something hard," Beast replied, rubbing his head. "That would explain the sore heads."

Then he noticed the things I had left.

"Here Jubilee," he said picking them up and handing her her share, "eat the bark first, then the apple."

"Why? What is it?" she asked, already obliging.

"It's Black Willow bark, helps with headaches and pain – we could use that right now," he tapped his head softly. "The apple is to get rid of the taste I presume."

She hummed then started eating. He joined in. They finished two minutes later. "Where are the others? And who left those things? Do you think it was whoever made that orange light?" she asked.

"The rest of the team will be looking for us and…that did not occur to me, it may be." Now, as he began to regain his senses, Beast looked around with a wary curiosity.

_"__Yes…no, yes?"_

I huffed. What was life without a little risk? Besides, I wanted – no, _needed_ – to get a reading on them. Will they pose a constant threat? Could we possibly live in _some_ kind of peace? Did the roots and apples even help them? Were they feeling better? Or could –

_"__NO!"_

I shook my head, and, before I could think about it any further, I jumped from the tree and landed several metres in front of them. Time seemed to freeze for a second time that night.

Then the girl let out a small shriek and scooted closer to blue-boy. I didn't move a muscle, even when they both scrambled to their feet and loomed over me. "Easy, Jubilee. Stay still, but if you move at all, move slowly," Beast whispered.

Me and blue-boy locked gazes. I kept my expression guarded, distant. Then Wolverine landed between us.

* * *

(10 minutes earlier, with the X-Men.)

**Wolverine's P.O.V**

"Anybody any idea wha' tha' was?!" I shouted.

"None, mate!" Gambit replied. We were almost at the bottom of the cliff. Rogue and Storm met us there. "We can't see 'em – the branches are too thick!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Alright, X-Men split up!" Cyclopes ordered.

I immediately started searching for a scent. I found Beast's and Jubilee's, but I couldn't trace them – there was too much new earth, and something else I couldn't define was masking them too. **_"Logan, we're regrouping by the waterfall, meet us there."_**

**_"'_****_Kay, Jean."_**

I arrived to the sight of the rest of the team discussing what they had – or hadn't – found. All except one. Storm was late.

_"__Arigh' where is she?"_

Just then, she flew over the trees and hovered slightly above our heads. "I just saw Beast and Jubilee," she gasped. "That creature is with them!"

No words needed to be said, we started running with Storm leading us.

_"__We ain't goin' fast enough!"_

I growled lowly. Then I had an idea. "Rogue! Fly me to them, Storm, you guide us! We ain't gonna get there fast enough!"

I received some incredulous looks from the others, but they didn't protest, so Rogue swooped down and grabbed my hand. Next thing I know, I'm looking through tree branches from above trying to see my friends. "There!" I yelled, spotting them.

_"__They're defenceless! That creatures gonna attack 'em!"_

I slipped out of Rogue's grasp, and landed between the creature and Beast and Jubilee. "Grrrr… Back off if ya know what's good for ya!" I warned – not that it could understand me.

Instead of fleeing, it stood up on its hind legs again. Though it seemed to be in pain, and kept most of its weight off of its right leg. "Storm, hit it!" I hadn't even noticed that Scott and the others had arrived. They gathered around Beast and Jubilee. Then Storm's lightning bolt hit the monstrosity before me.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Spider-Man made no sound, just cringed and spasmed within the electricity field, finally jerking backwards, falling over in the process. He then proceeded to roll over and run (shakily), panting, away. Wolverine snarled and took off after him. And, once Beast and Jubilee had assured the remainder of the team that they were fine, the remaining X-Men followed.

The duo jumped over a fallen tree and arrived at a part of the cliff not far from Spider-Man's cave. Wolverine stalked forward, forcing Spider-Man to back into the cliff face. He lunged forwards, claws outstretched. Spider-Man barely managed to dodge by standing up, but Wolverine lunged again, and Spider-Man was unable to dodge his adamantium claws this time. They swiped diagonally across his chest, leaving three large, deep gashes in their wake. He crumpled to the ground.

Wolverine jumped backwards and looked around for his team. He could smell them getting closer. Spider-Man could hear them, and so, through both fear and rage (though mostly rage), he activated his aura again. The surge of power allowed him to get up and leap at Wolverine.

Wolverine was suddenly sent flying when a weight slammed into his side. He looked up to see the same orange force that had saved his comrades earlier, but he didn't think about anything but the fact that it – whatever it was – was attacking him. He struck out with his right hand's claws.

The last thing he remembered, was an excruciating pain in his hand.

All the X-Men heard his scream.

They arrived to an unconscious Wolverine on the ground, with the three claws on his right hand mangled and what looked like patches of melted earth.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I was literally walking like a spider-zombie, complete with limp and almost no vision thanks to the black spots dancing before my eyes, stumbling every third or fourth step, with a stinging throat thanks to me having to use my acid to get rid of my blood on the ground and an agonisingly painful leg and chest, plus raspy breathing.

I had to actually drag myself into the deep recesses of my cave, and use the wall to prop myself up as I pulled the boulder across the entrance, using my web mechanism.

_"__N-no, I can't sleep."_

But my body refused to listen to my wishes. The pain was unbelievable. I remember propping myself up with my arms on the floor of the cave, desperately trying to keep my eyes open, then nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Capture

(3 days later.)

**Beast's P.O.V**

It was unexplainable. Adamantium was indestructible. Yet Logan's claws had been bent and twisted like they were nothing but flimsy strips of magnesium. Speaking of whom; "Grrah! Ah'm telling' ya, they should'a healed by now! That orange light did somethin' ta 'em and I wanna find out what!" He was ranting about the whole incident again.

_"__He should really learn to keep that fiery temper in check."_

"Why would it save tha two a' ya then somehow damage my claws?!" he half yelled, pointing at me and Jubilee with mentioned damaged hand.

We were all sitting in the living room, including the Professor. "Logan, calm yourself," he said sternly. "Yelling will not help."

"Fine," he grunted. "But why'd it _save_ Beast and Jubilee, then 'urt _me_ and carry that creature off?"

"We do not know that Logan, seeing as we now seem to have two anomalies in the grounds, and know next to nothing about them," I explained. "But what did you actually _do _to that creature? You never really told us."

He huffed, "Well, I just cut its chest with these claws – 'afore they were bent o' course. It collapsed. An' you guys know the rest a tha story."

_"__Right, chasing the creature, falling, a mysterious orange force saves me and Jubilee, the creature appears, Storm hits it with a lightning bolt, Wolverine chases it when it runs, he manages to injure it, then the same orange force injures _him_… Something is not adding up. What?"_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the Professor's voice, "The only thing that we can possibly do just now, is to capture that creature. It is dangerous, and injured. Think of what could happen if it made its way into the city. A powerful and scared animal in a populated area? We _cannot_ allow that possibility to remain. Its capture is now our top priority."

That explanation and newly issued command was all the dismissal we needed. We walked down to the lower lab with an urgency in our steps. The sudden severity of the situation had even Wolverine silenced.

* * *

**Spiderman's P.O.V**

I drifted in and out of consciousness, never staying awake for more than five minutes.

Except this time.

This time, I was both determined and allowed by my body to stay awake. I was thirsty – I hadn't drank in almost four whole days. Anybody else would have been dead by now, but not me. My mutant survival abilities had allowed me to survive almost any situation I've been in. I can go without drinking for five days before falling unconscious if I restrain from doing anything strenuous, eating normal (or somewhat normal) food for roughly one and a half months except meat, go without breathing for roughly three and a half minutes before falling unconscious, and without sleep for nine to thirteen days at a stretch. Couple that with my enhanced healing abilities, and you've got yourself one tough monster.

_"__I've got to get up."_

So I did, even though the world spun and agony was thrust upon me every time I moved. I made my way out of my cave and to the river, where I gulped down as much water that my stomach could handle.

_THUD!_

I bolted upright, despite my injuries.

_"__Footsteps? The team of mutants…What are they doing? And why did they just drop a group of weights?"_

My spider-sense was tingling. I groaned. The group of mutants were over five miles away from me, so it had to be that my mutation pains were flaring up. I could worry about the mutants later, I had to visit the Uaman tree again. That meant I had to move.

_"__The sooner the better."_

Ignoring the pain travelling up and down my leg, and the throbbing in my chest every time I breathed, I made my way to the tree and sucked out some sap. It kind of helped suppress some of the pain in my chest too, although I kept taking shallow breaths so as not to aggravate my wound further. Speaking of wounds – I really needed to sort mine out. I walked unsteadily back into the deep recesses of my cave and sat down slowly, leaning my back against the cave wall.

"_Right, leg and chest. Chest first."_

The blood that had soaked into my ruined shirt (man, I really needed to change) had long since evaporated. It did only take four hours to do so. I carefully pulled my two lower pairs of arms out of the top and pulled it up.

_"__That doesn't look good… Is that a rib?!"_

It most certainly didn't look good, and a tiny sliver of bone _was_ visible towards the left side of the middle gash. The gashes still looked a bit raw and tender, but they would heal by themselves, though I suspected I would have a few scars. I just wrapped a web-bandage around my chest after licking what blood I could away to prevent infection.

_"__There, now just don't breathe too deep and everything will heal up nicely. Now for my leg."_

Even when I was sitting still there were shooting pains in my limb. It didn't look good. My entire leg was swollen, but the worst swelling was at my thigh, just above the joint. Something was definitely broken.

_"__But that doesn't explain the swelling… At least not to _this _extent…"_

I tried shifting slightly, and the pain that came from that small movement was enough to make me gasp. Something was wrong with my leg and I didn't know what it was, or how to fix it.

That terrified me. I _needed_ to heal to survive.

_"__Come on, I have to think of something. What good is there in being moderately intelligent when I can't _use_ my intelligence?"_

Ideally, I would go and get an x-ray, but that's out the proverbial window for obvious reasons. It definitely wasn't a fracture but it didn't sit right with me to just label it a broken bone either. Muscular problems were ruled out – the pain was too intense for that.

_"__Well I'll just have to keep off it and let my enhanced healing abilities do all the work."_

That was all I _could_ do. As for all the rest of my cuts and bruises, they would be gone in the next couple of days. With my injuries sorted for the time being, I got onto all sevens and – keeping my sore leg close to my abdomen – stalked out of my cave to get another drink from the river, and some food to aid in my recovery.

* * *

(9 hours later.)

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

The X-Men's plan was crude, but effective. A large, thick, weighted net was strung up across the branches of three trees in a clearing, and, as soon as they had tracked down that creature, they would herd it underneath the net, which Wolverine and Cyclopes would drop onto it. Then, Beast would knock it out using anaesthetic. Jean made sure everyone was linked using her psychic ability. Hopefully this was the last plan they would ever need in this situation. The creature was injured, so it should all go accordingly.

Currently, Beast, Cyclopes and Wolverine were in position (two up in the tree branches, ready to sever the thin ropes holding the net up, and the other concealed in the bushes), Storm and Rogue were looking for the creature from the air and the rest of the X-Men team were searching on the ground by the river and in the forest. **_"Guys, how is the search going?" _**asked Jean.

**_"_****_Nothing so far," _**replied Rogue.

**_"_****_Same," _**the rest chorused.

**_"_****_Wait…," _**Jubilee caught everyone's attention. **_"I see it! It's taking a drink from the river roughly halfway between the two cliffs!"_**

**_"_****_Everyone converge on Jubilee's location!" _**Jean ordered.

They all arrived, to see Jubilee hiding behind a bush watching the creature.

And it was looking back at her.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__What do they think they're doing?"_

I was staring at most of the group of mutants. They were staring back. Then my spider-sense tingled, and they charged.

I turned and ran towards the cliff where my cave was situated. I had seen a ledge there, near the top. That was where I was planning to go – nobody could get to me there except the two flying people, and I could always hypnotise them if they got too close.

But it seemed like they weren't going to let me go that way. There was a small explosion to my right, then in front of me. They were out of my range but I still veered away and started running towards the cliff with the first waterfall instead. I saw a few…sparkles? …in my peripheral vision and could hear the other team members waiting in a small clearing up there. My spider-sense was still tingling – they were getting closer.

But I was going as fast as my injuries would allow.

_"__Wait…they're herding me! There's a trap up there!"_

I growled and tried to break away, but the two flying women were hovering above me, and, as my spider-sense told me to _"move!" _the white haired one shot lightning at me. I managed to dodge it thanks to the early warning. Then, more small explosions to my left – they were nowhere near me though.

_"__Right, it's definitely a trap – and I can't break away. What's with her and _lightning_ for crying out loud!"_

There was nothing I could do. If I had the use of both my legs, I would have been able to get out of this situation easy-peasy. But, I didn't, so I would have to think of something else. I ran up the cliff path this time – I didn't really want to risk further injury to my leg, I didn't really want them seeing me running up the cliff again _and_ I really had to start slowing down…I was getting short of breath.

_"__Damn that metal maniac, I can't even run for as long as I need to now. Argh, they've started bleeding again."_

I couldn't help but pant. There was a steady painful throbbing in my chest, which hurt even more every time I breathed. Running while breathing shallowly is _not _a good idea. I stopped at the top of the cliff. The group of mutants came to a stop several metres behind me a few minutes later. I turned around slowly, failing at suppressing most of my panting. That was when I finally saw where all the small explosions were coming from.

The man that's called Gambit was holding a card, and, as I watched, said card started glowing. But he didn't throw it.

_"… __Why is he hesitating?"_

Then he threw it. I hopped back and started running again. They followed, spreading out around me and occasionally shooting lightning or throwing more exploding cards to make sure I kept going in their desired direction. I did _not _like that and neither did my instincts, or my spider-sense. It was starting to give me a headache.

I was guided to the clearing, where we all came to a stop, all of us panting this time. Then Jean shouted, "Now!"

_"__Ow! What?"_

My spider-sense suddenly sent me an image of a falling net and I looked up just as said net fell on me.

* * *

(10 minutes earlier.)

**Jubilee's P.O.V**

When it looked at me, I froze. But it didn't do a thing.

_"__Why aren't you attacking me?"_

This was just plain confusing. It was a predator – everybody had agreed on that – so why wasn't it attempting to tear my throat out? Or even growling at me? The rest of the team appeared right then. **_"Jubilee, you okay?" _**asked Gambit.

**_"_****_Fine, it's just been looking at me."_**

**_"_****_Right, everyone go!" _**Jean commanded.

We charged, and the chase began. At first, it ran towards the cliff, but Gambit stopped it, and it began running in the direction we needed it to. I shot a few of my small fireworks at it for good measure. Suddenly, it gave a burst of speed and vanished up the cliff path. When we arrived at the top, it had stopped and it turned to face us.

**_"_****_Gambit, can you 'convince' it to keep moving?" _**asked Storm.

**_"_****_Sure," _**he replied, igniting a card.

**_"_****_Wait! Look at it, it looks like it's sick or something." _**I intervened just before he threw his card.

**_"_****_Huh, never noticed that,"_** Gambit replied, sounding speculative.

**_"_****_Gambit suga, your cards gonna explode!" _**Rogue told him. **_"Throw it!"_**

He did. It dodged and ran. We all started running again.

_"__Everything's going to plan."_

And it was. We all eventually arrived at the clearing, where Jean yelled to the others and it was trapped under the net. It stiffened, then began to thrash around wildly, slicing through the rope in some places. Scott and Gambit held it down.

"Crikey, this thing's strong! Hurry it up Beast!" Gambit exclaimed.

He came running and knelt down beside the struggling creature. After a few seconds, he took aim, plunged the needle into one of its top legs and pushed the plunger down.

Nothing happened. It continued to thrash around, although it didn't seem to be using its bottom right leg. It was completely silent during this whole ordeal apart from a few growls and its sharp breaths.

"Beast, use the backup!" Scott yelled.

"That could overdose it!" he protested.

"Do it!"

_"__What if that kills it?!"_

I was just about to step forward and protest too – I didn't want to watch it die! – but before I could, Beast opened a small pouch on his belt and pulled out a second (though smaller) syringe. He shot the amber liquid into the same leg as before. Then things took a turn for the worst.

It escaped.

* * *

(Very shortly earlier.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__Anaesthetic? No! You are NOT knocking me out and taking me captive!"_

I struggled as best I could given my condition. I was careful not to jostle my leg too much – it was already in enough agony from having a heavy net resting on it, or to let them know the full extent of my strength. I also didn't want to hurt the two people attempting hold me down. That was more difficult as I was operating mostly on instinct at this point. Then Beast put even more of the vile liquid into my arm.

I couldn't let them take me. So I gave one last surge of strength and threw the net and the two men off me. Then I ran. I never got very far though.

_"__Tired… Stupid drug…"_

I was becoming sluggish. My body and mind alike. They were close behind me. I tried to stand up, but collapsed. Pain shot up my leg, giving me a single, shocking moment of clarity.

Then the world went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Blue Security and Progression

(2 days later.)

**Xavier's P.O.V**

The creature still had not awoken, or moved from its position on its front in the middle of the containment field's floor. It had stirred certainly, but no real, conscious movement. And, once again for reasons unknown, I was worried.

_"__Although that could just be because of the newspaper report."_

Yes, I nodded – that must be it. True, it was only a small side article, but slightly disturbing none the less.

There was still no sign of a boy called Peter Parker – he had disappeared months ago, but a few criminals had been found trapped in webbing. Even one of the more serious villains – the Shocker – had been found hanging from a lamppost, gibbering. He had to be placed in a psychiatric ward under police jurisdiction for close monitoring and treatment. It was thought that Spider-Man might have returned to crime-fighting in New York, and the Parker boy was always said to be constantly tracking him. It was theorised that he had disappeared because he was tracking Spider-Man, and the vigilante-come-hero had supposedly left the city.

_"__Well, there is nothing I, or the X-Men, can do about it. I wonder how Spider-Man is doing however. The last time we saw him, he helped us even though we could not give him the help he needed… There is no point in thinking about this right now, I must concentrate on the matter at hand."_

Hank's shift was almost up. He and myself were taking turns to watch that creature, and I kept a mental link between us at all times. I made my way out of my study and to one of our elevators, and pressed the button for the ground floor.

I had recently had a new room constructed for Beast's more volatile experiments, but now it was being used for a new purpose. A rectangular containment field had been built on a platform in the middle of the room, with only one way in and out. A blue, cuboid, force-field if you will. Almost an entire wall of computer banks, monitors and more of Hank's scientific machinery all rolled into one accompanied this structure. A few bolted-down metal swivel chairs were placed in front of them. Other than that, it was a bare, reinforced metal room, situated at the back of the mansion, on the right side of the building.

I arrived on the ground floor and as I was halfway to the room, Hank contacted me, sounding urgent, **_"Professor, the creature is stirring. I believe it is about to awaken."_**

**_"_****_All right Hank, I'm almost there."_**

_"__Finally."_

I had to admit, I was looking forward to this. When the doors of the room slid open, I entered and joined Hank at the consoles. The initial reaction that the creature had when waking up was not what I expected.

It held its head.

_"__Such a…human…gesture."_

Hank made a soft humming noise beside me, and the creature froze. It hesitantly turned its head in our direction. When it noticed that we were staring at it, it veered back and hit the back wall of the containment field. I hovered forward until I was in front of the blue screen, facing it. **_"Can you hear or understand me?" _**I asked with my expression carefully blank.

It twitched slightly. Though it did not move its right leg. The limb looked swollen. **_"I believe it can sense you, Professor, but cannot or will not answer," _**Hank informed me, coming to my side.

At the sight of him coming closer, the creature growled softly. Hank stopped just slightly behind me. **_"Why would it do that?"_** he asked.

**_"_****_Probably because it sees you as more of a threat than me… There is no use in just staring at it." _**I hid the tiny amount of pain that never failed to arise when my physical being came into question.

I turned and returned to the computer banks. Hank followed my lead.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

Even though I was a boiling mass of emotional turmoil internally, I kept my exterior expression calm. I would wait for night to fall, then get out of here. I _was _naturally more active at night after all. They would also probably go to bed and leave me alone.

_"__Ugh, what are they doing?"_

I absent-mindedly held my head again. I had _quite _the headache. Their chatting did nothing to help, even though it was a bit interesting. I shuddered. Fear, panic, and overall anger fought for dominance in my mind.

_"__Right, first of all, no panicking – I do _not _want any panic attacks and I have a somewhat sketchy plan. Fear – perfectly logical that I'm feeling that right now, what with me being trapped in enemy territory. As for anger, well, I don't want to lose my temper, and I was already angry at myself before so I just have to calm down."_

I decided to focus on the Professor and blue-boy's conversation for now. My eyelids slid shut.

"Well, considering that this is the first time we have actually used this room, everything seems to be coming along nicely." (Professor.)

"Agreed, the regulators are all functioning well." (Beast.)

Silence (well, as silent as it can get when you're monstrous me) for a few seconds.

"It seems to be sleeping." (Beast.)

_"__Please, pay as much attention to me as you want! I'm obviously not doing anything." _As if they could hear the sarcasm.

"Hmmm… Curious, I thought that it would not be comfortable sleeping in our company. Especially after just waking up." (Professor.)

"… It's probably still drowsy from the anaesthetic. Would it be unwise to leave it be?"

"I suppose not. Let's go and inform the others of this development."

They left, and I breathed a shallow sigh of relief. But I didn't open my eyes, or move. I could hear a small camera in the top-right corner of the room zooming in and out on me if I focused.

_"__Can't do anything about it… I'll just have to "wake up" later and carry out my plan as planned, never mind the camera."_

Well, it was getting kinda boring, so I listened in on the mutants' conversation. They were in what I guessed to be a living room. "So it's awake. What'd we do now? Can I go in there and see if _that_ gets a response outta it?" (Wolverine.)

_"__Temper, temper. Then again, I could say the same to myself."_

"Negative Logan, I do not want you going into a confined space with a dangerous creature. We only wished to tell you that it had awoken and that we are now going to observe and study it until we either get a response that proves to us that it is a sentient being, or we can somehow train it." (Professor.)

_"__TRAIN me?! Oh for the love of peace and all things sane, do NOT go back to _that_ topic ever again! … Hey wait, that rhymed. Huh."_

"Okay so what _are_ we gonna do now?" (Rogue.)

"You will go on with life as normal, maybe even figure out what that strange orange force was, while myself and Beast will be observing and studying that creature." (Professor.)

Apparently the discussion was over, because everyone began walking away and doing whatever they wanted. Suddenly my spider-sense tingled. Then a program on one of their televisions started blaring.

_"__Aah!"_

Temporarily forgetting about the camera, my eyes shot open and I covered my ears. Quickly flexing my inner ear muscles, I warily removed my claws from the sides of my head. It was still loud, but I would be able to bear it relatively easily. I suddenly felt tired.

_"__I just woke up. Gah, I guess that that wasn't a normal sleep though, was it? Well, what better way to pass the time? Even though that__anaesthetic__did make me rest longer than I ever usually do."_

With that, I fell into a light doze. Not quite sleeping, not quite awake, but at a temporary uneasy acceptance.

(At night.)

Talking – that's what woke me. Well, that, and the fact that it was time to wake up anyway. I was careful not to move, or open my eyes, or to even breathe too deep, because my chest throbbed even when I was breathing _this_ shallow. I realised that it was only Beast in the room with me this time. Then again, he and the Professor _did_ say that it was only going to be them…watching…me.

_"__But why is he talking to himself?"_

"Hmmm, good. The temperature is constantly at 15 degrees -"

_"__Then that's why it's so cold? Not deadly, but still cold."_

"- and all the energy readings are stable, and the lighting is even, no fluctuations."

_"… __And bright. Don't they know that my eyes are red for a reason?"_

The answer was a bit obvious – they were better suited for the dark. He had stopped talking. I focused on his heartbeat, it was close. _He_ was close.

_"__Probably standing in front of this containment field. Well, I'm certainly not about to do anything for you, so leave me alone. More preferably, leave the room so I can get out of here."_

Instead, I heard his joints give muted clicks as he sat down opposite me.

_"__Possibly in his late forties."_

"You know, I'm not entirely sure everyone else is right about you. Even if you cannot understand me, or even hear me because you are asleep, I just wished to say that. Though I must say as well, you, my friend, have caused quite a bit of bother around here, -"

_"__Friend?! What makes you think that? And as for bother… I don't think so. If anything you guys were being melodramatic. I was _quite _happy as I was."_

I succeeded in not rolling my eyes behind their lids.

"- although, you have never attacked us. Quite frankly, I find that perplexing, or, to be even more frank, strange. So I will bid you goodnight."

He left, leaving me with several more questions. Once he was far enough away, I gave the impression of just waking up, complete with a small yawning motion for good measure.

_"__Now, to get out of here."_

Using the wall as a support so I wouldn't have to put any pressure on my sore leg, I stood up. Still managing to jostle my limb, I hissed in pain. Then I proceeded to fall forwards onto all sevens.

I closed the gap between me and the opposite wall in two small steps. This place was _tiny! _No wonder my feet almost touched the opposite wall even when they were curled (as much as possible) close to me. I shuddered.

_"__I absolutely _hate _enclosed spaces."_

Don't get me wrong, I'm not claustrophobic. I just don't like feeling trapped. I swiped at the blue screen with my top-right claw. It glanced off.

_"__Great, maybe a more direct approach?"_

This time I reared up until I was only resting on my bottom set of arms and my one good leg. Then I slammed my top four claws directly onto the screen. Bright streaks of white light spread from the points of contact, and a slight sparking noise sounded. I tried kicking it with my one good leg by spinning and using the momentum to further power my kick. Though I made sure that I wasn't using my full strength – I doubt I could anyway, what with my current condition. Next, I tried spitting a little acid on it – enough not to be noticed by the camera, but enough for me to see if it has any effect. My spider-sense suddenly started screaming at me.

An alarm started blaring.

I let out a half-startled, half-pained high-pitched whine, clapping my claws over my sensitive "ears". It didn't help. I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Beast's P.O.V**

When the alarm sounded, I literally bolted out of bed and out of my bedroom. **_"Beast what is going on?!" _**The Professor contacted me.

**_"_****_It's coming from the room! I'm heading there now, can you tell the others to stay in their rooms?" _**I replied hastily, already running down the hall.

**_"_****_Affirmative, just turn that alarm off as soon as you can, it's not good having that going on during the night."_**

**_"_****_I will as soon as I can."_**

I saw a few doors begin to open, but the occupants did not venture out. The Professor was making sure everyone stayed inside. I arrived at the containment field room in under ten minutes.

_"__From the fourth floor to the bottom, on the other side of the building. It has to be some kind of record."_

The door slid open and I hurried to the computer panels and turned the alarm off.

"But what set it off?" I said aloud after a deep breath.

I turned toward the box in the centre of the room. What I saw caused me to start, then almost sprint forward.

The creature was lying on the floor of the containment field, with its top set of legs lying limply beside its head. It was clearly unconscious. And there was a small sparking area just above it on the blue screen closest to me. **_"Professor?"_**

**_"_****_Yes Hank?"_**

**_"_****_It appears that the creature caused the alarm to go off, then it was apparently knocked out by said alarm."_**

**_"_****_Curious, but is it alright? Is there any indication on how it caused the alarm to go off?"_**

**_"_****_There appears to be a small damaged area just above where it's lying, no visible sign of what caused it now. The creature appears to be alright. In fact, it's coming round now."_**

**_"_****_All right Hank, go back to bed. We will discuss this in the morning."_**

**_"_****_Certainly Professor."_**

Despite telling the Professor that I was going back to bed however, I stayed a little longer and walked closer to the containment field. The creature was moving and growling slightly. Suddenly it scrambled back until it was sitting against the back wall again, then opened its eyes.

_"__He must have sensed me… Wait, he? Well it is a male… Alright, 'he' it is."_

A low growl caught my attention. I must have been staring at it. I cleared my throat. "Well, I suppose you're not going to tell me what you did?"

Silence.

"Of course not. Well at least the screen is repairing itself… I can only wonder what happened."

It frowned at me. It _frowned._

_"__How?"_

Then its expression relaxed and became guarded once more. A few minutes of silence passed. "Well," I said, blinking and tapping my fingers against my thighs, "I must bid you goodbye until tomorrow."

I made my way back to my room. And I finally fell asleep.

* * *

(2 days later.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__Cages" – _thud_ – "other people" – _thud_ – "talking" – _thud_ – "boredom" – _thud_ – "everything looking blue" – _thud. Each of these thoughts was accompanied by my head hitting off of the wall I was resting against. The hits were small though as to prevent them being picked up by the camera and as a result, they didn't hurt at all – not that I planned for them to anyway. They were just mere movements that weren't even remotely successful in draining my energy levels. I was now in a slightly more comfortable sitting position than earlier as I listened to the Professor and Beast making their way to this accursed room again. With more food. I've been refusing to eat or drink anything.

_"__And to think I've been driven to this after only two days and a few hours of consciousness… I wish they would stop trying to feed me like some sort of wild animal. Unless of course it's meat – I could use some of that right now."_

The door slid open. They were chatting again. I closed my eyes.

"I do not understand. Most animals would have eaten or drank something after this amount of time. If I'm honest though I am not that worried about it eating. The drinking however..." (Professor.)

"Well, him not eating could be from stress or some other emotion, but everything needs to drink and sleep regularly." (And obviously Beast.)

"It has not been sleeping?"

"Not a wink. I have been watching the video footage."

"Hmmm… Him?"

"Excuse me Professor?"

"You called it a 'him'."

"Oh, well he is a male, and I just did not feel fully comfortable with calling him 'it'. If he is sentient and just hiding it really well – I mean, he is wearing some form of clothing, no matter how ruined – then I know I would not appreciate it. And besides, people call their pets 'him' or 'her', so why not in this case?"

"True… I honestly cannot believe that I just disregarded that so carelessly."

"It was not intentional, so no harm done."

_"__Well, I suppose it is nice not to be called 'it' to my face… And here we go again."_

The Professor went over to the computer banks on the opposite wall while Beast stood at the blue wall that was on my left side. Then the Professor tapped a few buttons on one of the many panels, making an average human-sized rectangular gap open up, allowing Beast to place the plate inside. He did so quickly, afraid to leave any spare time for me to escape. Whipping off the covering, he shot his hand back, and the wall closed up again.

The scent of bread, cheese and lettuce filled my six nostrils. I cracked open my bottom-left eye. A sandwich was sitting on a plate, next to a bowl of water. I closed my eye again and turned my head away.

_"__No thank you. Most certainly _not _going to drink from a bowl."_

I heard them sigh. But seriously, a bowl? They had been trying that for the past day and it was _so _not going to happen. I had more pride than that. The duo began typing again. They probably planned to leave the food there for a couple of hours.

* * *

**Jubilee's P.O.V**

There was an uneasy peace throughout the mansion and its occupants. I didn't like that. I wanted life to go back to normal, a mutant family that occasionally saves the world. True, that's not really _normal,_ but it was for us. I was in my room, lying on my back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey Jubilee! Want to come into the city and go shoppin' with us?" Rogue called from down the hall.

"Who's 'us'?" I called back.

"Me, Jean, Scott an' you if yer comin'!"

"Okay then!"

I clambered off my bed and shrugged on my trademark yellow coat. Joining up with Rogue, we went down to the garage and got into the car Cyclopes had chosen. We drove up through the garage tunnel and pulled out of the mansion grounds, onto the highway. I sat in the back with Rogue, a safe range away from the lovebirds up front, and stared out the window.

_"__Who knows? Maybe a shopping trip will help. There _has_ been a pair of converse I've been wanting to try on."_

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

When Cyclopes staggered through the front doors of the mansion after the group of three females, looking bedraggled and overladen with bags of clothes, Wolverine choked on his crisps. Gambit was laughing too, while slapping Wolverine's back.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Dehydration

(Next Day.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__Dizzy…"_

I was swaying slightly where I sat. I knew I was dehydrated, if the splitting headache, dizziness, dry and itchy eyes and throat and sudden shakiness was anything to go by. It didn't help that I hadn't slept properly for just under six days either. And everything was so _loud._ Chatting, television programs, cooking and their training. I cracked my top-right eye open, then immediately shut it. Everything was far too bright too. I groaned, then winced. My throat felt like it was on fire whenever I made any sound. My vision was blurry whenever I dared open my eyes.

_"__Oversensitivity… Gah…"_

I shakily lay down on the screen covered metal base of the structure I was currently stuck in. Shooting pains were travelling up and down my leg, my skin felling tight, but I didn't care. I coughed, and the world decided that it would play on a merry-go-round.

Then the aforementioned world disappeared.

* * *

**Beast's P.O.V**

Myself and the Professor were making our way slowly to the Containment Room. We were going to try a different approach today. I carried a piece of cooked beef casserole and two bottles of water on a tray. We had noticed the creatures ailing health. It needed to drink, eat and sleep. In that order. Desperately. **_"I hope this works, because I honestly will not know what to do if it doesn't. I fear that we may have sentenced it to death by holding it in captivity," _**I confessed to the Professor. I was feeling a deep-rooted sense of guilt.

**_"_****_Hopefully not Hank. That would be…" _**He shook his head, unable to answer.

The door slid open and we walked inside the newly christened 'Containment Room'. We made our way to the monitors, not noticing anything wrong. When I was standing before the soon-to-be-opened doorway, I frowned.

"Beast, what is it?" The Professor asked.

"I – Professor open the doorway now!"

"What? Why?"

"It's collapsed," I explained hastily, setting the tray down.

He opened the panel quickly, and I dashed in. I knelt next to the creature and placed his shoulders onto my thighs. He made a small guttural groaning noise and stirred feebly.

_"__It – no, he – is so light. Too light."_

I did not know what I was expecting, but I thought that he would be slightly heavier than _this._ I attempted to rouse him, but gained no response. His breathing was weak and shallow.

"Beast, what is wrong?"

I hadn't even noticed the Professor approaching. He was now stationed outside the wall nearest the computer banks. I just shook my head in answer to his question. "I don't know."

It was then that the creature decided to stir again, uttering weak and raspy gasps. I quickly began an examination, like the doctor/scientist I am.

As soon as I pinched his skin, the problem was obvious. When I pulled on a part of loose skin on his top-left leg, the tissue remained raised, and his fur felt brittle. He was dehydrated. Severely.

I gently laid him back down, and dashed to get one of the bottles of water I had brought. Unscrewing it, I propped the creature back up again, with an arm across his back, and poured a small amount of water on a closed furry mouth.

_"__Come on."_

For a reason I could not explain, I was desperate for him to be all right. **_"Is it working?" _**The Professor asked.

I was about to answer 'no' when the creature gasped again and opened his mouth a little. "Yes," I sighed instead.

"Good," he replied, sounding relieved.

I poured a larger amount of water into the back of his mouth. The reaction was not what I had expected at all.

His eyes shot open and he pulled away from me faster, and with more strength than I thought possible, flinging me away in the process. He then fell forward onto extremely shaky legs, although he was careful to not use his swollen one. Then he started coughing, few water droplets falling – he had swallowed most of it then – seemingly holding his throat with his top two legs crossed over one another. Next he froze, and turned to face me.

* * *

**Xavier's P.O.V**

_"__I never would have expected this."_

The creature was severely dehydrated, yet it still had the power to throw Beast away from itself – or himself, as Beast is insisting. Now it was in a hunched forward position, holding its throat like a human who was choking. Then it turned to face Hank.

**_"_****_Hank, get out of there!"_**

**_"_****_No. This shall be a test of trust, besides, he needs help."_**

**_"_****_Hank!"_**

**_"_****_No, please respect my decision Professor." _**His resolve was clear.

**_"… _****_Very well, be careful," _**I relented reluctantly as I backed off to the console, ready to act if anything happened.

* * *

(Very shortly earlier.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__Water, pressing down, suffocating. Trapped, legs stuck. Water filling my lungs, losing vision, water everywhere… No… NO! I am _not _drowning, it's…fresh water? A drink?"_

I stopped coughing as soon as I realised this, and turned around. Beast was _in here_ with me. When I was vulnerable – _am _vulnerable. I could feel unconsciousness creeping up on me again. My head was _pounding_, and my heart rate was through the roof.

_"__Water?"_

My tongue was wet. I gulped dryly. Beast must have noticed my movement, for he held out a water bottle and slowly rose until he was resting on one leg. I swayed, suddenly even more light-headed.

"Hey, hey! Please, try to stay awake," he practically pleaded, reaching the hand not holding the bottle towards me.

I hissed weakly.

"Easy," he said bringing his hand back. Instead, he held the bottle out warily, still close to his body. As soon as I caught sight of the liquid inside, all sense abandoned me. I lunged forward, and Beast raised his arms instinctively to protect his face as the Professor yelled out a late warning.

I didn't care about that, although the yell hurt my ears – all I wanted was the bottle. I sheathed my teeth, grabbed the plastic until it was half in my mouth, and sprang away. Tilting my head back, I greedily gulped down the water as fast as I could. I gasped as I finished, flinging the bottle away, already feeling better. Not by much, but it was noticeable.

They seemed shocked by how fast I had moved. My leg and arms were still shaking. Beast noticed this, and carefully went and got another bottle, unscrewing the cork and holding it out like before. I acted like before, darting in, grabbing it, and draining it quickly.

_"__More!"_

I looked at Beast. He appeared to understand my silent inquiry.

"I shall go and fetch some more, alright?" he said, backing away.

"Negative Beast, I will go and get some more," the Professor said. "Just make sure to be careful."

He left, and we were left in a slightly awkward, mostly hostile and uneasy silence. Then my body decided to make the next move. My arms and leg gave out and I crashed to the floor. Beast started forward, but I growled weakly to warn him to stay back. He stopped short.

_"__Should I get up? … Nah, doubt I'd be able to stay upright, but if he tries anything…"_

I let that thought fade, I didn't really want to fight either.

My eyes were closing. I fought to keep them open. No falling unconscious, or asleep, when Beast was here. When anybody was with me, wherever I was. Again, Beast noticed my signs of weakness.

"Hey -"

_"__He seems to like that word a lot."_

"- do not fall asleep, you must not when you are so dehydrated. Now, you probably cannot understand a word I am saying, but maybe talking will stimulate you."

_"__Nope, you're just aggravating my headache."_

In the next few minutes that it took for the Professor to come back, I was losing the battle to stay awake. White spots were doing some kind of ballet in front of my eyes. I was sure it was a ballet. A large tray bearing many bottles of water was balanced on the front of the Professor's machine. Beast speedily got a few, leaving the doorway open – not that I could escape anyway. He came back quickly, unscrewing bottle caps all the way. As soon as he set them down, I downed them. This continued until only one bottle was left.

I finally stopped, then proceeded to shakily stand on all sevens and sit with my back against the back wall again, with my sore leg stretched out. They seemed a bit relieved to be honest. Beast held out the last bottle unflinchingly this time, and I regarded it lazily. Then I shot a web and tossed it into my mouth. Retracting my web and draining it, I let it go and carelessly started tossing it from claw to claw. I yawned a little and the smell of meat hit me.

My stomach gave a sudden painful twist and I visibly curled in on myself, squeezing my eyes shut. The bottle tumbled to the floor, abandoned.

_"__I don't think it's been _this _bad since the first two weeks because I never knew."_

The Professor caught onto what was wrong first. "Beast, I think he would quite like to eat now."

"Oh, of course," he babbled, "how could I have not realised that?" He fetched a plate from just outside the blue containment field and brought it in. I sniffed, raising my head.

_"__Is that beef casserole?"_

It was. Immediately after he put it on the ground and backed out of the cage they put me in, I hooked my claws around the rim, cracking it slightly. Pulling it towards me, I sniffed, and, detecting no drugs, quickly slathered it in my saliva via my tongue. The few minutes of wait were almost torture, but as soon as they were over I began wolfing it down.

_"__Stuff table manners for now… Hmm, this tastes a bit like how Aunt May used to make it."_

Sudden sadness overwhelmed me for a moment, making me pause. Then I restarted eating my meal seeing as my stomach was complaining. It was only a small portion though, so I finished it quickly. Far faster than I would have liked. It wasn't enough meat to sate my hunger, but enough to curb it for the time being. I shoved the plate and a few stray bottles over to the side the doorway opened on. As predicted, said doorway was opened by the Professor, and Beast collected everything, putting it back on the tray. They left rather abruptly after a short pause.

I wasn't too bothered; I needed rest anyway.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

When the X-Men were told of this development, Wolverine asked the question everyone was thinking. "So wha' 'appens now?"

The Professor and Beast shared a look. They had discussed this while making their way up to the living room to tell the others, but were extremely uncomfortable with it.

"Well, ideally, we would get a blood sample," Beast started.

"Wait, what? You wanna get a blood sample from that thing?!" interrupted Rogue, incredulous.

"Yes, and we are calling it 'him' or 'he' now too – it is male, so why not? But, yes we need a blood sample, and we also need one of you to do it," the Professor said.

"One of us, why?" asked Jubilee, sitting up from where she was perched on the couch.

"Because I am going to be in the lab, preparing a few tests," answered Beast, "and the Professor is the only one who can operate the containment field except me. So he will be monitoring that while one of you gets a blood sample."

Silence. Then, "When? I'll do it," Scott said.

"Scott!" Jean exclaimed.

"Hey, relax I'll be fine," he reassured her, putting his arm around her shoulders and squeezing gently. "So when Beast?"

"Now would be ideal, seeing as he is resting and somewhat relaxed. He is also still partially weakened by what has just occurred," Beast replied.

Scott nodded, and then he, the Professor and Beast walked (or hovered in the Professor's case) out of the room. When they were at the elevator, Beast handed Cyclopes a small syringe and wished him luck. "Okay, now you're making me nervous," Scott joked.

Beast took the elevator down to the lower lab, while Cyclopes and the Professor journeyed to the Containment Room. When they arrived, it did indeed appear like the creature was sleeping. Only Spider-Man wasn't. He merely had his eyes closed. The Professor opened the doorway, let Cyclopes pass through, closed it again, then left for an extremely short while, claiming that Storm wished to ask him something in person. Cyclopes was left in the containment box with Spider-Man with nothing but a small syringe in hand and a faint mental connection with the Professor.

"Might as well get this over with," he said quietly to himself.

He cautiously approached the seemingly slumbering Spider-Man. A few feet away, he knelt and prepared to insert the needle into Spider-Man's middle-left arm.

Spider-Man's eyes shot open and he knocked the syringe out of Cyclopes' hand, smashing it. It was safe to say that he was furious. How dare they try and take a sample of his blood?! Cyclopes had no time to react as Spider-Man pounced on him. Swiftly knocking him out so he couldn't be hit by his laser beam, Spider-Man picked Cyclopes up and started wrapping him in his almost-invincible webs. When finished, leaving only Cyclopes' nose free so he could breathe, he hung him upside down from the roof on the side of the containment field furthest to the door, so that anyone entering would have to go past him to get to Cyclopes.

With his middle set of arms that felt like red hot iron pokers were in the web channels, and still seeing red, Spider-Man let out a groan and sat back down. Pain shot up his injured leg. Slowly stretching it back out in front of him, almost touching the opposite wall, he sat back down and closed his eyes, resting his throbbing arms on his aching stomach.

* * *

(15 minutes later.)

**Jean's P.O.V**

Something was wrong, I could sense it. Then Hank, Storm and the Professor came running (hovering) back into the living room, looking flustered, worried and panicked. "Hey guys, girl, what's up?" Gambit asked.

"Where's Scott?!" I asked, worried.

"That is the reason we are here," the Professor said gravely, "I'm afraid that Scott has been captured by that creature."

_"__No!"_

I swear my heart stopped. There seemed to be a ringing noise in my ears, drowning out all other sounds. Then the shouting erupted. "What?! What happened?" Jubilee demanded.

"RARGH! Let me in there! I'll get 'im out!" Wolverine roared, "How dare it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gambit said, spreading his hands in front of him. "The trapped creature trapped _him? _Man… Irony," he added, rubbing his hand across his face. Weak attempted humour was his way of coping.

"Lemme in there with that critter, I'll teach it a lesson!" Rogue shouted, annoyed for obvious reasons.

**_"_****_Enough!"_** I mentally screamed.

Once there was silence, I spoke, "Scott… What are we going to do to get him out?!" I ended in a sob.

"Jean, mark my words, we _are _going to get him out," the Professor promised as Storm comforted me. "Wolverine and Rogue, you will accompany us and attempt to get him out now."

They left. I hoped Scott would be all right.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

They dared. They _DARED_ to try and take my blood! It's safe to say that I was enraged, but I sat completely still, containing my temper. Barely.

_"__What were they even going to do with it?! Experiment?! They have no idea what could happen!"_

When the Professor and Beast had seen what I had done to their comrade/student they were obviously horrified. I think they thought that I was priming him for eating, though they were uncertain of what he was wrapped in.

_"__Well, spiders do wrap their prey in their webs before…devouring…them. Though I don't really think that they have figured out what I'm supposed to be yet. No idea how not, it is kind of obvious."_

I shuddered. I most certainly was _not _going to harm another sentient being, much less _eat_ them or drink their blood!

Speaking of the X-Men, as I learned they were called, Beast, the Professor, Rogue and Wolverine were making their way here.

_"__So they brought reinforcements to try and get him out. Hmm, I'll just leave them to it then."_

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall, then waited for them to arrive. They did so quietly.

"WHAT is _THAT?!_" Wolverine suddenly yelled, almost making me flinch. There was silence, and I figured that the Professor was explaining the situation to them telepathically. Then; "It's asleep. Rogue you go first, yer more stealthier than me," Wolverine said.

She must have nodded, then she moved to stand at the soon-to-be-opened doorway and the others took their places by the computer banks. The door opened, and Rogue carefully crept by me, not even coming close to touching me. She initially tried tugging at Cyclopes' cocoon, then, after a tense moment of him trying to talk and struggling pointlessly, tried to sever the strands attaching him to the roof of the containment field by pulling at them. I watched from an eye that was marginally open.

Obviously it didn't work, and then it was Wolvie's turn. He most definitely wasn't as subtle. For one he almost knocked against my sore leg, then he almost slammed Cyclopes into the wall because he swung his claws, sure that they were going to cut through the supposed pure white 'threads'. He growled angrily when they didn't, and he had to grab Cyclopes' torso to stop him from hitting the wall and causing a thud that would "awaken" me. He paused and turned to face the others standing outside.

_"__Probably communicating telepathically again. I wish they wouldn't do that – I have no idea what's going on!"_

Apparently he was told to leave Cyclopes and get out of here. Because that is exactly what he did. And boy did he make a mess of it. My spider-sense practically screamed at me, taking a break from the shouting it was doing just because he was in here with me.

He didn't lift his foot high enough when he was stepping over my sore leg. It collided _quite _hard.

_"__ARGH!"_

My eyes shot open and I almost let out a shriek/screech, but I contained that and gave a thunderous growl instead, my bottom set of arms going to instinctively protect my leg from any possible further damage, others flaring aggressively. Wolverine had jumped back towards Cyclopes immediately. We both glared at each other. He growled, and I was dimly aware of the doorway opening, Rogue preparing to run in.

That was when claw-boy took a large step towards me. I saw red despite the dark haze in my gaze.

I lashed out, my arm hooking around his left leg – the one closest to me. Faster than anyone could react, I simultaneously pulled him forwards and pushed him upwards. The result was that he was taking a very small and short flight over to my left side, where I twisted and raised my good leg at a rough angle, and promptly kicked him in the small of his back, sending him flying out of the doorway. Right into Rogue. They both tumbled to the floor, and Beast quickly closed the doorway again.

What Wolverine did next surprised me somewhat. He started throwing himself at the containment field, trying to get back in. Obviously that didn't work – this thing was almost invincible! He was dragged out of the room by Beast and Rogue, the Professor following behind.

That was when I allowed myself to show my pain. I didn't care if the camera was watching. I leaned forward over my leg. My chest wounds had reopened as well. I groaned.

_"__Ouch…"_

So this is what happened when I allowed them some freedom with a dangerous monster.

_"__Fine, I just won't let anybody in here with me again."_

I nodded exhaustedly. That was what I would do. Then I glanced at the (once again) struggling Cyclopes.

_"__Well…at least until it's time to let him go."_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Communication

(1 hour later.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

The Professor and Beast were back again. And they seemed to be mentally discussing something intensely. I closed my eyes, I was tired of staring at them. Or more specifically, their necks. I shuddered involuntarily. So what if their pulses were exceptionally obvious to me in this state? I was definitely _not_ thinking about it.

I would need more meat soon – that much was clear. I was already feeling weak. My claws were getting lighter every day. Thankfully, Beast provided the distraction I needed to get myself away from these thoughts. He walked up to the cage I was in, and walked in himself, after the Professor had opened the door. The scent of the blood in his jugular hit me then.

_"__No no no. Why is he in here?"_

I stared at him in shock as he knelt down to my level. I shrank away, hissing softly in warning – I did it out of fear of what he might do to me like his pals, or what I might do to him. He held his hands up. "Easy, I am not going to hurt you. I just wished to speak with you and possibly request something. That is, if you can understand me of course."

_"… __Oh what the heck. I want to hear what he has to say… Why do I feel like that?"_

And so, against my better judgment, I cocked my head slightly to the side. They seemed surprised. Understandably – I had barely made any remotely human expressions. Nothing more than growls and hisses were heard either.

_"__Not like I have a choice…"_

They shared a look before Beast spoke again. "Well," he cleared his throat, "first off, that –" he pointed to Cyclopes. I kept my gaze on him, "- is our friend, and we would quite like him back. But that is not my request. My request is this: let the Professor communicate with you," he said, gesturing to said Professor.

"You see, it is my belief that you have been holding out on us," he leaned slightly closer, "It is my belief that you are more intelligent than you wish to appear. So please, communicate."

He stood up and walked back out to stand by the Professor again. I growled softly and looked down.

* * *

(5 minutes earlier.)

**Beast's P.O.V**

The creature was watching us. I could sense his gaze.

_"__We must look a strange sight."_

Myself and the Professor were looking at each other while maintaining a mental conversation. **_"Professor please -"_**

**_"_****_Negative Beast, you saw what happened with Wolverine."_**

**_"_****_Yes, because he hit his injured leg. Professor, just let me go in and talk to him. I am sure that he will not attack – just like last time."_**

**_"_****_Hank -"_**

**_"_****_No Professor, listen. When I had to turn that alarm off a few days ago, I stayed awhile afterward, and spoke to him." _**I did indeed feel guilty for not doing as requested immediately and keeping the fact from him, but thankfully the Professor did not draw attention to it.

Instead his brow furrowed in confusion. **_"What has this got to do with you wanting to go in now Hank?"_**

**_"_****_Because he displayed a human emotion. Annoyance – he _****frowned ****_at me Professor. I am sure that there is something being hidden. Please." _**My feet shifted on the floor.

**_"… … _****_Very well, but know that I am uncomfortable with this."_**

He opened the doorway, and I walked inside. As soon as I crouched down to the creature's level, he shrank away from me.

_"__He may be scared."_

I felt a pang of sympathy, and tried to pacify him. I raised my hands. "Easy, I am not going to hurt you. I merely wished to speak with you and possibly request something. That is, if you can understand me of course."

He then proceeded to cock his head at me after a short pause.

_"__Another show of sentience, but he might not still understand me. Very likely that he is just responding to my voice… __**Professor, can you see this?" **_I asked, glancing at him.

**_"_****_Yes, keep talking. I believe you have touched upon something here Beast."_**

So I continued, made my request, then left and stood beside the Professor again. I heard him give a low growl before he looked down.

And we waited.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

It was safe to say that my common sense was losing my internal battle.

_"__No no no – I can't… But I want to, and they already have correct assumptions. Why is my spider-sense going off?! There's nothing dangerous so far… Damn, I hate myself!"_

So I did the one thing that I was careful never to do. I let my mental defences fall back a little into my mind.

Mentally retracting my aura, I growled to catch the Professor and Beast's attention. Once I had, I stared pointedly at the Professor, then leaned back and closed my eyes. When nothing happened, I opened my top-right eye and stared at him again. All at once, I felt another presence on the border of my mind. I stiffened, not even blinking the one eye I had open. **_"Hello, may I come in?"_**

After forcing myself to relax minutely, I retracted my aura slightly more, then closed my eye and pictured a completely pitch black scene.

* * *

(2 minutes earlier.)

**Xavier's P.O.V**

After a few minutes wait, a growl met our ears. Looking up, I saw the creature staring at me. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes. **_"Professor, I think he wishes to let you enter his mind."_**

I glanced at Hank. Just as I was about to respond, I noticed that the creature had opened an eye and was staring at me again.

**_"_****_I believe you are right Hank, let's see how this goes…_** _Well, 'here goes nothing' as the others would say."_

I closed my eyes and mentally reached out, searching for an opening in the creature's mental defences. I felt a small opening, and squeezed through it, but then I could not travel any further. I requested entrance doubtfully. Imagine my surprise when I was suddenly able to move in slightly deeper. My avatar formed, and I embodied it, but all I could see was blackness. I could not feel or sense or hear anything either. For such a strong telepathic as myself, this experience was quite unnerving. **_"Hello, can you show yourself?"_**

Nothing but blackness, silence and an unfeeling void answered me.

_"__He might not be able to understand me."_

Thinking that this was the reason for no contact, I began walking forward. Only to collide with an extremely strong invisible mental barrier. I tried to break through it, and received a strong mental shove that sent me veering backwards. So I attempted to establish some form of contact again. **_"You obviously did not like that, I apologise, but could you answer me? … Do you even understand English?"_**

Nothing once again. Assuming that this was a failed attempt, I prepared to transfer back into the other part of my mind that was still with my body, when once again I was shocked.

**_"… _****_Of course I understand English Professor!"_**

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__Do I understand English? Asking me questions when they trapped me, when I could have helped the city again – I could have stopped that crash and robbery a day ago! Their televisions were all too helpful in providing that information…"_

My temper was rising, so I quickly smothered it. I did _not _want that telepath sensing my feelings. He had already tried to detect my emotions, see something, _and _progress further into my mind.

_"__As if _that_ was going to happen."_

I'm glad that my concentration is paying off. He was literally stuck in the dark with nothing but my voice to listen to – that is, _if _I choose to respond. Speaking of whom… **_"Well, it is nice to finally communicate with you."_**

**_"_****_Don't kid me or yourself," _**I snapped, **_"I know that's not true. And why have you trapped me in this thing?!"_**

**_"_****_What makes you say that?"_**

**_"_****_Technically I'm not saying anything, and enough with your questions! When are you going to let me out of this?"_**

**_"_****_Indefinite I'm afraid. And I must ask questions in order to get answers." _**Apparently my anger made itself known to the man's avatar. I noticed him tense and look around warily. Quickly bringing my anger back under control, I didn't reply. **_"Right, well, creature –"_**

**_"_****_Are you seriously going to call me that when you're in my mind? In my domain where I could do anything?"_**

I dislike resorting to saying things that could be taken as threats, but I had a right to given the situation.

He obviously didn't like that, but hid his emotion quickly just as I did while giving the impression of strength. I could respect that decision. **_"… We cannot call you anything else – unless you would tell me your name? If you have one."_**

_"__IF I HAVE ONE?!… I'm going to get another headache. Calm down – you do not want to transform and become a killing machine sooner than usual do you?"_

My anger spiked again. I brought it under control. **_"I am _****not ****_going to tell you my names, or answer any questions that I don't want to, understand? Are you deliberately trying to annoy me?"_**

**_"_****_No, I am not, and understood, but I might need an answer to several of my questions. An easy one first: how are you?"_**

**_"… _****_Alive," _**I commented dryly.

**_"_****_That is not what I meant."_**

I relented somewhat. **_"Better then."_**

**_"_****_Good. I must say this is quite a surprise – you being able to understand us and finally communicate. Why did it take you so long?"_**

**_"_****_In case you didn't realise, I have a strong mental defence. Plus, I didn't want to. Can you blame me mutant?"_**

**_"_****_I suppose it is clearly apparent that I am a mutant now. Why not communicate verbally then?"_**

**_"…"_**

**_"_****_All right. Why did you choose to reside in our grounds, even after we encountered you?"_**

**_"… _****_That's personal."_**

**_"_****_Fine. Do you know what the orange force that has been seen in the grounds, that saved two members of the team, actually is?"_**

**_"…"_**

**_"_****_You are making this quite difficult."_**

**_"…"_**

**_"_****_Fine, would you let me back into your mind in order to communicate later?"_**

I debated for a second. **_"Possibly."_**

**_"_****_Are you a strict carnivore?"_**

**_"_****_No! _**_As if I would want to hunt every few days. Ugh…"_

**_"_****_Easy, now, can you tell me what that substance was that you shot from your…wrist?"_**

**_"_****_None of your business! _**_Why didn't I think before doing that in front of them? Why yes, dehydration." _

**_"_****_Alright, who are you?"_**

**_"_****_A wild, dangerous animal according to you people."_**

**_"_****_Sorry, that must have hurt to be called those things."_**

**_"_****_One; I still _****am!****_ Two; psychology tactics won't work."_**

**_"_****_Clever. Most people fall for that, but please, calm down."_**

**_"_****_How am I supposed to in this situation?"_**

A sense of debate from him.**_"… Fine, back to the questioning. Is it safe to assume that you are a mutant?"_**

**_"… _****_A dangerous animal remember? I could've escaped from a lab for all you know."_**

**_"… _****_Very well. I am going to withdraw slightly now, though still stay in contact. Is that okay?"_**

**_"… _****_I suppose so."_**

He did as he said he would. His avatar disappeared and I felt only a lingering presence on the border of my mind again. Opening my eyes, I saw him looking at Beast.

_"__Probably updating him… He'll be happy he was right."_

True enough, a smile broke out on his face, and Beast came over to my prison. I didn't make eye contact. I did not want him to see my eyes when they looked so… predatory. Another of my unhandy tell-tale signs.

**_"_****_So, how do you wish to proceed?" _**I started at the Professor's voice inside my head, then winced when the sudden movement jostled my sore leg. **_"Are you all right? That leg is clearly causing you pain, would you like Beast to take a look at it?"_**

**_"_****_No! No more people can come in here with me! _**_Certainly not right now."_

**_"_****_Very well – for now. We still need our friend back."_**

**_"_****_You shouldn't have asked him to try and take my blood then!"_**

**_"… _****_How do you know we asked him?"_**

_"__Augh__, I am such an idiot! But… __**Would you really force him to come in here with me?"**_

**_"_****_Of course not. I respect my team's decisions."_**

**_"… _****_Well there you – RAUGH!"_**

I now knew what my spider-sense had been warning me about. My mutation pain.

As excruciating pain practically exploded in my sides, I clutched at them with my claws. I also clamped my mouth shut so that I wouldn't make any noise. Then I squeezed my eyes shut and writhed uncontrollably on the floor because I had (obviously) fell sideways due to my pointless struggling against my own body. I even kicked with my sore leg, desperate for something to distract me from the sheer agony I was experiencing. Dimly, I felt stabbing pains when it collided with something. This continued for a few minutes – they felt like hours to me.

Suddenly it was gone. I just lay there on the ground, panting, staring at the blue-tinted wall at the opposite side of the room. Through the ringing in my ears, I heard the Professor and Beast talking. Then I heard Beast walking over to my prison again.

_"__Wait…again? He must have gone back over to the Professor… Damn! He was still in contact when that happened!"_

"Are you alright?" Beast's question broke through my thoughts. I just growled and curled in on myself, careful not to move or touch my now even more injured leg. My chest wounds had opened up _again_. They were taking a long time to heal.

After a few minutes, I managed to get my breathing back under control. In other words, quick and extremely shallow. After another few minutes, I forced myself to get up and sit back in my original position. That meant I had to move my leg. The pain was a _lot _worse than before. I hissed, but forced myself to keep going. Ever so slowly, I managed it.

**_"_****_Care to explain what that was? Do you need any help?"_**

_"__Great. The Professor's back in the house."_

* * *

(Few minutes earlier.)

**Xavier's P.O.V**

**_"_****_Well there you – RAUGH!"_**

An unbelievable amount of pain forced me to sever the mental link. I gasped and groaned, sitting back and rubbing at my right temple. "Professor are you alright?!" Beast's panicked voice reached me, along with what sounded like a scuffling noise. "Yes, yes," I said, "Just… That was an awful amount of pain. Wait – the creature!"

I opened my eyes and saw where the scuffling noise was coming from. The creature was writhing on the floor of the containment field. He was even using his injured leg! If the clenched jaw and the squeezed shut eyes were anything to go by, the sample of pain I had felt was nothing compared to what he was experiencing. "Everything was going well, Professor, what happened?" Beast asked.

"Well, apart from a few minor complications – like what I told you about before, him refusing to give us much information – it was going well for our first attempt at contact. Then sheer pain overwhelmed me. I was forced to sever the link."

Before Beast could answer, the noise of scuffling finally stopped. We both looked over to see the creature lying on the ground, panting.

_"__I do not want to imagine what that felt like."_

"Are you alright?" Beast asked, walking over to the field. The creature just growled and did not move from staring at the wall on the other side of the room. After a few minutes, during which he managed to stop panting, he began to move back into his original sitting position. He hissed when he moved his swollen leg, but managed to slowly manoeuvre himself so he was resting against the back wall again.

**_"_****_Care to explain what that was? Do you need any help?" _**I asked, hovering forward. I sensed a small amount of annoyance, then weariness before they were smothered. I closed my eyes and managed to form my avatar again, entering a dark void once more. **_"What I _****need****_ is to get out of here," _**came an eventual answer.

**_"_****_Sorry, but that cannot happen until we have established that you are not a threat."_**

**_"_****I'm ****_a threat? How ironic – I've never harmed another sentient being! I've only help- ah…forget I just told you that."_**

**_"_****_You have only…helped?"_**

A small amount of self-directed annoyance. **_"Fine, fine. Yes."_**

**_"_****_With what?"_**

**_"_****_None of your business!" _**He winced, and I sensed quite a large amount of pain again – though most certainly not as much as last time. **_"Easy. You are obviously in a great deal of pain, we can help you," _**I said, gesturing to myself and Beast.

**_"_****_I don't need any help! I can cope on my own, like usual!"_**

_"__So he unwittingly gives more information – albeit not very much – when pushed when angry like other people. It may be an underhand tactic to use, but I will keep it in mind. But it could also be due to exhaustion. __**Like usual? What do you mean by that?"**_

**_"_****_Well it's obvious – nobody would _****ever****_ help a monster like me."_**

**_"_****_You are clearly not a monster, if what you claim is true. You help people and are a sentient being."_**

**_"_****_You really think people are willing to stick around that long, or let _****me****_ stick around that long, to find out? Not that they could anyway."_**

**_"_****_Let's leave this topic for now seeing as it bothers you so much, what caused that last surge of pain?"_**

**_"_****_You can sense that?"_**

_"__Most certainly exhausted, there is no fire to his voice anymore. __**Yes…"**_ I answered warily.

**_"_****_You shouldn't be able to…but_****_fine, it was my leg."_**

**_"_****_That is increasingly worrisome, you only moved slightly, and it caused that amount of pain. We could help you." _**For some reason I found myself admitting the truth – that leg was causing a great deal of pain for him, and I would like to help.

**_"_****_Quit pretending you're worried and that you want to help me!"_**

**_"_****_I am not –" _**I tried to protest, to tell him that we actually wanted to help, but I was not given a chance.

**_"_****_GET OUT!" _**A sudden invisible force slammed into my avatar, literally throwing me out of his mind. "Ah!" My head jerked back slightly and my eyes shot open.

"Professor!" Beast was by my side, extremely worried.

"It's alright Hank, he just…threw…me out of his mind," I said.

"Threw you out? How can that be possible…you have the strongest telepathy."

"Well," I opened my eyes and looked at the creature again. He was staring coldly back. "It was unexpected, plus very powerful. Immensely powerful."

"… Should we update the team?"

I was going to answer 'yes', but then I saw a small flicker of…fear? …in the creature's eyes.

_"__I respect my team's decisions and feelings, why not him? Maybe this will also lead to a closer bond and more trust between us three as well."_

"No," I said instead. Beast looked confused, so I elaborated, "I do not think that the team will take this news well right now, especially Logan. We will have to inform them eventually, but for now let's keep this between us shall we?"

"All right Professor," he agreed reluctantly.

"Let's go," I said, heading towards the door. I let Beast walk in front of me, and turned back to look at the creature as we left.

_"__I think _that _was gratefulness."_

We left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Pains, Meals, Psychics &amp; a Transformation.

**Cyclopes' P.O.V**

_"__Somebody get me out of here! What is this stuff anyway? Professor? Jean? Why can't I hear anyone either? There was only a small murmur before…"_

I began struggling again, but I couldn't really struggle much, because my entire body – except my nose – was bound by these…threads? I was parched, and hungry, and confused.

I groaned, then heard was sounded like low, gruff chortling.

_"__What is that? Who is that? Argh! Get me out of this cocoon and out of this cage with this monster!"_

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

As soon as I started chortling, I stopped. That was cruel of me – finding amusement from his helplessness and, most likely, panic.

_"__Spiders react to their prey struggling though… Damn it, he isn't prey…"_

I must admit, I really needed some kind of distraction from my predicament if I was almost chuckling at that. I didn't _want _to be a monster.

My spider-sense was bothering me, but I just put that down to my mutation pains. And my stomach was constantly aching, giving painful twinges often. My vision was in a constant flux, and being utterly exhausted didn't help matters either. My claws were a light grey – that wasn't good. I hadn't allowed the Professor back into my mind, even though he had attempted to make contact. Speaking of, the Professor and Beast were coming here again.

I tracked their movements from the third floor of this mansion down to this room using my hearing, although I had to block the sounds that came when they began talking to other members of their mutant team, or machinery and electrical equipment turned on. Specifically, televisions.

_"__Televisions are way too loud."_

Beast and the Professor entered after a few minutes wait. As usual, they checked to see if everything was working, then turned to face me. The Professor requested entry with a slight sense of urgency, so I let him enter this time. Plus, I was tired and did not want any more nagging requests bothering me. **_"How are you feeling today?" _**Was his opening question, after his avatar had formed.

_"__Lousy – not that you would care, but __**cut to the chase."**_

**_"_****_Sorry?"_**

**_"_****_Must I repeat everything? I can tell you want to ask me something, so go ahead already."_**

He appeared to be slightly bothered by the fact that his urgency had been detected so easily.

**_"_****_Well, we would like to have Scott back now," _**he eventually answered. **_"He will be dehydrated – we need to treat him."_**

I listened closely to Cyclopes' vitals before responding, **_"He'll be fine for around another nineteen hours."_**

**_"_****_How do you know that?"_**

**_"_****_None of your business. _**_And the less you know about me the better."_

**_"_****_Is there not some form of a deal we can come to? Jean is beside herself with grief and worry."_**

**_"_****_Jean… The person who's been crying?"_**

**_"… _****_How did you know that?"_**

_"__Damn! I am way too tired for this… __**Drop the subject."**_

**_"_****_I must know how you know what is going on with my team."_**

**_"_****_I don't like how you're demanding things from me now."_**

**_"… _****_Very well, we shall move on for the time being. _****_Would you like any-?"_**

**_"_****_Argh…"_**

I hadn't meant for him to hear that. My stomach had just gave a very painful contraction, trying to digest something that I needed but wasn't there. I mentally pushed his avatar back to the borders of my mind, but not far enough that it would dissipate. I visibly curled in on myself, squeezing my eyes tightly together, groaning a little, prompting Beast to make a slightly confused sound. After the painful hunger pangs had passed, my attention snapped back to the Professor's avatar. After shaking himself out of a slight daze, and picking himself up off of the virtual floor in my mind, he asked the question that had the most obvious answer in this case, **_"Are you all right? That was quite painful."_**

**_"_****_What do you _****think?****_"_**

Silence. Of course.

**_"_****_As you made it quite clear that you do not wish for us to help you, I will just finish what I was going to say earlier: would you like anything?"_**

**_"… _****_Excuse me?"_**

**_"_****_To eat, drink, anything to amuse yourself with…" _**He trailed off, and his avatar turned its head a little. I could see that he was distracted.

**_"_****_What is it?" _**I asked.

His avatar's head turned back around. He answered after a short pause, **_"Beast was just wondering if you needed to visit a bathroom?"_**

**_"_****_What…? No! I don't have to…excrete."_**

**_"_****_But you have been in there for days, have eaten and drank, surely you must need to – soon at least."_**

**_"_****_Never had to since – ah, forget that, never will now. End of this particular conversation, thank you. _**_Quite an uncomfortable topic to be discussing."_

**_"_****_Very well, so would you like anything at all?"_**

_"__Well I do need some sooner rather than later – and I can always check if they've drugged it. Asking an enemy… Hm. __**Some meat would be nice."**_

**_"_****_All right," _**he paused and I could tell he was contacting Beast, **_"But you said you were not a strict carnivore?"_**

I heard Beast walk out of the room. **_"I'm not. I don't lie."_**

**_"_****_Then why have you not eaten anything else?"_**

**_"_****_Because I don't have to. _**_And he could use that, damn."_

**_"_****_Have to?"_**

I felt him withdraw. His avatar disappeared and I opened my eyes. I squinted from the sudden harsh brightness.

**_"_****_Having the lights turned down a bit would also be appreciated," _**I hinted, not responding to his prompting.

He didn't answer, just turned towards the computer consoles and pressed a few buttons, then dragged his hand down the side of one of the screens. The lights dimmed. I opened my eyes a little more. The room didn't resemble a cloudless day at the beach anymore, it was more like a murky evening. I was a tad surprised.

_"__That's better. __**Thank you."**_

A slight feeling of surprise reached me from across the mental link. **_"You're welcome."_**

**_"_****_So could I have a few of my questions answered?"_**

**_"_****_As long as they are appropriate for me to answer."_**

**_"_****_Just how can you deem something 'appropriate' in this case?"_**

**_"… _****_That is true." _**A very mild sense of mirth reached me.

It was kind of amusing. **_"So, just to verify things, this place is a place for mutants?"_**

**_"_****_Yes, they come here in order to have help in harnessing their powers, although most in the outside world know our home to be a school for specially accepted, talented youngsters."_**

**_"_****_Interesting… _**_ARGH!"_

Pain erupted in my sides once again, and I felt the mental link cut off. I twisted and fell onto my back, claws clutching at my sides, eyes squeezed shut. The tension in my muscles was a bit too much, so much that I started shaking, and I needed some sort of distraction. My middle set of arms detached themselves, the right one hitting the wall, and the other trying to pierce the floor. I kicked with my legs, driven by pain-fueled instinct.

The fit lasted for roughly ten minutes, and I was left trying to catch my breath. My spider-sense was drumming against my skull. I wasn't allowed to wonder why for long, because right after I managed to catch my breath, another surge of pain crashed into me. From my sides once again.

_"__They've never - agh - been this…close - rrrr - together before!"_

Luckily this one only lasted three or four minutes – I couldn't really tell. After groaning and uncurling from my foetal position on my side, I slowly opened my eyes. What I saw surprised me. The Professor was staring at me wearing an expression of worry. I closed my eyes again. The gashes on my chest were bleeding a little, and they _hurt._

_"__Nah… I'm mistaken – he can't be worried about a monster like me."_

I opened my eyes again when I felt him requesting entry into my mind again. Looking at the floor, I denied it. I did not want questions right now. He seemed to understand, and stopped asking.

Beast arrived with a large plate piled with chicken about fifteen minutes later, and the Professor opened the doorway wordlessly. Beast placed the plate close to the entrance and the doorway closed again. When I got a whiff of it up close like that I immediately shot a web and pulled the plate closer to me. I quickly sliced the breadcrumb covering off of the top of all of the pieces and covered them in my saliva. Again the few minutes wait was torture.

Immediately afterwards, I unsheathed my teeth, disregarded all manners and common sense and practically began to inhale my meal. After a few minutes, I slowed and listened in on the Professor and Beast's discussion;

"So the conversation was ended when another fit of pain occurred, then another. That is troubling – he could have a medical condition that is causing them." (Beast.)

"My thoughts exactly, but I cannot ask him right now – he will not establish contact. I wonder why he will not say anything verbally either, all we have heard are a few growls, hisses and other such noises." (And Professor.)

"… Maybe he cannot."

"… I had not thought of that. Strange, I seem to be forgetting or disregarding many options lately."

"There are many problems to solve, so it can only be expected for us to forget several things right now."

_"__Problems?"_

As they began talking about the computer settings, I listened to the activities of the rest of the X-Men in the mansion. Jubilee, Gambit, Rogue and Wolverine were watching a movie and eating snacks – it was apparently a scary movie, so it was quiet thank goodness…

_"__Wait, spider-sense?"_

A scream came from the television.

_"__Ow__!"_

I winced lightly and tuned out for the rest of the (temporarily quiet once again) movie.

Storm was in that strange room that the giant robots attacked me in, training. Her lightning was quite loud, so I tuned out quickly. Jean was in the small side room, making sure nothing was going wrong with whatever program Storm was up against, and sniffing a little. I felt guilty whenever I heard her crying – I didn't want to cause any trouble for anyone, but I had encased Cyclopes in webs instinctively because I had felt threatened and I was, quite frankly, furious. I was not aware that the consequences would be that severe – Jean hadn't been eating properly due to her grieving, even though her friends had kept her busy and made her have regular meals.

_"__Though I should have thought about it… I've done the same thing again…"_

Beast and the Professor had supposedly been communicating telepathically, if the glances and sudden change of activity were anything to go by. Apparently they had reached a conclusion of what to do next, for Beast walked over to the side of the containment field that the doorway opens on and walked in when the Professor opened it. I instinctively hunched over the plate of chicken, then blinked and raised my chin a little.

_"__That was stupid."_

Beast stopped and crouched down to just above my level. I raised my upper body slightly so that we were on the same level – I didn't like being looked down upon when I was vulnerable. The slight movement had me pulling my legs closer to my body for more leverage and balance, and I hissed, grimacing slightly when my sore leg scraped across the floor and shrinking back. He seemed to realise that I was uncomfortable with the situation, and proceeded to sit on the floor, lowering his head so that it was level with mine. We made accidental eye contact, and I saw him jerk back a bit, eyes widening. I immediately looked away.

_"__Great, he saw my eyes… When I'm hungry."_

I sighed. He remained silent, and I finished my meal. When I was swallowing my last piece, I noticed that my stomach had finally settled, and that my hunger was sated.

_"__Finally."_

I looked up to see Beast watching me, so I made eye contact. Deliberately this time. I saw him tense in preparation of seeing sharp, elliptical pupils, then saw him relax and his mouth open a little in shock.

_"__Yeah yeah, gape all you want… Erm, hello?"_

He hadn't responded at all, he just sat there, mouth now closed and seemingly not bothered that he was in here with me.

_"__Why…?"_

Then I heard the Professor hover closer and he requested entry into my mind again. This time I let him in. **_"Professor, do you know what's wrong with him?"_**

**_"_****_He is merely stuck in his thoughts. Why, what happened?" _**A faint sense of confusion reached me.

**_"_****_Er… He saw my eyes."_**

**_"_****_How would that cause him to become like this?" _**The confusion was even more prominent, now mixed with curiosity.

**_"… _****_He'll be okay won't he? This is a bit…strange." _**And quite unnerving to be honest.

**_"_****_Of course. How is this strange, and what happened?"_**

**_"_****_That doesn't matter, but as for the other question, fine. I-I basically need meat to survive alright? _**_And I shouldn't be telling you any of this!_ **_If I don't eat it regularly I start getting weak and my eyes…change – my pupils become elliptical. That's why he flinched earlier, but now they're back to normal because I managed to sate my hunger. My claws can tell how my health is too. They've turned darker again because I'm a lot better now."_** I raised my middle left arm to both emphasise my point and show him what I meant.

A pondering silence, then, **_"Thank you for trusting me with that information."_**

**_"_****_What?! I-I don't – I… Get out of my mind!" _**I shoved him out and blocked access again. Then I shifted away from Beast, wincing when my leg was moved.

Beast seemed to regain himself and left about five minutes later. He and the Professor left the room.

* * *

(6 hours later.)

**Xavier's P.O.V**

_"__I may have pushed too far ahead."_

I was in my study, researching if any medical conditions fitted the profile of the creature. It was proving very difficult, for I had very limited information. Sighing, I closed my laptop and made the short journey to the living room. Beast was due to change shifts for watching the creature with me in an hour. Jean was sitting at the table in the adjoining kitchen and Rogue was making her have a bowl of soup. As she noticed me, she jumped to her feet, abandoning her meal. "Professor, please tell me, is Scott out yet? We have to get him out soon!" she begged.

As I shook my head, she ducked, shoulders hunched, and walked quickly out of the room. Rogue then copied my action and sighed, putting the barely touched bowl of soup into the fridge. "Professor please –" she said, turning to face me.

"No Rogue," I interrupted regretfully, "I know that you are going to ask for another chance to try and get Scott out. And I cannot allow that."

"Fine!" she relented reluctantly, "So do ya know who took all the chicken?"

"Ah yes, Beast used it."

"Huh? I know he likes his meat, but did he 'ave to 'ave so much?"

"Sorry, I should have explained," I said, making myself a cup of tea, "He cooked it all for the creature. He needed to eat, so we tried him with more cooked food, and it worked."

"'Kay then… I'll see ya later!" She gave wink that lacked its usual spark and left.

I sighed – it was painful to refrain from telling my team anything. Beast suddenly contacted me, sounding flustered. **_"Professor something is wrong with the creature."_**

**_"_****_What is it?"_**

**_"_****_I do not know, please come quickly and ask him."_**

**_"_****_I'm coming."_**

I quickly drained my cup and set it in the sink, then hurried down to the Containment Room. When I arrived, I saw the creature shaking his head, occasionally twitching, eyes half-closed and staring glassily ahead.

"Is he having some sort of fit?" I asked Beast.

"I do not know! He had just fell asleep then this happened!" He was panicking, not knowing what to do.

"Beast calm down," I ordered, "I will ask him what is going on."

I reached out mentally, but I did not need to request entry, for he had retreated into the deep recesses of his mind, and an invisible mental storm ravaged the space that was left. I squeezed my eyes shut and formed my avatar. As soon as I transferred my consciousness into it, I was almost blown out of his mind again. **_"Please, what is wrong?!" _**I yelled. Almost as if a switched was flicked, suddenly the impenetrable blackness around me changed to a wide grassy plain with thunder clouds overhead, lightning, and a ferocious wind howling.

_"__How did he make this so real?"_

I blinked, snapping out of my shock – that did not matter right now. What mattered was the cause of this. That was when I heard the scream. A feminine scream. Only one other person had telepathy on the team.

Jean.

**_"_****_Jean?! Where are you?!"_**

As soon as I yelled that, trees sprouted from the ground, forming a line diagonally forward to my left.

_"__He is trying to aid me, __**thank you!"**_

I began running, almost being thrown off my feet a few times. The trees curved slightly to the right before going in a straight line again. I never hesitated, just ran on. After what seemed like an age, the trees came to a stop, but I couldn't see anything except a few leaves that the wind was blowing around. **_"Jean!"_** I yelled again.

Suddenly the wind surrounded me and lifted me up. I cried out. Then the scene changed. Now I was in a shadowy cavern.

And it was covered in spider webs.

Everywhere I looked webs stretched across the round rock cave. I was on a ledge roughly halfway up the rock wall. A scream sounded again, and I looked up. **_"Jean!"_** I yelled, spotting her.

**_"_****_Professor!" _**she shouted, spotting me. **_"Help!" _**She was stuck in a giant web that was attached to the walls near the roof of the cave.

_"__Like a fly in a spider's web, except she hasn't been cocooned."_

**_"_****_Hang on!" _**I looked around for a way up. **_"Come on, help me if you want her out," _**I whispered.

He heard me, and granted me a path up to Jean in the form of thick, crossed steps made of web. I hesitated, doubting that they would hold me. I certainly did not wish to find out what was at the bottom of the cavern, for there was no floor, just a dark abyss. A strong gust of wind blew from behind me, and the cavern rumbled with the vibrations of a tremendous growl that came from said abyss. Jean's avatar screamed again. The message was clear: get on with it. So I took a wary step forward onto the first web, then proceeded to run up them when it gave a little under my weight, but held.

They stopped slightly below the largest web in the cavern. It was just below where Jean was stuck. I tried jumping to climb onto it, but I couldn't get high enough. Then I felt the webbing under my feet bend downwards. Guessing what was going to happen, I bent my legs, preparing to jump. As I leapt, the web sprang upwards, launching me high enough to hook my elbows over the edge of the web platform. The strands were close together, so I was able to walk almost normally. **_"Professor!" _**I looked up at Jean's terrified call. The web she was stuck in was slowly disintegrating, and she was struggling. **_"Jean stop struggling, you will just fall down to me!"_**

She was panicking however, and did not cease her movements. The strands holding her web to the walls snapped and she fell, screaming, into the centre of the web I was standing on. I ran to her. **_"Jean, are you all right? What are you doing in here?"_**

**_"_****_I was trying to force this animal to let Scott go!"_**

The cavern shook once again with the vibrations of a thunderous growl, and the web we were standing on snapped. We both fell screaming into the abyss.

My feet slammed onto solid ground. I looked around to see where we were this time, and saw only an impenetrable blackness once more. A spotlight suddenly came on and I was able to see Jean still clutching my arm. **_"Are you all right Jean?" _**I asked her.

My enquiry appeared to snap her back to reality, well, as possible as reality could be in this situation. **_"Yes Professor," _**she said as she let go of my arm and standing upright. **_"Where are we now?" _**she asked a tad fearfully, **_"I need to get this thing to let Scott go!"_**

I sensed a large amount of barely contained anger building up somewhere in the shadows. **_"No Jean, we have to leave. Now," _**I told her, taking her arm.

**_"_****_No!" _**she protested, pulling away from me, **_"I need to get Scott out!"_**

Suddenly the scene changed back to the stormy grassy plain, except this time things much larger than leaves were blowing around. Rocks, boulders, and trees. As we fought to keep our footing, thunder rumbled and lightning struck a tree, setting it alight. It came flying towards us. Jean didn't make a sound this time – she just turned and ran. I followed. Then everything vanished, and I felt Beast shaking my shoulder lightly. "Professor are you alright?!" The worry was clear in his voice.

"Yes Beast, I am fine. Is he?" I said, referring to the creature.

"Yes, he came round just as you came back, why did you have to transfer your entire consciousness?"

"I will explain everything later, for now you have to go and find Jean – check Cerebro – and give her some sleeping pills."

"Alright," he said sounding confused. He left. I looked up from rubbing my head to see the creature giving me a cold stare, hunched over slightly. I sighed and initiated a conversation.

**_"_****_First of all, I apologise for Jean's actions. I had no idea that she would take such drastic measures."_**

**_"…"_**

**_"_****_Please can we not return to the silent treatment?"_**

**_"_****_Fine," _**came a stiff reply.

**_"_****_Thank you. I have to know – how did you make those mental landscapes so real? That must have been difficult, even I have trouble doing it to that extent. Also…how was Jean able to enter your mind? I am even stronger than her, yet I cannot."_**

**_"_****_Not that hard, just imagined what I wanted you to see, hear and feel – except your emotions. Only you can control them. And I was asleep. Too deep a sleep evidently. I'm just too exhausted in this situation. My mental defences were also still relaxed from when I was communicating with you earlier." _**He sounded bitter.

_"__Amazing… Simply astounding the mental strength he possesses. He also said he was exhausted, which is most expected…"_

A sudden wave of the pure exhaustion he had to be experiencing made me pause before I asked my next question. It was hurriedly smothered. **_"You said that you are tired, go back to sleep," _**I advised.

**_"_****_No! I can't sleep!"_**

**_"_****_Why ever not?" _**I asked, shocked and startled by his outburst.

**_"_****_Agh, sorry, I get a bit stressed out when I'm tired."_** He placed his head in his paw, then looked at his claws on one of his lower limbs,**_ "And I can't sleep because it's not safe."_**

Understandable that he would think that way after Jean's actions. I acknowledged this fact with a single nod. **_"Why are your claws lighter? You were getting better."_**

**_"_****_Because exhaustion can affect even a monster's health."_**

_"__That does not sound like a healthy mental state… I am going to take a risk," _I took a rather deep breath, **_"Would you care to tell me more about yourself?"_**

Immediately the atmosphere changed. Now he was tense and alert, most traces of tiredness gone. **_"Why would I do that?" _**He asked warily.

**_"_****_Myself and Beast wish to know more about you. And possibly help you."_**

**_"_****_Why would you wish to help a monster?"_**

**_"_****_You are not a monster –"_**

**_"_****_Yes I am."_**

**_"_****_\- and I make it my business to help people if I can."_**

**_"_****_But –" _**Before he could finish, a strange, detached sense of warning and apprehension travelled across the mental link. He bolted upright.

**_"_****_What was that?" _**I asked, concerned.

**_"_****_That was - oh _****damn****_!"_**

The feeling of utter panic and terror almost overwhelmed me, but I held on and waited for him to tell me what was wrong (hopefully).

**_"_****_Professor – is it a full moon tonight?!"_**

I was momentarily thrown by this odd question, then turned and pulled up an online calendar. **_"Why yes, it is."_** I answered, turning to face him again. His eyes widened and he suddenly struggled to get up. **_"What are you doing? You will injure your leg even further!"_**

**_"_****_Call Beast back here NOW!"_**

**_"_****_Why?" _**I asked, but conplied anyway.

**_"_****_Because I do not want to _****kill****_ your friend here!"_**

**_"_****_What?!"_**

**_"_****_No time to explain – argh!"_** He had managed to stand on his hind legs and hobble over to Scott, but suddenly leant against the wall he was using to help him stand, clutching his head. A wave of pain and fear washed over me. "What's happening?" Beast came running through the door.

**_"_****_Let him in here!" _**the creature said urgently.

"Hank get in there and take Scott!"

"What?!"

**_"_****_Hurry it up!" _**The creature said with a fresh wave of pain.

I opened the doorway in the containment field and Hank ran in, careful not to get to close to the creature, who was cutting the cocoon from the ceiling. He caught Scott before he could hit the floor, and laid him down in front of Beast. I was understandably anxious and a little suspicious about this situation.

Scott began to struggle. **_"Tell Beast to hold him down! I won't be able to get this off if he's moving."_**

"Hank, hold him still!"

He did so wordlessly, and the creature carefully knelt down, wincing when he put pressure on his injured leg. He then put the claws on his top-left leg close to Scott's head. **_"Wolverine tried that with his claws," _**I informed him.

**_"_****_He doesn't have my claws! Aarrr!" _**The last part came across kind of strangled as he shuddered.

I heard Beast gasp. That was when I saw the black lines spreading across the creature's fur and skin. They were creeping up his neck and legs. He sliced through the strands of webbing that were covering Scott's head, down to just under his left armpit, in one swipe.

Scott let out a yell when he saw the creature looking down at him, and flung his head so that his glasses fell off. Two red beams shot from his eyes, hitting the creature's sore leg.

Time seemed to freeze, then the creature let out a blood-curdling roar. He half fell, half scrambled backwards, then began to shudder uncontrollably, near convulsing. The mental link between us was severed as I felt what seemed like a fight for dominance erupt inside his mind. By the speed that the black lines were creeping across him, it appeared he was losing.

"Hank, get out of there _now!_"

He obliged, after grabbing Scott's glasses and putting them back on for him. I quickly shut the door. And then we watched in a fascinated horror.

* * *

**Beast's P.O.V**

When the Professor had called me down here, I had never expected _this._

(Flashback)

I ran down the corridor, heading towards Cerebro. Arriving there, I saw Jean still sitting in the chair, the Cerebro helmet lying discarded beside her. "Jean," I said quietly, "Come with me. I shall take you to your room in order for you to rest."

She did not reply, so I gently took her arm and led her to the elevator, then to her room. She seemed to be in shock. We met no-one on the way – it _was_ night after all. Once she was sitting on her bed I gave her the two sleeping pills I had picked up from the aboveground infirmary. She took them without protest. As they began to take effect, I gently laid her down until she was lying stretched out on her mattress.

_"__Sometimes I think she loves that man too much."_

I shook my head sadly. Then the Professor contacted me, **_"Hank, you need to get down here right away."_**

**_"_****_Affirmative Professor._**_What could have possibly happened in such a short time?"_

I quickly closed Jean's bedroom door, then ran down the corridor to the lift. Once I arrived back on the ground floor, I dashed out of the elevator and did not stop running until I had entered the Containment Room.

"What's happening?" I called. The creature seemed to be cutting through the material that held Scott's cocoon to the roof of the containment field.

"Hank get in there and take Scott!"

"What?!" I was completely bewildered at this point. He wordlessly opened the doorway of the containment field, so I ran in. As the creature laid Scott down at my feet, he paused and looked almost feverishly at him.

"Hank, hold him down!" The Professor yelled. I obliged, then looked at the creature again. I gasped.

_"__What are they?!"_

There were black lines creeping up his neck and legs. And by his wincing as he knelt down, his leg and whatever was causing the black lines was causing him pain. He quickly swiped through the material cocooning Scott from the top of his head to just below his left armpit. Scott had a very unfortunate, fear-induced reaction to seeing the creature above him. He cried out and tossed his glasses off. His mutation took matters from there.

The red laser beams hit the creature's injured leg.

A powerful roar ripped from the creature's throat, and he half fell, half scrambled away from us. "Hank, get out of there _now!_" the Professor shouted.

I grabbed Scott's glasses and hurriedly put them back over his eyes. Then I grabbed him and half carried, half dragged him out of the containment field.

(End of Flashback)

The creature's struggling against thin air was slowly coming to a stop. Immediately after he went limp, his face facing the opposite wall, the black lines literally raced to cover as much of his body as they could. I noticed his claws lengthening ever so slightly, darkening and becoming less curved, until eventually they were almost like black right-angled hooks. An extra claw even sprouted from the heel of his two hind feet, the dark lines spreading to and from them, just a small drop of blood dampening the fur around those areas.

_"__They're veins!"_

My eyes widened slightly at my revelation. "What happened?" I asked the Professor. He opened his mouth to answer, but had no time to respond for a sudden tremendous growl sounded as the creature rapidly stood up on his hind legs. In a very confused daze, I set Scott down by the computer banks and walked cautiously forward. The creature's nostrils were flared, scenting for something.

"Are you alright? Your leg was –" I broke off with a gasp and back-pedalled quickly. The creatures head had snapped towards the sound of my voice and he had thrust it forward, almost hitting the field's wall, still scenting. Six thick black veins ran up his neck to the outer points of his six eyes. Then he opened them.

They were an infinite black void.

A slight glint from where the light hit the black orbs was the only source of light. I could clearly see that this being before me was not the disciplined creature we had come to know (slightly) in the past few days. The eyes of this creature possessed a distinctly animalistic, homicidal streak.

Then it lunged.

I caught a glimpse of massive, slightly hooked, razor-sharp, serrated teeth before its mouth slammed closed from it colliding with the field's blue wall. I winced at the thud that sounded.

_"__That must have seriously hurt."_

But the creature before me just shook its head after bouncing off of the wall before lunging again with the additional force of the claws on its top six legs. Again, its jaw merely glanced off, but its claws slammed onto the wall, sending thin blue sparks spreading from the points of contact. It then proceeded to jump back and kick at the wall with its injured leg.

_"__It does not feel any pain!"_

Evidently this was true. The slightest movement of the sore limb had the creature we knew wincing and growling at the pain, but this one before me could launch a powerful kick without reacting at all.

"Hank, we have to get Scott to the infirmary," the Professor stated from behind me. I jolted, then turned from the crazed creature in front of me, picked up the passed-out Scott bridal-style and followed the Professor out of the room. As we were leaving, the creature became even more frenzied, and as the door slid shut behind us, we both shivered from the roar of pure hatred it emitted.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Aftermath and a Spider Invasion

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__Finally."_

I could feel my more…predatory side begin to weaken. I was able to control it to a certain point by anchoring my consciousness to a thought and "holding" onto a piece of the animalistic rage. Then the sheer power and instinct would overwhelm me and I'd have to battle just to keep a small part of my mind sane.

I was besieged by pure anger, pain and an enhanced instinctual urge to kill everything and tear it to shreds as soon as I began to fight back. To wrestle my body back into my control.

Spreading all of my mental strength throughout my mind, I pushed all the evil back into an area I created just for it. It roared in protest and fought back, but I persevered and succeeded in locking it away until the next time. Which was tonight. And the next. I was too weak to prevent them all the time.

_"__Three days in a row…ish."_

Bracing myself, I quickly reset my mental defences and opened my eyes. I saw the blue-tinted metal base of the containment field.

_"__This is going to hurt."_

Resigning myself to the worst, I gritted my grinding teeth and lifted my upper body off of the floor. I gasped harshly at the onslaught of pain that assaulted me and let myself collapse back onto the floor, deciding to stay there for a while. Panting heavily, I felt a stinging in my chest. My wounds had still not healed.

_"__I know that they're deep, but they should have started to show some signs of healing. That metal must have_ _affected me__more than I thought..."_

Then the door to the room opened and the Professor and Beast came in. Beast was carrying a covered tray. We all immediately made eye contact. They appeared relieved to be honest. I shuddered.

_"__Great, they saw that – no wonder they're relieved. I was most definitely a true monster then."_

I looked away, and Beast walked over to the containment field while the Professor hovered over to the computer banks. He opened the doorway and Beast strolled in. "Here," he said gently, putting down the tray and uncovering it. "I made you a sandwich."

I saw cheese, lettuce and ham between two pieces of bread sitting on the plate. When he walked back out, I shot a web and pulled the crockery close. Stabbing through the bread and its contents with my claws after sniffing at it, I mentally shrugged and lifted the sandwich up, carefully sliced a small piece off with my mandible and then tossed it into my mouth.

_"__I could use the energy. Now let me see what's going on."_

In the living room, there was _another _movie playing, Gambit and Jubilee watching it. These people lived off of TV. I quickly tuned that out. Storm and Rogue were training, and Wolverine was somewhere underground with a motorbike. I quickly tuned that out too. Cyclopes was in what I guessed was a lower floor infirmary with Jean by his side. Focusing deeply, the sounds around me becoming more indistinct, I heard the remainder of my web cocoon rubbing against the covers on the bed. After a brief moment of personal heartache, I withdrew and listened more intently to the conversation taking place before me, finishing off my sandwich in the process.

They were talking about conversing with me. "So the virtual landscape, are you going to enquire about that again?" Beast was asking.

"No, I was actually considering asking him to show me once more," the Professor replied, sounding calm.

"Are you sure? That could trap you in his mind if he so chooses."

"I know, but I do not think he would wish for anymore pain – he is in enough of that already. Also, he is tired. I will attempt to establish contact when he has finished eating."

_"__I already am guys."_

So I growled to catch their attention. They immediately turned around and I looked pointedly at the Professor. Almost immediately I felt a presence on the edge of my mind, gently probing my mental defences. I granted access and the Professor's avatar formed and he initiated conversation, **_"How are you feeling today?"_**

**_"… _****_Tired."_**

**_"_****_Thank you for giving Scott back to us, but what actually happened last night? We also cannot actually remove the rest of the material from him, could you tell us how to?"_**

**_"_****_It's going to happen for the further two nights. And you're welcome, but only I can remove the 'material'," _**I answered, avoiding the initial question.

I sensed a small inclination of anxiousness, but then he said,**_ "You didn't answer my initial question."_**

_"__Damn…__** I don't have to tell you if I do not want to."**_

**_"_****_Very well. I trust you heard my request earlier?"_**

_"__How couldn't I have? __**Virtual reality, yes."**_

**_"_****_Could you follow through?"_**

_"__This exhaustion is really getting to me...__** Fine, ready?"**_

**_"_****_Very."_**

_"__Eager much."_

I closed my eyes, and, after a moment of deciding what landscape I should use, pictured the mansion grounds.

* * *

**Xavier's P.O.V**

It was needless to say that I was surprised when I was suddenly standing next to the river in my very own grounds. Getting over my astonishment, I started strolling with the current, feeling the loose earth vibrate under my feet and hearing my soft footsteps on the grass and the quiet splashing of water. Then it registered just how quiet the surrounding sounds were. **_"Why is there so little noise?"_** I asked.

**_"_****_Because I like it this way."_** I jumped mildly in yet more surprise – it sounded as if his voice came from both the sky and behind me simultaneously. I recovered and continued walking until I came to the edge of the cliff by the sea. There, I gazed at the vast expanse of water, feeling the heat of the sun's rays on my skin.

_"__So real… __**How do you do this?"**_

**_"_****_Excuse me?" _**A small amount of confusion reached me.

**_"_****_Make this so real," _**I elaborated.

**_"_****_I told you before, I just imagine what I want you to see, hear, and feel. The only exception is your emotions," _**he replied with his confusion disappearing.

**_"_****_Simply amazing," _**I commented offhandedly.

**_"_****_Are you saying that you can't do this?"_**

**_"_****_Not to _****this****_ extent – even with my mental prowess."_** I began walking down the cliff path towards the sandy shore. As I stood out of reach of the waves, I wished to see if I could actually feel what he wanted me to. So without any warning, I suddenly swooped down and grasped a handful of sand. It acted exactly as it would have in real life – fine grains running through my fingers and only leaving a small warm bundle in the palm of my hand, some coating the undersides of my fingers. **_"You doubted me,"_** came the voice from above.

**_"_****_I was curious," _**I gently corrected,**_ "but the quality is spectacular." _**I smiled softly.

**_"_****_Why thank you." _**There was a quick flash of a feeling that I was unable to identify.

Putting it to the back of my mind to ponder later, I asked, **_"May I try one more thing?"_**

**_"_****_Sure." _**I walked to the waterline and waited for the next wave. When it came washing noisily up the beach, I dipped my hand to meet it. Lukewarm water swirled around my fingers, and when the wave retreated, my fingers remained wet. I then stepped forward into a larger incoming wave. The feeling of the water surging up my legs was exquisite. A small part of an intensely powerful force of slightly cold water pushing me back, then fading into a clinging wet chill that bit to the bone in my trouser legs as the salty liquid retreated once more.

_"__I am lost for words this time, but my skin and garments remaining wet is odd, let me see…"_

I concentrated on making myself dry again, and a few seconds later, I was as before. **_"Satisfied?" _**the voice enquired.

**_"_****_Quite, but could you give me an example of one more?" _**I requested a touch greedily. I was enjoying this immensely. Sensing a grudging acceptance, I stilled as the scene around me changed once more.

This time I found myself looking at the stars with a sharp chill in the air. When I looked around at my surroundings, I realised that I was on a rooftop. Strolling to the safety ledge of the building, I cautiously peered over, only to freeze and gape in shock.

I was on the roof of a skyscraper, looking down on tiny blurred lights that I guessed were cars and other tall buildings, some lit by neon signs or lights on in the many windows, some not.

_"__Hold on… Is that the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building?"_

It was – I could discern them both on the horizon. **_"I'm in Manhattan!" _**I exclaimed.

**_"_****_Well you're actually in my mind, but yeah. Welcome to my world. This is what almost nobody sees, the view from above. Looks a lot nicer, don't you think? And it's a lot quieter."_**

**_"_****_Yes," _**I agreed. My breath fogged in the frigid air. **_"Why is it this cold?"_**

**_"_****_It's night. During the day, it's quite warm up here because of the sun and cool down on the streets because of all the buildings, but at night it becomes the complete opposite. It could still be cold down there, but it's much colder up here because there aren't any buildings to lock in the heat, or heaters. Plus, you can't forget the wind or the standard relief factor."_**

I nodded.**_ "You sound as if you spend a lot of your time here in the city. I used to be worried that you would be a danger if you came here."_**

**_"_****_I know. I was listening outside the mansion when you said that." _**He sounded a little bitter. I could have kicked myself.

_"__I may have just blew any chance we had of befriending him."_

**_"_****_Alright, time to go back to your own body. I think I'll just grab a few hours of light dozing before tonight,"_** he stated. The scene disappeared and I was plunged into darkness once more, being herded to the edge of his mind. **_"Very well, thank you for giving me that experience," _**I said, then traversed out of his mind willingly after the mental barriers paused and I felt a vague sense of tired confusion.

Opening my eyes, I saw the creature slowly, warily, shift his weight, wincing every time his swollen leg moved. He eventually succeeded in getting himself into a somewhat comfortable position. His head turned and rested on the floor. Then he blinked once and his eyes closed of their own accord. He fell asleep, though he didn't relax.

_"__A light sleeper indeed."_

"Professor, what did you learn?" Beast asked.

"That he has immense mental defences and power, and that the…episode that occurred last night will happen for a further two. He is the only one able to free Scott and he really does need some sleep as evidenced." I gestured towards his sleeping form. "I suggest we communicate telepathically from now on."

**_"_****_Very well… Professor, do you believe he is trusting us more? And what are we to do about Scott's predicament?"_**

**_"_****_Possibly, he complied with my request somewhat quickly, but that could have been because he was exhausted. We may have to get Scott back in here so that the creature can cut through whatever is holding him."_**

**_"_****_I checked all of the regulators while you were communicating, and everything is fine. It's almost time for lunch, I suggest we go to the living room and eat with the others."_**

**_"_****_Quite." _**We left, unaware that something shocking was going to interrupt our meal.

* * *

(1 hour later.)

**Wolverine's P.O.V**

I fetched a beer from the fridge and sat back on the couch in the living room. All of us, bar Scott who was in the infirmary on a drip, the Professor, who had gone to his study, and Beast, who had gone back to the room with that monster in it, were gathered here.

_"__Scott's _kinda_ back with us… Jean's happier. At least everythin's almost all back ta normal."_

I jinxed it. As soon as I thought that and raised my beer to my lips, our lower floor alarm went off. I spluttered and everyone else jumped. "What now?!" Rogue exclaimed as we all ran to the lower floors. **_"Team, there appears to have been a major impact thirty miles north of New York. Investigate in the Blackbird," _**the Professor ordered.

_"__Terrific."_

We finished suiting up and stampeded to, and into, our jet.

* * *

(20 minutes later.)

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

When the X-Men arrived at their destination, they were initially confused at what they saw, then shocked. For ploughed into the ground, was a ginormous ship. It was long and rectangular, with four tailfins positioned at the corners of the slightly larger stern, and a flat, blunt, square nose at the opposite end, after a rather bumpy (evidently damaged), narrowing funnel. Large, one-way windows covered the top half of said funnel, and there were two huge thrusters on the underside of the ship's stern. Several small holes were present on the belly of the ship, but a noticeably bigger one on the roof that was jagged around the edges grabbed the X-Men's attention. It almost as if something had burst out from the inside. An almost unnoticeable plume of smoke rose from behind the alien vehicle.

The X-Men split their group. Jean and Jubilee would remain on the Blackbird, providing aerial support and be ready to pick up the team for a quick retreat if necessary, and the rest of the posse would investigate on foot. So Wolverine and Gambit descended by rope while Rogue and Storm flew down. They approached cautiously, maintaining mental communication via Jean. **_"Wolverine, do you smell anything?" _**asked Storm.

**_"_****_Somethin', but Ah dunno what,"_** he answered.

Just then, an ominous rumbling and the sound of grinding metal resonated. A large panel on the side of the ship nearest to the X-Men opened.

And a huge pink spider scuttled out of the vessel.

* * *

(1 minute earlier. Back at the mansion.)

**Xavier's P.O.V**

"Beast, have you got the surveillance feed from the Blackbird on screen yet?" I called lowly, entering the Containment Room.

"Just about…now," he answered. We both looked to one of the middle screens, on which the feed from the Blackbird showed Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue and Storm cautiously approaching a giant spaceship. Then the noise of grinding metal sounded and a door in the side of the ship opened.

_"__Oh my goodness."_

A pink spider with a darker pink wave pattern on its back, pointed legs and the size of a ten storey building, had just appeared. It did not appear to have any eyes or mandibles. The X-Men group on the ground froze. So did the spider. I hurriedly contacted Jean, though it was a mild strain to do so because of the distance. **_"Jean warn everyone to be careful, it could be friendly or hostile."_**

**_"_****_Affirmative Professor."_**

Then myself and Beast watched as the spider suddenly took a large step forward and made a screeching sound. The ground team scattered as it started trying to slowly squash or stab them. When they began running away and the Blackbird swooped in and picked them up, it braced itself on its six back legs and started swiping at the plane in the air. **_"Jean are you all alright?" _**I asked.

**_"_****_We're getting thrown around a bit."_**

The jolty feed supported that claim. Then the image stabilised and the spider could now be seen from a lofty height. It was screeching. Loudly. A growl came from behind us.

I turned to see that the creature was wide awake, shaking his head, covering his…ears. When he noticed me looking at him, he cocked his head in silent inquiry. I requested access to his mind and it was granted. **_"What's going on? And who's making all the racket?" _**he quizzed.

**_"_****_We received an alert and the X-Men arrived to this situation."_**

He blinked, then sank wearily to the floor again. **_"Fine, but can you tell whoever it is to quit shouting? I _****was ****_trying to rest."_**

Confused, I listened to the video again. It was as I thought. **_"Nobody is shouting," _**I relayed.

**_"_****_Yes there is. Wait…" _**He strained his head as high as he could without jostling his leg. Then he closed all of his eyes bar the top-left one and peered across my shoulder at the screen showing the feed from the Blackbird.

_"__Why is he doing that?"_

**_"_****_Is that a giant spider?" _**A short wave of confirmation from me answered that question. **_"Well that explains it," _**he mused. Then he blinked, opened all of his eyes, and relaxed (as much as he was able) again.

Well that was a confusing thing to say. **_"_****_Explains what?"_**

A short sense of internal debate. **_"… This is difficult…but I may be able to help you."_**

**_"_****_Can you tell me what then?" _**We needed all the help could get. To emphasise my point, the video tilted again.

**_"_****_I can understand what she's saying alright?"_**

**_"_****_Who?"_**

**_"_****_The spider on screen."_**

I paused, shocked and surprised, then recovered, prioritising.**_ "Could you translate?"_**

**_"… _****_Fine, but it's kind of muffled. It _****is ****_coming from a video, and I'm in here. But right now she's asking why you're not responding or letting her do her job. She isn't going to attack unless she has to."_**

**_"_****_Thank you." _**It wasn't exactly useful, but anything that would help us understand what this being was doing would help with predicting her actions.**_ "Do you know of any way we can communicate back? _**_He has obviously had experience with translational skills of some unknown sort."_

Another judging feeling, then a hesitant response, **_"I…might be able to."_**

**_"_****_How?"_**

**_"_****_I… I can use my vocal muscles and create sounds similar to her's."_**

I was understandably surprised, then it was replaced by a bit of suspicion as I sternly reminded myself that he was still alien to us and a threat. **_"Prove it."_**

His eyes widened, then narrowed. He cast his head to the side. I saw his mouth open slightly and I strained to hear anything. A tiny guttural sound reached my ears.

**_"_****_Could you try that louder? I could not hear you properly."_**

He glared at me heatedly, then suddenly opened his mouth wide and made a slightly higher pitched, considerably louder screech not unlike what the spider on screen was making. He stopped almost as soon as he started and winced, his breath visibly catching in his throat.

The noise made Hank jump and spin around. "What happened?" he asked, looking towards me.

_"__That is a useful ability. I wonder…"_

I shook my head – I had to focus on the situation at hand. "He is able to translate and communicate with the spider the team is currently dealing with. Set up an audio link with the Blackbird's external speaker, and we may yet find out exactly what is going on."

Hank didn't reply, just turned and started typing. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I contacted Jean, **_"Jean listen, Beast and I have found a wavelength that we believe will allow us to communicate with the spider…"_**

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__I absolutely HATE Stockholm syndrome – I can't have any common sense left!"_

Why I told the Professor all that, or let them hear my voice (which I usually kept metaphorically locked away) I do not know. Although at least I 'suggested' that it wasn't my natural vocal sounds. Or _un_natural depending on the way you look at it. My chest was complaining loudly about my little "presentation". I sat staring at the field-covered floor, fuming silently at myself and taking quick shallow breaths as required. Then I felt the Professor asking for entry into my mind again.

_"__Go away – I'm not getting attached to anyone. You couldn't have made a decision that quick anyway – your hesitation earlier proved that."_

He persisted.

_"__Ugh! __**What do you want?"**_

**_"_****_We need your help; will you assist? Please."_**

Well, he appeared to be able to make the decision that quickly after all. I mentally snorted, slightly bitter for a reason unknown. **_"First off, I already helped you by translating…but fine. Let's hear it."_**

A pause and a vague feeling of anxiousness travelled across. **_"We need you to communicate for us – talk with the spider and find out why it is here."_**

**_"_****_I told you 'it' is a 'she' – I didn't like you guys calling me 'it' though most of you still do – and that depends on the range of your microphone._**_**I can barely move. **__I am _not_ doing it for them, it's for her, she needs to be understood."_

I partially convinced myself.

"Beast what is the range on the microphone?" the Professor asked audibly.

"Only a couple of feet."

_"__Terrific. Now what are you going to do?"_

The Professor appeared to be at a loss. I caught sight of vague movement from the screen, then more yelling from the spider.

**_"_****_Do you have any ideas?"_**

I started at the Professor's inquiry. **_"No… _**_Curse my nature. __**If you let me out, I can come over and talk to her."**_

A sense of shock and surprise, then cold wariness. **_"_****_How do I know if we can trust you – you may just escape or attack."_**

**_"_****_I don't like fighting." _**I stared at him icily. **_"And I hardly think I'd be able to escape with the condition I'm in."_**

The Professor seemed to struggle with himself, and communicate telepathically with Beast, who stopped typing and looked at the two of us. Then the Professor looked back to me. **_"Very well."_**

_"__What…? Fine."_

I dipped my head forward in a nod. He opened the door.

_"__Here goes!"_

I held my breath as I forced myself to twist and clamber to my remaining seven usable limbs. I still hissed from the onslaught of pain, panting harshly, the stinging in my chest making a comeback. Hitching my swollen leg as close to my torso as I could by using only the hip joint, I haltingly limped to the doorway, then, with the duo at the banks watching me and the shouts of the spider from the shaky video feed urging me on, I stepped out onto the cold metal floor.

I took it as quick as I could from there – I _had_ been locked in a cage for _ages _– my muscles were cramped and stiff. I stumbled once, and Beast started forward to assist me, but I snapped at him and growled a warning.

I arrived at the computer banks, near the microphone, just to the right of the Professor and the screen that the video was running on. Making sure that I maintained a reasonable distance (by my standards) between myself and them, I stood with my claws resting on the worktop, my sore leg still not making contact with the floor, only the claws on my foot resting lightly against it. **_"Are you connected to your plane?" _**I asked the Professor.

**_"_****_Yes, I'm telling Jean to engage the external speaker now."_**

We waited for a few seconds, during which the spider tried to scuttle off again, and the Blackbird manoeuvred to regain her attention. Their attempt worked and I suppressed a wince from the sudden onslaught of protests and yells from the spider, quickly manipulating the muscles in my ear canals even more so I wasn't deafened.

**_"_****_The speaker is engaged," _**the Professor unsubtly prompted.

I hesitated, sighed and got on with the (now) inevitable. "Hey, can you hear me?" I screeched.

Nothing happened. The spider did not cease yelling.

I turned my gaze from the screen to Beast and the Professor, who were openly staring at me.

_"__Typical. __**Are you sure your plane's external speaker works?"**_

The Professor recovered. **_"Yes. Jean says it is transmitting sound, so the spider possibly just cannot hear you."_**

_"__Great."_

I turned to the microphone once again. "Can you hear me?" I asked a little louder.

Still no changes. "Can you hear me?!" I almost yelled, then winced when that aggravated my chest wounds even further.

Finally, the spider froze and settled. "Yes. So now you choose to make contact? Why aren't you letting me find my cargo? I need to within the next few cycles. Let me," she demanded.

"Actually I'm the only one who can understand and converse with you, and I was only able to do it now."

"Why not sooner? I have wasted precious time because of you." Well she sounded mad.

"Like I said, I was only able to do so now. But the people with me need to know what you are doing on our planet."

"I crash-landed after an asteroid hit my ship. It would not have been serious, but I was knocked off course and pulled into this planet's atmosphere. Now let me find my cargo, repair my ship and leave." She was either on a schedule, worried for some reason, or just plain haughty.

"Hold it! The inhabitants of this planet would panic if you just appeared, tell me what happened and maybe my…acquaintances can help."

"No, I must retrieve my charge and return him to my queen!" She turned and prepared to make another attempt at escape.

"Wait -"

She spun to face the plane again. "No, if he -"

"Would you just _listen _-?"

"- left for any longer -"

"Explain to us what is going on -"

"I need to retrieve -"

_"__Oh for crying out loud!"_

I couldn't even get a word (screech) in edgewise, so I did the only thing that I could. "SHUT UP!" I roared into the mike. Literally, roared. My normal screeching sounds were replaced at the tail-end of my sentence by the roar my predatory side used as its voice. I suddenly felt the urge to hunt and the scent of blood and the sound of heartbeats practically assaulted me. My gaze subconsciously re-routed to the two beings in the room with me. They were frozen, staring at my neck, eyes wide. I hurriedly placed a claw there, hiding the black veins that were sure to have appeared and took a deeper breath, coughing and calming down, regardless of the pain in my chest.

At least all of the confused "talking" had come to a close. I resumed conversation, "Er, sorry about that, but before _anybody _does anything we need answers."

A brief silence occurred before she spoke again, now in a cold tone. "You cannot speak to the royal nanny in that manner. Come out and talk with me personally rather than in that metal ship of yours."

I was glad my eyes didn't twitch in some cliché move of showing irritation. "… Okay, first off, this isn't even your _planet_ – so don't tell me how I'm supposed to talk to you. Second, I'm not even on that "ship" as you so call it, and what is this about being a nanny for royalty?"

I vaguely saw her shift restlessly on screen. "I am the Queen's nanny and the designated protector of her offspring. I was transporting her egg from one of our off-planet incubators back to her palace in time for the Prince to hatch and imprint on his mother," she eventually explained.

"You were transporting…an egg? And I guess the incubation pod made that hole in the roof of your ship?"

"Yes." She nodded.

_"__Fantastic."_

"Hold on for a minute," I told her. Then I looked at the Professor. **_"Her ship was hit by an asteroid, pulled into Earth's atmosphere, and she crash landed. Her cargo was an egg and she's been trying to get away and find it because she is the personal nanny of the queen from whatever planet they're from, and the designated protector of the queen's offspring – you can guess who the egg belongs to. She's peaceful but protective."_**

**_"_****_Affirmative. Inform her that she can search the immediate area while the X-Men search a wider perimeter in the Blackbird."_**

**_"_****_Fine." _**I turned back to the microphone.

**_"_****_Wait," _**he quickly added,**_ "Wolverine has to get a scent in order for him to track the egg, ask her to allow him to enter her ship and acquire one."_**

I nodded. "My acquaintances told me to tell you that you can search the immediate area while the people in the "ship" above you search near more populated areas, but one of the members aboard the "ship" will have to get a scent for the egg in order to track it, so will you allow him to enter your vessel and get one?"

"Of course – anything to find the prince." She backed up to the left of the door of her ship. As I watched, the video feed from the blackbird slowly got closer and closer to the ground, until I could only see grass and earth. I correctly assumed that that meant Wolverine was getting a scent.

* * *

(10 minutes earlier.)

**Wolverine's P.O.V**

"Just how did they manage to find a wavelength that that thing can understand?" I asked.

"Well Beast is a scientist – he probably analysed its voice or something," Jubilee replied.

I grunted. "Kind of annoying though. My ears don' like it."

"If it works, it works – we'll just have to put up with it suga," Rogue said with a wink.

Jean suddenly spoke up, "The Professor's found out that it's looking for an egg, so we have to help find it, fix the ship as best we can and then it will leave peacefully."

Silence descended for a moment.

I decided to break it. "And exactly _how _are we supposed to do that?"

"One step ahead of you," Jean said, "You have to get a scent. The Professor is going to translate that and then you can go in."

"You surely can't expect him to do that?!" Jubilee yelled. "I mean, look at that thing!" She gestured at the huge thing slightly below us.

"Hey," I calmed her down, "I ain't afraid a' no insect. I'll go down there, get a scent, come back, no probs. Then we'll find the egg and that thing'll leave."

"Fine," she mumbled.

Jean nodded seemingly to herself then we started to descend.

I got out, treading quickly and silently towards the spaceship. Carefully trotting past the spider, never taking my eyes off of it, I stood just inside the massive doorway and inhaled deeply through my nose to get a scent. It smelled… Well I'm not too sure actually. Hard to describe. Kind of metallic, but simultaneously slightly meaty, dusty – like rock particles – and it had a sharp under layer of…something. Acrid almost. I'd be able to trace it relatively easily. So I headed back to the Blackbird.

"Jean," I called as I hung out of the door, "fly low."

She nodded in understanding and we took off. The spider scuttled to a bunch of trees. "What's it doin'?" asked Gambit.

"The Professor said that it didn't want to sit around, so it's searching the immediate area," Jean answered.

Silence. I sniffed. "West," I shouted to up front. We flew off in search of a spider egg.

* * *

(20 minutes later.)

**Beast's P.O.V**

I studied the creature as we waited for news. He stood stock-still on his hind legs – no, wait, that wasn't right… Just legs, not hind. Legs and arms, separate – eyes closed, stiff, yet exhausted in posture.

_"__A wary exhaustion, and he is attempting to hide it."_

"Hey Beast, Professor, I think we have something here," Jean's voice came through the speaker. We all snapped to attention.

"What is it?" the Professor asked.

"There appears to be a rather large metal container in a tree. We're going down for a closer look."

"All right, be careful."

"Affirmative."

"Well, at least this problem is on the path of resolution," I commented. The Professor nodded. The creature did not respond. That's when I noticed that he was leaning rather heavily on the counter, a vacancy in his eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked.

Once again no response.

"Hey," I said, walking over to him. "Are you alright?" I repeated, laying a hand on his shoulder. At my touch the dull, lifeless look in the red orbs vanished, and he abruptly stood straighter, drawing away from my hand and hissing, arms (bar the bottom pair which were still supporting him on the panels) flared as he twisted slightly to confront me.

The Professor and I were understandably startled.

"Easy," I murmured as I backed off, hands held up. "I was only asking if you were alright."

After a few moments the hostile stance was dropped, but he still continued to regard me warily.

"Professor, Beast, there is a confirmed life signature in the metal container," Jean's voice came through the speakers. "We're going to attempt to remove it and return it to the spider."

"Affirmative," the Professor acknowledged.

"But be sure to be extremely careful," I reminded, "we have no idea how fragile the egg is."

"Ya' got it Beast," Wolverine said right before he cut the link.

* * *

(City outskirts.)

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

"So how're we supposed to do this?" Gambit asked, staring up at the pod.

"Well me an' Storm 'ere could fly up and get it down," Rogue suggested.

That seemed to be their best option. So that's exactly what Rogue and Storm did. They slowly navigated through the tree branches until they got to the forked branch the pod was resting in. Rogue carried it from the base while Storm balanced it from the top. Arriving safely on the ground, Wolverine and gambit took it from them and placed it in the back of the Blackbird.

"We're all set Professor and heading back to the spider." Jubilee contacted the mansion.

"Well done, get back quickly – the spider may be becoming restless."

So the X-Men flew back at speed, Storm and Jubilee steadying the egg's pod in the back.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__I'm glad they found the egg. The sooner this is over with, the better."_

I was far too tired, and in way much more pain than was appreciated. It also didn't help that I was stressed out and disliked the fact that I overreacted towards Beast.

_"__Then again, he shouldn't have startled me."_

But why would he touch me anyway? He sounded concerned, the action fits in that category too, but…

_"__Ah, stop thinking about it."_

I shook my head.

"There you are, have you got the Prince?"

The "visiting" spider's voice brought my attention back to the screen. Turns out that the Blackbird had arrived back at the ship. In my tired, dazed state it never really occurred to me that I had to respond to that.

"Excuse me? Are you there, are you alright?"

That helped me snap back to reality. "Yes, yes, I'm here. And you're correct; that is the prince. So what do you need in order to be on your way?"

"Just assistance with the damaged metal – namely the holes."

"Okay."

I glanced at the Professor, my steely mask back in place. **_"Just help with the holes in her ship and then she'll leave."_**

**_"_****_I see, thank you."_**

But I had already tuned out again and was watching the video feed as best as I was able.

It came close to the ground again, but then lifted back up contrary to my prediction that all of the team members (that were there) were going to help. It turned out that the one still in the plane was directing the others on where to go and generally monitoring.

_"__I have to admit though, that _that_ is rather amusing."_

On the video feed, which had zoomed in quite a bit, was the mildly pixelated picture of a figure in a long brown coat, awkwardly fitted in an iron welders helmet, wielding a blowtorch, lying bizarrely on the roof of the ship, welding the hole there back together after the metal maniac pushed the pieces back into place.

The spider had scuttled inside the ship as soon as the incubation pod had been delivered to her, probably securing it. The ship's windows had also brightened, signalling that she had started up several of the ship's functions.

After about half an hour of watching that relatively amusing figure and his partner weirdly moving around and welding metal plates back together the ship was deemed spaceworthy by the spider. Not to say that the other members of this team had been idle: they were near the front end of the ship doing something to the funneling part. Anyways, the spider stood in the doorway of her ship for a final farewell.

"You and your acquaintances have my deepest thanks," she said.

"No problem," I replied. "Glad we could help. But may I request one thing?"

"Why of course."

"What is your –" I cut off as my spider-sense screamed at me. Then utter _pain _declared war on my sides again. I accidentally shrieked once before collapsing and writhing, almost crushing my own ribs. Dim noises that I could barely comprehend drifted in and out of focus. Just like the sight of Beast kneeling beside me. I snapped savagely at him in an aggressive, pain-driven warning. He got the message.

And then it stopped.

_"__It's over…for now."_

I just lay panting as my senses caught up to the world. When they did, the thing that commanded my attention was the distressed calls of the spider from the video feed.

"- please respond, what happened?! Are you alright?!"

"Not really, but I'll live," I choked out, shifting so that my top set of arms were propping me up, "Sorry about that, but don't –"

"No, do not apologise, you obviously could not help it – that just startled me."

"Er, thank you for your concern?"

She thankfully failed to pick up on my questioning tone. "… I am afraid that I must leave now. The prince will be hatching soon, and I must return to our home planet before then in order -"

"For him to imprint on his mother, I know."

A series of high-pitched clicks travelled across the link. It was with a small, almost unnoticeable twitch that I realised she was chuckling.

_"__That's different from my version."_

"Well, goodbye," I said once her humour had subsided.

"Farewell." She turned to enter her ship but paused midway. "Wait, you had a question?"

_"__Oh yeah, that's right."_

"I…just wanted to ask what your name was."

"Oh, well that would be Segwadrosshir."

"… Ok, thank you. Goodbye…Segwadrosshir."

I found the name surprisingly easy to pronounce in my tongue.

"And what is your name?" she asked.

I paused.

_"__Well it's not as if she can tell anyone here."_

"Spider-Man."

"Farewell… Spider-Man."

And just like that she was back in her ship, it was lifting off, and soon out of sight.

"X-Men, good job, return to base," the Professor said.

I glanced at the blue cage. Then sighed and, holding my breath, forced myself up from the floor, wearily walking to it. And into it. The door shut. It felt like it was sealing my fate too.

**_"_****_Thank you for your help, we would never have had been able to do that without you."_**

I started at the Professor's mental voice. **_"No problem, but could you two maybe leave now? It's getting late…and you were probably pretty freaked last time."_**

The Professor thankfully nodded in understanding. He gestured for Beast to follow and they both left.

About three hours later the change was upon me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Trust and a Failed X-ray

(Next day.)

**Cyclopes' P.O.V**

Needless to say, I was exceptionally glad that Beast managed to get me out of that cage with the creature, and out – well…_partway _out of this…thing. And the saline drip really helped clear my head. Now, I was still stuck but at least I was hydrated enough to be able to eat and drink with some help. Although now…let's just say that my other bodily functions were making themselves known.

_"__How long is it going to take Beast to rebuild that thing?"_

When I asked him earlier he said that he was still working on the device that could free me. Apparently it had short-circuited after cutting through this much of whatever this material was. The noise had also apparently woken that creature. Just the thought of _it _sent a shudder through me.

_"__I hope Hank fixes that soon…"_

* * *

**Beast's P.O.V**

I swallowed my last piece of toast and quickly washed my plate in the sink, putting it on the drying rack. Then I leisurely made my way towards the Containment Room after collecting a bottle of water for the creature.

When I arrived and typed in the code to open the door, I heard feral snarling. Worried, I immediately darted to the field, only to see that the creature still had black veins adorning his neck, arms, claw areas and head. Thankfully his eyes were closed.

I went over to the computers in order to allow him to "wake up" in some form of privacy.

When I was checking the temperature gauge, the scuffling noises and growls cut off abruptly. Turning, I saw the creature (now unmarked by black veins) just lying there, breathing shallowly.

_"__Is something wrong?"_

A pulse of concern radiated in my mind and I moved forward until I was directly in front of him. I leant down, peering through the blue wall.

Just to discover that he was asleep.

Afraid of waking him from the much-needed rest, I only allowed my sigh of relief to pass my lips when I was back at the console.

The Professor arrived after a while. When he made to speak, I quickly pressed a finger to my lips and pointed at the creature. Catching on, he initiated a telepathic conversation. **_"Good morning Hank, how are you?"_**

**_"_****_I'm feeling quite well Professor, thank you, and yourself?"_**

**_"_****_I am also well."_**

**_"_****_Everything is running smoothly," _**I told him, gesturing to the computer banks. **_"Although I suggest that we figure out a way to free Scott today – he is becoming rather uncomfortable."_**

**_"_****_Understood, but…" _**he trailed off and looked at the creature.

I immediately understood. **_"Well, if the creature does not get the required amount of rest, it is my belief that he would not be able to help much anyways," _**I replied with a background chuckle. **_"So I propose that we let him sleep for now."_**

The Professor smiled. **_"You are correct Hank. Will you accompany me for a cup of tea while we await his awakening?"_**

**_"_****_I'd be glad to."_**

* * *

(3 hours later.)

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

After the Professor and Beast had had their tea, they had both gone off to do their own activities. Beast had gone down to his lower lab, and the Professor to his office to catch up with the building pile of paperwork on his desk.

Now, they were heading back to the Containment Room to see if the creature was awake and devise a plan.

Entering, their gazes were drawn to the grey-furred figure, who hadn't moved. Beast hummed lowly and glanced at the Professor, who telepathically informed him that if the creature did not regain consciousness within another half hour while they thought of a plan, they would have to wake him.

So they brainstormed with their connected minds, but nothing appealed. Even if they did try and follow a plan through, there were plenty of flaws to warrant a negative.

Beast stood up and walked around the room to stretch his legs and hopefully clear his head a little. He succeeded in the former but not the latter.

Fingers on chin, Beast wandered back to his seat, staring at the ceiling, not really paying much attention as to where he was stepping.

That was why his kneecap collided with the edge of the computer stand with a dull 'thud'. The sharp pain in the sensitive area had him yelping quietly.

Those noises were all Spider-Man needed to be shocked into awareness.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

A thud penetrated the barrier of sleep in my mind first.

_"__Hmm… Huh?"_

Then came a yelp.

_"__People!"_

My torso jolted up, my eyes wide, then I quickly lay flat again when the sharp movement jostled my sore leg, eyes squeezed shut. I panted a bit but quickly stopped that too seeing as it caused my chest wounds to throb and threaten to split open once more. I forced my eyes to open and scan my surroundings.

_"__Blue? Oh, yeah…"_

Now half out of my dream-like state, I recalled where I was. Then my gaze locked onto Beast and the Professor by the computer banks. They seemed a tad surprised. I tilted my head at them, and the Professor, finding no resistance as I intended, initiated conversation. **_"Good afternoon, how are you feeling?"_**

I only just then took notice that I felt quite a lot better. And I realised why.

_"__I fell asleep! Augh…idiot."_

I couldn't afford to fall asleep when I was in a hostile environment. At all. I let my head drop until my forehead was resting against the door, more than a little frustrated at myself. The angle my neck was in as a result was a bit uncomfortable, but the muscles would be fine for a short while.

**_"_****_Are you alright?"_**

**_"_****_Yes, fine," _**I answered, looking back up. **_"Feeling somewhat refreshed."_**

**_"_****_That is good, would you like anything to eat or drink before we get down to business?"_**

I was immediately on guard. My wariness made itself known as I tensed, lifted my head and stared coldly at the duo through narrowed eyes. My reaction made them cautious, Beast more so because he did not understand what caused it. **_"What business?"_**

**_"_****_We wish to discuss Scott's dilemma. You are the only one who can free him, but we cannot figure out a suitable way for you to do so. He also needs to be freed as soon as possible."_**

**_"… _****_So you basically want me to help with another problem, albeit one that I caused?"_**

**_"_****_When you put it that way, yes."_**

_"__Well it _is _my fault, so…__**what have you thought of so far?"**_

A vague feeling of relief passed across the connection as the Professor gave a small smile. **_"We thought of bringing Scott down here again, but we would have to knock him out or at least sedate him, and if we were seen it would be extremely difficult to explain, so that is not going to work. Afterwards we basically just tried to find a way to remove all the negative variables from that idea and attempted to construct other plans, but to no avail."_**

I gave myself a few minutes to ponder, and in that time my half-functioning brain deemed it fit to present quite a stupid notion that…alarmed me to a certain extent. **_"You're not going to ask for one of my claws are you?"_**

**_"_****_What?" _**I could sense the Professor's confusion. It also made itself known in the slight frown he wore.

**_"'_****_Cause that's rather sore and difficult and I would _****not ****_appreciate it in the slightest."_**

A burst of understanding radiated and I was unable to describe the mix of emotions the Professor's face expressed. **_"Wait! No of course we are not going to, for lack of a better word, chop one of your claws off. That would be taking things a little too far."_**

My wildly whirling strains of thought calmed down. **_"Okay. So…we're stuck?"_**

**_"… _****_It appears so."_**

I turned my gaze to the floor of my prison. The silence was rather awkward.

After a few minutes I glanced back up. Only to see the Professor and Beast sharing a look that usually meant that they were telepathically talking to each other.

_"__I still don't like not knowing what's going on."_

My eyes narrowed minutely as the professor turned back to me. **_"Beast has suggested something, but it is only slightly less difficult than our first idea."_**

When no elaboration came, I prompted, **_"Go on."_**

They were clearly uneasy, and my fur bristled in agitation.

**_"_****_Well, instead of bringing Scott to you, we could take you to Scott."_**

I blinked.

_"… __What?!"_

* * *

(10 minutes earlier.)

**Beast's P.O.V**

Still standing, I watched the reactions of both the creature and the Professor as they communicated. The creature was obviously still half asleep, but the abrupt awakening had startled us by quite an amount. What was confusing me greatly was _how_.

_"__The noises were not _that_ loud…"_

I was brought out of my musing by the sudden tensing of the creature. The Professor was noticeably wary too, but had continued regardless by the way the creature was behaving.

Then a small frown creased the Professor's forehead as the creature's eyes widened ever so slightly, still hazy. Next thing I know, the creature relaxes and I see that the Professor looks half amused, half appalled. Repulsed almost.

_"__I wonder what caused that."_

Then creature looks to the floor, and after a pause, the Professor contacts me, **_"It appears we are right back to where we started."_**

I internally sighed. **_"Nothing at all?"_**

**_"_****_No."_**

Again, another internal sigh as I pursued any trails of thought that might be able to help.

_"__I am a scientist – this should not be this hard."_

But alas, it was. Though just as I was going to inform the Professor that I could not think of a solution either, a surprising thought sprang to mind.

_"__Could it…?"_

I glanced at the creature, then towards the Professor and back again. I threw caution to the winds. **_"Instead of thinking about bringing Scott to the source of his freedom, how about we take the source of freedom to Scott?"_**

A mildly confused and concerned glance came my way. **_"What exactly do you mean Hank?"_**

**_"_****_Well, seeing as we have already trusted the creature enough to allow him out of the field in order to help us, I think we could do so again."_**

**_"… _****_That is incredibly risky Hank," _**he replied with clear apprehension, **_"not to mention that it may be impossible with his leg."_**

I was ready for that argument. **_"I could_****_numb_****_it with a small dosage of local anaesthetic. That way, he could move around without any pain."_**

**_"_****_But he may not accept it. Remember how he protested strongly against even sleeping and how he refused to eat and drink until he collapsed?"_**

**_"_****_How can I forget…" _**Truth be told I had not thought of that possibility.**_ "Still, we can at least try."_**

**_"… _****_Very well, but if someone were to see him, or he were to escape…"_**

**_"_****_I am fairly sure that he will not wish to be seen, and as for escaping, the anaesthetic will have an added effect of mild sedation, but I do not think that it will come down to fight or flight. There is trust to consider."_**

**_"… _****_You are correct." _**An uneasy acceptance filtered across the connection.

The Professor turned back to the creature.

I did not expect the creature to completely freeze, eyes becoming almost impossibly wide, then narrowing to dangerous slits. As a frown appeared on the Professor's face too, I got the sense that the conversation was headed to dangerous waters. Touching the Professor's shoulder lightly, I asked, "Can you patch me into this? I may be able to explain a little better."

A nod, and I suddenly felt an alien pathway open in my mind. I say 'alien' because I could feel no emotion.

_"__Eerie to say the least."_

I now understood what the Professor meant when he said it was hard for him to get a reading on this being. **_"Hello, it is nice to finally communicate with you."_**

**_"_****_Agreed."_**

I was not sure what I expected, but I _was _sure that the polite acknowledgement was not it. For some reason I found myself thinking I would encounter a more less-civilised and deeper-toned mental voice.

_"__Never judge a book by its cover."_

**_"… _****_So, Beast, what's this plan of yours?"_**

* * *

(5 minutes later.)

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Beast had explained, and it had gone well until he mentioned anaesthetic. Now, Spider-Man was clearly ticked off and more than a tad hostile. Anaesthetic _had _played a big part in his capture.

**_"_****_I am not letting that drug come near me again!"_**

**_"_****_Please, just allow me to explain," _**Beast reasoned calmly. When no protest came, he continued, **_"In order for you to come with us – if you agree – it would be in your best interests to be able to move around without pain."_**

**_"… _****_That _****would ****_only be a hindrance." _**Spider-Man shot a spiteful look at his swollen limb.

Beast only nodded, relieved at the consent.

**_"_****_So, a local anaesthetic injected into my leg? A small dosage?" _**Spider-Man asked.

**_"_****_Yes,"_** the Professor clarified. **_"I take it this means you agree and are willing to help?"_**

**_"… _****_Extremely reluctantly due to the drugging factor…but yes."_**

The tension visibly fled the Professor's and Beast's bodies. With the severing of the mental connection and a confirming nod from the Professor, Beast left to fetch a syringe of local anaesthetic to administer to Spider-Man's leg.

About ten minutes later he returned. The Professor opened the doorway in the field and Spider-Man tensed as Beast entered. Cautiously, Beast knelt down in front of Spider-Man, who curled his leg as close to his body as he could, hunching over it as much as he was able to as well.

"Easy," Beast murmured, "you will only feel a small prick, hardly anything to worry about."

Spider-Man merely rolled his eyes but relented, looking away and relaxing as much as possible. Beast had been focused on his face, so when he moved to insert the needle and tell him to relax, it was to his great surprise that Spider-Man already had. That got him thinking – wondering if this had happened to him before. He was not to know right now though so, with no further hesitation, he injected the anaesthetic.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

A slight stinging sensation, pain (most likely because of my leg's condition), a slight pressure and few seconds wait, then I can't feel my leg anymore. It was a…mildly disturbing sensation.

"There, all done," Beast needlessly said.

I growled lowly. Looking at him, I slowly stood on all sevens, my now numb leg lying on the floor uselessly.

_"__Okay, how am I supposed to move around with it like this? Drag it?"_

I was definitely not doing that – it would create noise and cause more damage. It was also just humiliating. Beast seemed to have realised the problem too.

Time seemed to idle for a moment, then I had an idea. Carefully, I rested my weight on my right hip and, propping my weight on my middle set of arms and my top-right one, I reached down with my top-left arm, hooked my claws around my ankle, awkwardly lifted it off the ground, and wound my bottom set of arms' webbing around it, obviously letting go afterwards. From the loop of webbing, I made a fine twirl of web-rope until it reached my waist. And from there, I severed one arm's string of webbing and twisted the remaining linked arm until it was positioned just a smidgen above my bottom set of shoulder blades, making the web briefly attach to my horrible clothing. I then rejoined my lowest set of arms and made another loop around my stomach, joining it to the rest of the web structure. Thankfully the makeshift sling held, so I, satisfied, stood on all sevens again and looked up to Beast, ready, my leg now clear of the floor.

He initially appeared amused and surprised, maybe even a touch dumbfounded or possibly impressed. A quick glance at the Professor confirmed the same expression.

_"__Typical. Now stop staring and let's go."_

I growled, they regained their senses, and we left.

* * *

(20 minutes later.)

Just because I was good at sneaking around didn't mean I enjoy it. Though my stealth came in handy at that hairy moment there.

(Flashback)

My claws got caught in the carpet for the second time. A quick flick set them free and I continued without missing a beat, senses on medium alert because I did not fancy being deafened.

Beast and the Professor were in front of me keeping two sets of eyes and ears out. Not that I needed two sets of ears to listen out for me.

_"__Still, necessary."_

I was torn from my thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. I sped up slightly to tap on the Professor's hover machine's side. He immediately looked down and, meeting my steely gaze, mentally probed my defences. I retracted them a bit. **_"There's someone coming," _**I warned quickly and abruptly blocked the link, falling back and stopping at a corner junction. I refrained from telling him that it was Storm.

_"__Don't want them getting too suspicious."_

The Professor and Beast continued round the corner. I soon heard talking.

"Hello Ororo, how are you today?" the Professor was asking.

"I'm good thank you. And where are you two headed?"

"We're going to the lower lab to finish repairing the device that will free Scott," Beast answered.

There was a pause and I could picture Storm's smile. "That's good. Do you mind if I alert Jean to this development?"

"Of course not, tell her to come down to the lower medical bay in three quarters of an hour. We should have finished and freed Scott by then," the Professor said.

"Thank you. See you later Professor, Hank, excuse me."

The slight elevation of the two's heartbeats and the footsteps of Storm drawing nearer had me scrambling back. The Professor tried to contact me but I denied him access. Thinking quickly, I looked up at the beams on the ceiling. Silently, I climbed up the wall, keeping my claws off of the paint as much as possible and avoiding the pictures.

But my sore leg was dead weight that threatened to smash into things.

Storm was getting closer.

A split second before she rounded the corner, I leapt and managed to hook my top two sets of arms over a beam. Swinging my good leg up, I clambered onto the wood with my numb limb and froze as Storm passed by underneath. I didn't even breathe, which was actually a bad idea because I was barely taking in much air in the first place.

Only once she was out of sight around the next corner did I release the small amount of air I had been holding in and sag a little against the beam in relief. I was drowsy too, and this place was ok.

_"__Anaesthetic…_really _don't like it."_

The next thing I know is that Beast and the Professor have whirled back around the corner. A barrage of sharp mental prods from the Professor focused me. I granted access so that I didn't get a headache.

**_"_****_Where are you? Tell us how many turns you took and what way you took them so we can come and find you," _**was his opening message.

**_"_****_I didn't take any turns," _**I replied, keeping him on the border of my consciousness so he couldn't get a lock on my location. I mean, I really needed a little bit of humour.

**_"_****_Then where are you?"_** Beast asked.

That almost made me fall off the beam. I was _not _expecting that.

They were slowly moving down the corridor. I waited until they were directly under my position. **_"Look up."_**

They did. They gaped. Their surprise was amusing.

**_"_****_Hey." _**I waved a claw at them from where I was sprawled. **_"You know, it's actually quite comfy up here."_**

(End of Flashback)

I had dropped down and they had enquired as to how I got up there of course. I wasn't about to tell them I could scale bare walls, so I just told them that I had had a little bit of difficulty because I only had use of one leg. Let them draw their own conclusions.

We arrived at an elevator.

_"__Never seen one with a round door before."_

It slid into the wall, and the Professor and Beast entered. It was actually a bit small now with the Professor's machine inside it. I sighed lightly. Walking forward, I reared up and hooked my claws around the bar, then with a weird hop, I was standing next to the two inside the elevator. I half closed my eyes because of the absurdly bright lights in here.

Then we were dropping, and dropping, and…wait, slowing?

By the others' expressions and the sound of another heartbeat a little below us I got the distinct impression that we were not supposed to be stopping. Still, I asked dubiously, **_"We're not there yet are we?"_**

A shake of Beast's head was all it took to send my empty stomach plummeting.

_"__Calm down, think."_

Thought hitting me, I jerked my head up to look at the roof, almost fully closing my eyes because I was now staring into what my red orbs perceived to be the sun.

_"__There!"_

A ventilation grill.

**_"_****_Any plans?" _**Even the Professor was clearly panicked.

**_"_****_Got it!" _**I jumped and hit the grill off and to the side in one blow. Then I jumped again with an added boost from the bar and scrambled through. Barely. Carefully moving my numb leg up and to the side, now on top of the elevator, I replaced the grill and lay still. Although this time I made sure to breathe. _Very_ softly.

I listened in on the conversation as the lift and dropped another floor before halting, Jubilee joining the duo inside.

"Hey Professor, hey Beast, how are you two?" Jubilee asked brightly when the elevator began moving again.

"We are well, thank you Jubilee. Although we are in a bit of a hurry, could you excuse us?" the Professor politely requested as the elevator stopped.

"Uh, sure thing!" I could just make out Jubilee waving a little. "See you guys later!"

The elevator door slid shut and suddenly we were rising. My brain registered that I was stuck on top of an elevator with a girl listening to relatively loud music on her earphones in said elevator, moving up and away from the two people that I could trust most in this place. And even that didn't go far. Not by a long shot.

_"__This is _not_ good."_

* * *

**Jubilee's P.O.V**

"Now I'm floating like -"

A harsh reverberation interrupted me and my tunes.

"Huh?"

A smaller, lighter one came.

"Don't tell me this elevator's going to pot. I'll have to get Logan to take a look at it, maybe Gambit."

I pulled out my earphones and listened closely for any more sounds. None came, thankfully. I glanced up at the grill just in case to see the cables. But I couldn't actually see them because of the angle and the lights. Still, I stared for a few moments, then, losing interest, I shrugged and re-inserted my earphones.

"- went from zero~ To my own hero~"

The elevator soon arrived at the second-top floor and I stepped out, heading to my room.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I swear my heart missed a beat when she stared at the grill.

All because of my coughing.

_"__Too much dust in here."_

The mild pounding in my cranium because of the…_slightly forceful _request for entry from the Professor wasn't helping either. I exhaled and took a small, cautious sip of air. That still caught in my throat and I coughed four times in succession. I was still suppressing more hacking when I felt a virtual barrage against my mental defences.

**_"_****_Geez, are you trying to give me a headache?"_**

A vague jumbled sense of relief, still-there concern and worry filtered over before a reply came from Beast, **_"No, apologies, we were merely…concerned."_**

**_"_****_Yeah, got that. Can you bring the elevator back down now?"_**

**_"_****_Right away," _**the Professor answered this time.

The elevator jerked and descended. As soon as it stopped and I confirmed I was at the right floor by checking the proximity of the duo's heartbeats, I all but tore the grill away and dove back down. There, my breath immediately caught in my throat again and I coughed up a storm. Leaning on the bar for support with my top-right arm and covering my mouth (which was very awkward because of my mandibles) with the forearm of my top-left, I couldn't really do anything but stand there with my chest throbbing and lungs trying to come up, glaring a bit at Beast as he tried to assist me with standing. Luckily, the coughing fit subsided after about a minute.

**_"_****_You guys have really got to clean those shafts once in a while," _**I commented, shaking excess dust from my fur.

**_"_****_Well, no-one usually hides up there," _**Beast replied, **_"Are you feeling alright? That sounded awful."_**

**_"_****_I'll live." _**I commented dryly, rolling my eyes a little.**_ "Let's get a move on shall we?"_**

I received nods and they led me down a long metal corridor, turning a couple of corners, until we came to a double metal door. They retracted, and I paused.

_"__Wow. They've got their own hospital in here."_

A couple of heart monitors were in the far corner, shelves with basic medicine (I was guessing), cabinets with dressings, bandages and the like in them. I spied a store room with a slightly ajar door, through which I could see what I presumed to be more advanced drugs. A few more storage closets were around the room too. There also appeared to be a CAT scan machine and…well, something built into the wall further down from the door. And the beds of course. One of which was occupied by a figure in a snow white web cocoon.

_"__Not even any__discolouration__… __Strange, although that could -!"_

I froze. Scott had moved.

* * *

**Xavier's P.O.V**

Now next to Scott's bed, I turned to see the creature had froze. Beast wore a confused expression as he turned from checking the monitors, having noticed the same as me.

Just then, Scott shifted again. The creature tensed even more. Realisation dawned.

_"__He believes Scott to be conscious."_

"It is quite alright," I said aloud, "Scott is currently under high sedatives – he will not be able to wake."

A marginal relaxation.

Beast caught on but remained silent as I gestured to Scott and moved out of the way. He stayed close to the other side of the bed just in case anything unexpected occurred.

Warily, the creature…well…_stalked_ towards the bed, crouched low. Once there, he cautiously reared up and placed his middle set of arms on the edge of the cloth. Keeping an eye on Scott, the creature reached out, and, after a moment's hesitation, deemed that nothing was going to happen and sliced through the material trapping Scott.

I breathed a mental sigh of relief.

_"__At least that is one problem solved."_

* * *

**Beast's P.O.V**

The creature backed off hurriedly and looked away. I quickly got to work getting Scott out of the remainder of that…cocoon.

As I worked the Professor hovered over to the creature and, by the looks of it, started communicating telepathically. I finished my work on Scott promptly.

Walking over and tapping lightly on the Professor's shoulder, tilting my head, I wordlessly asked to be brought into the conversation. A branch opening in my mind informed me that my request was granted. **_"What have I missed?" _**I asked.

**_"_****_Nothing of great importance Hank," _**the Professor answered, **_"but now, I believe it is time to make our way back to the Containment Room."_**

**_"_****_Fine," _**the creature responded.

As I walked to the door next to the Professor, and the creature went to move after us, I sensed a suppressed – but significant – amount of pain radiating from the creature's consciousness. **_"What's wrong?" _**I demanded.

He immediately tensed at my commanding tone and avoided my gaze. **_"Nothing I_** **_can't_****_handle."_**

**_"_****_If it is causing you pain, then I would like to know so I can help you. Seeing as we are in the medical bay currently, all the more reason to." _**I gestured to our surroundings to further enforce my point.

_"__Though I cannot fault him for his defensive behaviour."_

**_"… _****_Fine I think the_****_anaesthetic_****_is wearing off."_**

**_"_****_Already?" _**Needless to say, I was surprised – the dose I gave him was to last at least two and a half hours.

The creature seemed to debate with himself for a moment. He then sighed. **_"My metabolism is sometimes faster than normal."_**

"Alright, on the bed," I ordered, pointing.

He just stared at me. **_"Excuse me?"_**

"You heard me. You are now a patient of mine, and I have wanted to examine that leg for quite a while."

We had a very short staring match with the Professor watching on, a substantial amount of tense amusement coming from his end of the mental link. Then the creature's gaze dropped and he limped to the bed I was still pointing to, resignedly hauling himself onto it and cutting through the strand of…whatever it was to let his leg hang at least a little bit more comfortably over the side of the bed. I lowered my hand after a few seconds of mildly numb watching.

_"… __I did not expect him to agree with such little fuss."_

I shook my head and got to work. Filling a syringe with a quarter of the dose of anaesthetic from before, I walked over to the creature, injecting it into his leg. After a couple of seconds to let it take effect and after I noticed the minute relaxation in the creature's posture, I slowly probed at the swollen tissue. The surface felt a bit tough.

A grimace and the creature looking away when my fingers came upon a hard area was a source of medical curiosity and personal sympathy.

_"__It must be unsettling to only be able to see what is going on."_

The mass was approximately two centimeters in diameter and gave a little under pressure. I quickly stopped that – I could not and would not risk causing more damage. Unfortunately, that was all I could do except…

_"__It needs to be done. Permanent damage could occur."_

My mind made up, I pointed. "X-ray machine, now."

* * *

(5 minutes later.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

_"__This is unexpected, but great."_

I was now lying on a slab actually _inside _the thing in the wall, which turned out to be the x-ray machine, surrounded by rings that were lit _far_ too bright for my eyes even behind my eyelids.

"Sequence commencing now," Beast said.

The dull steady humming of the encircling machinery rose to a fluctuating thrum and the lights flashed. I automatically lowered the noise levels I was experiencing. This continued for about ten seconds before I heard footsteps.

They were coming from the hall.

_"__Damn, I really need to find out what's wrong too! __**Professor, someone's coming!"**_

I was already wriggling to _get out_ before whoever it was – I was unable to tell because of the noise of the machine – got any closer. Beast shut the machine off just as I got free and pointed to a walk-in cupboard. I bolted over without question and swung the door closed.

Roughly thirty seconds later Jean entered the main room and gasped, running to Scott before she started speaking, "Thank you. Is he going to be alright now?"

"Of course Jean, and no need for thanks – we take care of our family don't we?" the Professor asked warmly.

_"__Family…"_

A pang of loneliness hit me just before Jean replied, "Yes."

_"__Wonder how long I'll be in here."_

I certainly hoped it wasn't going to be long – I could still feel a faint echo of pain in my leg, but that could just be psychological. A phantom sensation I believe.

"Would you like some sleeping pills so you can rest but be here when Scott awakens?" Beast queried gently.

No response except Beast moving to a cabinet or something and apparently giving her the tablets. About ten minutes later (during which Jean's breathing and heart rate lowered) Beast tip-toed over and beckoned me out of the closet. I gratefully dropped to all sevens (sling back in place) and followed both him and the Professor back to the lift.

Thankfully the journey back…to my prison, was uneventful due to Gambit turning the other way at a junction.

**_"_****_Tomorrow we would quite like to ask you some questions if that is all right with you," _**the Professor asked as we approached the door to the Containment Room.

I gave it some thought.

_"__Well it _is _getting a bit boring and I _have _already showed and told them some things. Plus I could ask a few of my own. They can't keep me in there forever… Can they? Well…__** I might have some too."**_

A nod was all I got as they left the room, me back in my cage. Quite fitting for a monster.

There, I had some more time to ponder things before I fell asleep.

_"__Now…why do I keep coming back in here willingly? Let's see: I can hardly use my leg, I feel a connection to them and they might know something about my past and also that a little bit of trouble has come up…"_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A Bad Time for a Vacation

(Next day, afternoon.)

**Gambit's P.O.V**

"Are ya'll _sure _that we should go?" I asked.

"Certain Remy – you all deserve some rest and relaxation what with all the stress going on lately. Take the Blackbird and go and have some fun," the Professor assured us.

"I'm telling you, I'd quite like to get away for a while."

That was Scott.

_"__Yep! Good to have him back!"_

We were all standing in the Blackbirds hanger bay, suitcases packed with holiday gear and all a bit reluctant to leave.

Except the Professor and Beast.

They weren't coming.

"Got to Maui and have fun," Beast insisted. "The mansion will still be standing when you come back."

"Well…if you say so," I called over my shoulder, heading up the ramp. The others followed.

In the air ten minutes later I was staring out the window at the waves passing underneath.

"Gambit I'm _so _going to beat you at beach volleyball!" Jubilee exclaimed suddenly, her fist meeting the air above her head.

"Agreed suga," Rogue said with a wink I barely managed to catch.

"Oh-ho your challenge is accepted petite!"

* * *

**Xavier's P.O.V**

Sending the rest of the team away to celebrate Scott's freedom and just _relax _was a good idea if I do say so myself. Noting that the security protocols were fully functional, I logged off the console and turned to see that Beast was actually still in the field, _chatting _to the creature, who was showing interest while lying down, drinking and finishing a ham sandwich. It astonished me further to find that I was not particularly worried either.

But it was time for answers.

I mentally linked to Beast and requested entry to the creature's mind while making my way to hover just in front of the energy field. It still partially bothered me to find that I could be completely blocked by him.

_"__Such control… Anyways, __**thank you once more for your co-operation yesterday."**_

**_"_****_Once again, you're welcome, but stop thanking me; I just fixed a problem I caused."_**

A strange tone had entered his mental voice. Beast had evidently picked up on it. **_"Are you alright?"_**

The tone and unidentified emotion accompanying it vanished. **_"Yes. Now, you had questions?"_**

**_"_****_Correct," _**I said, **_"First off, yesterday when we were in the hallways, you seemed to sense members of the team before us. How did you do that?"_**

**_"… _****_I have a few heightened senses."_**

_"__That was easy enough.__** What about where you came from? You just appeared one day."**_

**_"_****_I travelled. That's all I'm going to say."_**

I nodded.**_ "And how exactly is it that the material that you trapped Scott in is only able to be cut by your claws?"_**

He shifted his upper body while Beast exited and closed the field after taking away the empty bottle and plate. **_"… I don't actually know."_**

**_"_****_You don't?" _**Beast was now infinitely curious as he sat comfortably beside me on the floor.

**_"_****_Nope."_**

**_"_****_Interesting. Perhaps we could conduct some tests."_**

**_"… _****_It's a little early for that." _**He looked away for a second.

**_"_****_True,"_** I interjected before things could possibly escalate. **_"But also possible. From a medical point of view, what are those fits that you have? The ones where you thrash around in pain." _**I was uncomfortable even speaking about them.

**_"_****_Basically what you just said: fits of pain." _**One shoulder rose and fell with the statement.

**_"_****_Is there any way to prevent them?"_**

**_"_****_Yes, I found a way. But since you stuck me in here it's obviously been impossible to get to it."_**

I mentally winced. **_"Apologies for causing indirect pain."_**

**_"_****_Don't." _**He raised his middle-right claw. **_"You didn't know."_**

**_"_****_Could you tell us where and what it is so we may fetch some for you?" _**Beast asked with a finger on his chin in thought, echoes of the same mild guilt I had emanating from him.

The creature shook his head. **_"Nah, doubt it." _**He paused and looked closely at us, almost as if he were studying us. **_"This is a little boring… Come on in." _**And his mental defences fell back enough to allow Beast and myself in and form our avatars.

I advanced (bringing Hank with me of course) hesitantly but gladly – it meant that trust was being formed. Although it was a surprise to find ourselves in a forest. Nevertheless, I acknowledged the act, **_"Thank you."_**

A small feeling of returning acknowledgment was my response.

Beast started to walk and I followed, again marveling at the virtual reality. Beast was enraptured, understandable as it was his first time. **_"Amazing," _**he commented after touching a flower and watching in bob up and down, dew drops falling.

**_"_****_Thank you."_**

Beast had the same reaction I did to hearing the voice simultaneously from above and behind.

**_"_****_May I ask you something?"_**

**_"_****_Of course," _**I returned.

**_"_****_On the topic of being out and about, when am I going to be released? I don't like being_** **_cooped_****_up like this." _**There was an unidentifiable feeling accompanying those words.

I was uncertain on how to proceed – it was a dicey situation after all. Deciding honesty was the best way to go, I answered, **_"Well to be perfectly honest, it is still unclear, but I feel that the time is approaching."_**

The speed at which it was went unsaid.

Luckily the creature seemed to accept it – at least for the time being. **_"Alright."_**

**_"_****_Is there anything we could do in the meantime?" _**Beast asked.

**_"_****_Hmm… How about just enjoy the sights?" _**A soft virtual breeze swirled around us as part of the invitation. I, for one, was pleased and nodded. Beast did as well. So we walked, occasionally commenting on something and asking questions (to which we received vague and mostly non-revealing answers).

After a while we came across a clearing and sat on a fallen tree. Soft sunlight filtered through the canopy as a few leaves floated down onto the log beside us. **_"How are you enjoying this so far?" _**the creature asked.

**_"_****_Very much," _**Beast answered. **_"It is marvelous."_**

**_"_****_Thank you… Let's have some fun huh?" _**A sense of mischief permeated the atmosphere with that message.

**_"_****_What did you have in mind?" _**I asked.

**_"… _****_A show."_**

With that message, I felt a prodding on my right shoulder and glanced at it, but nothing was there. Then my left. Again I looked and nothing was there.

My gaze caught Hank's and I could tell by his confused expression that the same thing was happening. Then a vine shot out in front of us, twisting and curling across the clearing. As Hank and I watched, the single vine was joined by many others snaking across the clearing. They all twined together and stretched up, forming the shape of a large tree, where several buds on the vines that made the upper branches bloomed.

The resulting structure was of a strand of DNA surprisingly, where several buds bunched and bloomed together to form the main structure. The one after that was a nature scene – animals and plants formed from vines. From deer to birds, it was all there.

Then another burst of mischief was felt and the sunlight turned blinding for a split second. When my sight returned my eyes widened, for in front of us now, were virtual animals.

Stags and does blinked, magpies squawked, foxes scarpered around and some frogs even stared impassively from atop lily pads in a small pond.

Next the scene seemed to explode.

Land bound animals either bounded, bounced or scampered away while all the birds flew wildly around us in a cyclone of feathers. But it was all done in euphoria and when Hank laughed I soon joined in.

Eventually only one bird remained – a tiny sparrow – and it swooped overhead one more time before disappearing.

**_"_****_That was simply amazing," _**I said, **_"Thank you."_**

**_"_****_It was fun for me too, now do you have any tricks?"_**

In answer I closed my eyes and focused. When I reopened them I was holding a relatively clear apparition of a large archaistic bronze vase. **_"How is this for a trick?"_**

**_"_****_Nice. Sixteenth or seventeenth century I'd hazard a guess at."_**

I was surprised. **_"Yes, how did you guess?"_**

**_"_****_The designs are unique."_**

I hummed a little. **_"I was fascinated by history in my younger days – and still am, but not as much."_**

Beast was studying the vase and our surroundings once more.

Then it changed.

Instead of the peaceful atmosphere we had become used to, a delayed sense of warning laced with apprehension travelled through the virtual air. The feeling was familiar, and I felt a sense of dread build as the forest disappeared. A sense of panic made itself known and we were suddenly being pushed to the edges of his mind and then shoved out.

**_"_****_I think we jinxed it when we discussed my condition earlier!"_** was the hurried explanation a split second before we were blocked.

When we regained our senses and equilibrium from being metaphorically thrown back into our own residences, it was to see the creature keeping his thrashing to a minimum in complete silence.

I winced.

Thankfully it ceased after two minutes. Checking that his mental defences were lowered enough – which they were – I asked, **_"Is there no way we can help?"_**

**_"_****_Not with this, but I am a bit tired… Do you think we could leave this until tomorrow if you don't mind?"_**

Hank and I both nodded and exited the room in silence.

In the corridor just to break the atmosphere, I asked him, "How does an early dinner sound? Then we could play chess afterwards if you like."

"That sounds quite nice," he was clearly relieved, "What should I make?"

* * *

(Next day.)

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

I stretched the upper half of my body leisurely, working out all the kinks. Then carefully stretched my working leg before relaxing again.

_"__That sleep did me good. Even though I was woken up by an absurdly early alarm clock."_

The mansion sounded, well, empty without all the mundane activities that the usual occupants filled it with. Though it was also a relief in a sense because I wasn't threatened with temporary deafness or accidentally being knocked out because something was too loud.

The Professor was just getting up and Beast was…in his lower lab I think, if the hissing of boiling chemicals and gas was anything to go by. I idly wondered how much sleep he got, if any.

I was exceptionally bored after ten minutes and listened to some birds chirping outside. A sudden loud thudding caught my attention. It was on the very edges of my hearing range. Then it disappeared.

_"__Odd."_

Beast and the Professor entered the room, drawing my attention.

Beast offered me a bottle of water which I declined. Next I felt small, non-painful requests for entry. I granted it and, noticing the slight trace of Beast's signature said, **_"Good morning to the two of you. Did you get enough sleep Beast?"_**

**_"_****_Why yes, an adequate amount. May I ask why you asked that?"_**

**_"_****_You were up early – that's if you got any sleep at all. I was sleeping myself."_**

**_"_****_How could you tell?" _**he asked curiously.

_"__Em, let's see… I'll tell a half-truth. __**I told you yesterday that I have heightened senses. I just focused my hearing. **__Well, theoretically that could have been taken as a full truth."_

Speaking of hearing… I could hear that thudding again.

**_"_****_Are you alright?" _**the Professor asked.

**_"_****_Hm? Yeah, just heard something out of place." _**I pulled my attention back to the happenings in this room. **_"What are your plans for today? Anything interesting?" _**I drew their focus away from my answer.

**_"_****_No, usually I just keep up with my paperwork and help everyone else where I can in the mansion unless there is an urgent matter to attend to."_**

**_"_****_I was planning to check all the security systems and work in my lab for a while later," _**Beast answered.

**_"_****_What exactly do you do in your lab?" _**I asked in genuine curiosity.

**_"_****_Just tinker with things and experiment. Sometimes I create gadgets and use them."_**

"-thing…-rom…-uggernaut!"

_"__What?"_

Safe to say that that noise distracted me from asking about the cameras.

Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud.

A thundering of (what I now recognised to be) heavy footsteps assaulted my hearing as well as that garbled message. And the source was coming closer at a rapid pace. At the vague confusion coming from Beast and the professor, I siphoned what I was hearing into our mental connection. There was a pause as we all listened to my aural feed.

"Time for PAYBACK! Juggernaut style!"

**_"_****_Oh no…" _**A feeling of sheer horror came from both their sides after Beast's comment.

_"__This clearly isn't good. Must be an enemy."_

And they had just sent their team away on vacation. I tensed at the realisation.

Just as the footsteps became too loud and I blocked them as much as I could, the wall to my left exploded inwards.

Bricks shattered and flew everywhere as dust rose in a thick cloud. I hunkered down instinctively even though I knew I was safe in the force field, claws over my ears. Beast and the Professor, needless to say, were not as lucky. A few brick particles hit Beast, leaving him dazed, and the Professor's machine was flipped onto its side by the force of the blast.

From the dust came a large man clad in some kind of orange armour. A big dome-shaped helmet protected and hid his face, chest plates covered the front and back of his torso, and he had plates on his legs and arms.

Unfortunately, his voice was loud like his footsteps, which shook the ground. "Hey there X-Men members, I finally found a way to get some REVENGE! You guys humiliated me and got me locked up! So I came lookin' for you with some new gear I bullied some guys to give me." Here he pulled out a small round device, a pair of binoculars and some kind of square thing with lumps on it. "All I had to do was wait and you guys gave me the perfect opportunity by sending most of your people away! Now nothing can stop THE JUGGERNAUT!"

_"__A bit dull. He hasn't even noticed me yet."_

Right after that he turned in my direction. I scowled at myself.

_"__I just had to think that."_

"Well, well, well. Looks like you got a new pet here. Oooo, cool lookin' one too. They keepin' you locked up? Must be strong. Dangerous." He tapped on the field and I snapped at where his finger was, growling. "Whoa!" He jerked back. "Feisty too," he chuckled, leaning closer again. "How would you like it if I let you outta there? Must be annoying being all stuck. Would you follow my command like a good doggie if I set you free and took care of you?"

_"__Doggie?! Why you insufferable big lug!"_

I glanced quickly over to the Professor and Beast. They were beginning to stir. Beast groggily propped himself up while the Professor was holding his head.

"Maybe I'll take you for myself. A little reward for all the hard work of getting revenge and getting all the info the X-Men have for a, uh, a client of mine. Yeah! Oh, that reminds me…" He went to turn back to the monitors, and subsequently Beast and the Professor. I couldn't let that happen. So I struggled upright, firmly ignoring the searing pain coming from my leg, and swiped my claws off the field wall, snarling loudly.

_"__Pay attention Juggy!"_

He did, turning fully back to me and laughing. "Sorry but I can't let you out now. I've got work to do!"

Ever so thankfully, Beast had regained enough of his senses to take stock of the situation and act. He was already standing at the console and typing.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Juggernaut had finally turned around.

Two panels near the ceiling split and two familiar robotic arms came shooting through, heading for Juggernaut. He turned at the noise.

When the claws got close enough – after an angry exclamation – he grabbed the nearest one in his fist and tore it free. That gave the second one a chance to wrap around him as he dropped the (now) useless one.

It lifted him up but he burst free and swatted Beast away from the computer banks. He landed on his back near the door before getting back on his feet and lunging at Juggernaut, managing to knock him off balance by landing on his back.

"Hey! Get off!" he howled, stumbling around before running backwards. Beast jumped off before he was squashed between the orange mass and the wall.

Unluckily for Beast, the Juggernaut swung his fist and caught him in the chest. He was flung into a wall before falling to the floor and lying there, unconscious. The Juggernaut huffed and shrugged himself out of the indent in the wall, going to the monitors and slapping the lumpy square disk onto some exposed wiring. The screens began flashing.

I suddenly realised that I couldn't see the Professor anymore. When I was about to rear up and see if I could spot him with that vantage point, an urgent prodding at my mental defences caused me to halt and lower them without a second thought. **_"Where are you?"_**

**_"_****_Behind some rubble and the robotic arm, but I_** **_digress_****_. Beast cannot take on Juggernaut alone and I cannot help because his helmet rebounds my mental attacks. He will steal all our information and probably kill us when –"_**

**_"_****_I'll help if you can get me out of here." _**There was no hesitation in my decision making or proposal.

I sensed conflict.

_"__He's unsure even in this situation?! __**You've trusted me twice before!**__ Unbelievable…"_

Determination and a sizeable amount of shame took place over the conflict. I refrained from rolling my eyes. The link cut off and all I could do was wait.

… And distract the Juggernaut.

I growled and reared up, placing my claws on the blue screen and scrabbling. It didn't work, so I hopped and slammed my shoulder into it instead. That worked. The Juggernaut stomped back over to me. "You're impatient huh? Tell you what – after I tear this place apart I'll come back down here and somehow bring you with me alright? That's if you don't attack me or run away…"

A clattering of rock against rock diverted both our attentions.

_"__Damn!"_

The Professor had made it to the banks, but had knocked a brick off when reaching for the button. "There you are!" The Juggernaut thundered towards him.

That was when the button was pressed and the field fell.

A millisecond later, again ignoring the pain from my leg, I jumped onto the Juggernauts back. His yell hurt, but I pushed past it and brought my good leg up until it was pressing in between his shoulder blades, then pushed off, sending him to meet the floor face-first and myself arcing backwards, where I twisted and landed on all sevens. Swiftly turning, I ran back to him and grabbed his arm, where I stood unevenly and heaved, flinging him back out of the hole he made in the wall. I quickly glanced at the Professor, then bounded out after the Juggernaut.

I found him getting up from the mud. He grumbled and turned once he was on his feet.

"You!"

I growled and pounced, but he just flipped me over him and kicked out at where I landed. It connected with my chest – splitting my wounds open slightly – and my back hit the wall of the mansion.

Gasping and cringing from the pain signals from my injuries, I shook my head to clear it and ran at him. He swung a fist low, making me duck to dodge it. I swiped at his leg as I raced past, leaving a nasty scratch. He yelled out and powered after me.

I led him towards the river, just to get him away from the mansion and hopefully lead him up to the highway and away. Maybe even lead him into the path of some police.

_"__He's fast."_

With my rubbish leg off the ground I wasn't as fast as I could be, and Juggy was building up more momentum.

Up ahead I saw a stone bridge that went over the river. Making a split second decision, I skidded and ran across it. Juggernaut followed, his footsteps causing small stone particles to fall into the flowing water. I slid to a stop by the cliff face, facing Juggernaut. He, however, continued, so I sprang to the side. He slammed head-first into the mountain.

To my extreme surprise, he merely pushed himself out of the mountainside and started running after me again with a furious yell of, "I'm gonna get you!"

Realising that he had herded me back in the direction of the mansion, I peered back over my shoulder.

_"__Okay, maybe he is a bit smarter than he looks."_

When I heard him slowing, I did too. We were now opposite the hole in the wall he had made.

_"__No more running… Now it's time to fight!"_

I leapt forward and stuck to Juggernauts chest plates, landing several blows and leaving several gashes. He grappled with me after staggering back. My spider-sense flared just before a blow collided with my bad leg.

This time I shrieked because of the pain.

The noise startled him and through the haze of pain I took advantage of that and kicked him away, ripping off a piece of his torso armour in the process. It fell into the river and was swept away. Juggernaut stumbled back as I crashed to the ground. I lay there and shook my head, wheezily coughing twice.

"You broke my armour!" He roared and charged again. I rolled out of the way and dragged myself to my feet using a tree.

Juggernaut barrelled past but slid to a stop – feet ploughing through the soil – and turned. I growled when he charged again and leapt over him. It happened twice more before I felt a prod at my mental defences. I drew them back a little and the Professor asked me, **_"Are you alright?"_**

**_"_****_Mostly. We're on the opposite bank of the river – you could see us if you looked out the hole in the wall. Anyway, I'm just trying to tire him out."_**

**_"_****_That won't work. Juggernaut has incredible stamina and endurance."_**

_"__Great. A more direct approach then."_

This time when I landed I stood my ground as Juggernaut ran at me again.

**_"_****_Move! Part of the Juggernaut's abilities is that he is virtually unstoppable when he builds up enough momentum! He could run through an entire city block if he builds up enough speed!" _**the Professor kindly informed me.

That warning came a little too late in order for me to dodge. I could only brace myself for impact.

Juggernaut slammed into me and, honestly it was like I was flying into that pine tree again, only a hundred times worse.

* * *

(10 minutes earlier.)

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Back in the mansion, Beast groaned as he sat up. Shaking his head, he glanced around blearily, then (as he recalled the recent events) hurriedly stood up in alarm.

"Hank!"

He turned at the Professor's call and helped him back into his machine. That was when he noticed the powered down force field. "What -?"

"The creature is outside," the Professor explained quickly while contacting Spider-Man with his telepathy. "I…set him free after he told me he would help. He led the Juggernaut away, but requires help immediately."

Without another word they made their way through the hole in the wall just in time to see Spider-Man standing in the Juggernaut's path. And see him brace himself and the Juggernaut slam into him.

On the other side of the river, Spider-Man dug the claws on his foot and bottom set of arms deeper into the ground with a grunt of effort, straining against the force that was the Juggernaut.

Amazingly, the duo slowed to a stop.

There, while the Professor and Beast were trying to get over their shock, Spider-Man pressed his temporary advantage. He shoved Juggernaut away and dropped onto all sevens, adrenalin flowing, swiftly running towards the Juggernaut and ramming his shoulder into a muscular armoured leg.

As Juggernaut staggered, Spider-Man pounced onto his back and succeeded in knocking him flat onto his face. There, Spider-Man leapt off as Juggernaut roared and twisted, swinging his massive fist. He thankfully missed, and Spider-Man landed, pushing off the ground and colliding with the Juggernaut again.

Spider-Man dug his teeth into a shoulder guard and pulled, tearing it off and tossing it to the side as he slammed the palm of his claw/hand onto the bared skin.

That was when the Juggernaut's palm knocked into his ribs, making him have an abrupt meeting with the ground.

Seeing the Juggernaut's foot preparing to squash him, Spider-Man hurriedly scrambled out from under its path and ran around the Juggernaut (who started running too), heading towards the cliff.

On the other side of the river, still dumbfounded and still a little dazed, the Professor and Beast numbly followed to keep the battling duo in their sights.

Skidding to a stop and facing Juggernaut once again, Spider-Man lowered his head and growled. Juggernaut sneered, and it was a mini stalemate for but a moment before Juggernaut charged.

Spider-Man held his ground until the last few seconds and leaped over the Juggernaut, swiftly aiming and shooting a web at his opponent's back, heaving in the opposite direction once he made contact with the earth again.

His actions had the desired effect. The Juggernaut, jolted off balance by the sudden tug on his upper back, toppled backwards.

The ground shuddered.

Spider-Man reared up and webbed the orange armoured hands and feet to the ground. Then he lunged forward and began trying to tug the Juggernaut's domed helmet off.

Now, Juggernaut was not the brightest bulb in the box, but when he blew a fuse, he exploded violently.

Needless to say, after being granted easy access to the X-Men's mansion (unwittingly), defeating Beast and the Professor pretty easily and finding a creature that he wanted to keep as a pet, _then _being driven out of the mansion after having robotic arms attempt to restrain him, and being attacked by that same strange cool creature that made him run into a mountain and was now _trying to steal his helmet_, Juggernaut's temper snapped.

With a roar he tore free of the webs and rolled to his feet quicker than should even be possible for a mutant his size and swung his fist.

Spider-Man, taken completely by surprise, was unable to dodge and Juggernaut's fist hit him directly in the chest, flipping the arachnid mutant over him and sailing over the cliff edge.

Taking stock of his situation and thinking quickly despite being winded, Spider-Man shot a web at the Juggernaut's chest armour. The result was him being jarred mid-air and arcing through the atmosphere to slam into the vertical cliff face. Forcefully telling himself that his damaged leg was _not_ on fire and grabbing onto the rock and coughing, he looked up through a haze of pain.

Only to see the Juggernaut approaching.

See a cement block-like foot rise.

Hear dull shouting and a snicker.

See the foot begin to descend in slow-motion.

And feel _anger_.

* * *

A blazing orange light erupted from the figure on the cliff face. Surging up, it threw the Juggernaut back with a swirling vortex of orange light. It soon chased the giant, who foolishly tried to fight back at first, but turned tail and fled.

After shooting one last blast, Spider-Man collapsed when his aura disappeared from around him, feeling the immense drain.

Beast and the Professor were stunned. Sharing a few quick statements telepathically, the Professor hovered back into the partially ruined building, and Beast took off sprinting towards the stone bridge.

He had to help a friend… Even if the friendship was questionable.

* * *

**Spider-Man's P.O.V**

Pain.

Blinding, numbing, all-consuming _pain._

I whined.

Operating entirely on instinct, I pulled myself to all eights and half dragged myself, half crawled _away_.

I dimly noticed that my chest and the cuts I received were dripping.

The next (and last) thing I could remember was collapsing onto a rocky floor.


End file.
